My Family!
by Kuro to Shiroi
Summary: Gimana kesibukan Naruto untuk menghadapi suaminya yang mesum sekaligus Sensei di sekolahnya, dan jangan lupakan duo kembar Uchiha anaknya yang selalu berebut 'susu' dan selalu bertengkar. AU. MPREG. SasuNaru. DLDR! Chapter 6!UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Jam istirahat berdering nyaring memenuhi seluruh penjuru sekolah, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah duduk santai menyandar jendela kelas, tak lupa tiga kotak susu rasa coklat kosong tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja.

"Naruto, ikut ke kantin?." Tanya Kiba yang sudah di ambang pintu kelas dengan Shikamaru dan Gaara di belakangnya.

"_No, Thanks_." Jawab Naruto sembari mengambil sekotak susu –lagi- dari dalam ranselnya.

"_C'mon_. Cobalah untuk memakan nasi, jangan kau berkutat terus dengan susu-susumu." Bujuk Kiba dengan pandangan bosan.

"Setidaknya aku tak akan mual dan muntah jika minum susu." Jawab Naruto sekenanya

Kiba menjawab sembari mengedikan bahu capek membujuk sahabat pirangnya itu untuk memakan nasi dan pergi berlalu diikuti dengan Shikamaru, sedangkan Gaara sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu begitu melihat Neji berjalan melewati kelas mereka.

Naruto kembali mengambil sekotak susu instan di dalam ranselnya, yang entah sudah keberapa kali. Author sendiri heran, mungkinkah di dalam ransel Naruto isinya hanya kotak susu? Entahlah hanya dia dan Kami-sama yang tahu. Dengan perlahan Naruto langsung menyedot susu instan tersebut.

'Segar' Naruto memang memiliki kebiasaan yang lain dari orang biasanya. Pencernaannya seolah enggan untuk menerima makanan dalam bentuk amilum atau karbohidrat yang dimiiki sayuran. Dia selalu enggan bahkan mual dan lebih parahnya lagi muntah jika dihadapi dengan makanan jenis kerbohidrat yang menyimpan banyak zat tenaga tersebut. Maka dari itu untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya Naruto lebih memilih untuk meminum berkotak-kotak susu ketimbang makan nasi kepal atau sebangsanya, kecuali untuk Ramen tentunya yang menjadi makanan _favorite-_nya.

**Grak!**

Suara jendela terkunci yang terpaksa dibobol terdengar keras dan membuyarkan lamunan seorang Naruto, yang sialnya kini hanya ada di kelas sendiri. Sang pembobol jendela yang tidak berperilaku kejendelaan tersebut segera naik kusen dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas kekasih pirang –ralat- istri tercintanya. Yah... sang pembobol jendela atau lebih sering disapa Sasuke-_sensei_ ini adalah suami sah dari Namikaze muda yang kini tengah melongo melihat makhluk mirip ayam yang sedang dihindarinya sejak tadi pagi hingga sekarang berada di hadapannya.

Bukan masalah berat sich, kalau saja masalah hormon yang tidak mempengaruhi guru muda di depannya.

"_Hell no_! Apa yang kau lakukan _Teme_! Kau berniat bunuh diri, hah?" seru Naruto yang bahkan susu kotak yang tadi diminumnya sudah tergeletak di atas meja.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan ngawurnya.

"_Teme no Baka_." Umpat Naruto begitu mendengar jawaban tak jelas dari sosok datar dari pemuda di depannya dan kembali mendudukan pantatnya di atas meja.

Mendengar nada marah dalam setiap kata yang diucapkan pemuda pirang di depannya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar malah mengangkat sudut bibir tipisnya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati meja Naruto yang berada di posisi paling pojok-belakang kelas. Tanpa pertahan yang berarti dari Naruto, Sasuke sudah melingkarkan lengan kokohnya dari belakang punggung pemuda langsing yang masih duduk dibangkunya. "_Gomenne~_" suara baritone tersebut terdengar lembut dan geli secara bersamaan bagi Naruto, karena Sasuke berbisik tepat di daun telinga si pirang manis.

Naruto mengerutkan kedua alis pirangnya "Kau bilang maaf pasti nanti kau akan melakukannya lagi." Gerutu Naruto sembari memajukan bibir sewarna buah persik tersebut. Mambuat Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dari samping ingin segera menjilat bibir merah-hangat tersebut.

"Bukankah itu kewajiabanmu, Dobe. Sebagai seorang istri tentunya harus melayani suaminya."

Naruto menggeram mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang terdengar konyol "Tapi tidak di depan Menma dan Ryuusuke, Teme Brengsek." Gerutu Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang entah mengapa terasa panas tiap kali mengingat peristiwa pagi tadi yang membuatnya malu di depan keedua anak kembarnya dan juga mengahruskannya 'ambeien lagi'.

"Ouh. Kau maunya kita diruang yang lebih _privacy_."

"Gah... bukan begitu juga maksudku,_ Baka_!"

"Haha~" Sasuke tertawa lirih sembari meneggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Naruto –mencoba menahan tawa- "Iya Dobe, Aku hanya bercanda."

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya, bisa-bisanya suaminya ini bercanda di saat rumah tangganya sedang berada di posisi menegangan seperti sekarang.

**-Hening-**

**-Hening-**

**-Hen...**

"Aku haus, Dobe." ucap Sasuke yang telihat tidak jelas karena masih enggan untuk melepas rangkulannya ehm.. lebih tepatnya masih enggan melepas harum citrus yang terhisap indra penciumannya seolah menghipnotis ia untuk melakukan hal seperti pagi tadi.

Suara Sasuke terdengar berat, entah mengapa membuat Naruto merinding dengan sikap gurunya tersebut "S-sas...shuke ini di sekolah, _right_?" kata Naruto tersendat akibat lidah Sasuke yang sedang melancarkan aksinya menjilat leher bening milik sang kekasih. Naruto mencengkram erat lengan Sasuke yang masih melingkar di kedua bahunya, badannya bergetar merasakan jilatan yang diakhiri dengan gigitan menggoda oleh mulut lihai sang dominant.

**Naruto Pov**

"S-sas...shuke ini di sekolah, _right_?" lenguhku tanpa sadar begitu merasakan benda lunak tak bertulang dan basah menyapa ceruk leherku, aku tahu ini perbuatan makhluk mesum yng mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku juga sadar, Sasuke tak akan mampu mengendalikan hormon ababilnya, apalagi dihadapanku yang walaupun sudah seringkali disentuhnya berapakali sejak tiga tahun lalu. Argh... kenapa aku malah narsis di keadaaan 'berbahaya' ini.

Kini kurasakan hisapan lembut menarik kulit karamelku yang aku yakini pasti besok akan membekas dengan warna merah atau bahkan keungu-unguan. Giginya yang lincah dan lihai menggigit sedikit kulit kecoklatanku. Nafasku memburu, ini salah...! rapalku dalam hati. Kupejamkan kedua kelopak mataku, mencoba menetralisir keadaan agar tak terbawa nafsu bejad sang dominan.

"Ngh...gah!"teriaku mencoba menutupi lenguhan nikmat saat kedua tangan lihai Sasuke membelai dua titik kemerahanya yang sekarang tampak menonjol karena rangsangan dari sang dominan. Naruto akui nipple adalah titik sensitifnya selain _single hole _yang dimiknnya.

**Author POV**

"Ngh...gah!"

Sasuke menyeringai begitu mendengar erangan tertahan dari Dobe tercintanya, Sasuke akui semenjak Naruto melahirnkan anak keduanya 2 tahun lalu membuatnya bertambah 'sexy'. Selain karena anak bungsu mereka tak mau mengonsumsi ASI sintesis, Naruto terpaksa tranplantasi kelenjar air susu demi anak bungsunya memperoleh nutrisi. Dan alhasil selain dadanya sedikit, Ingat hanya sedikit! bukan berarti kini Naruto seperti wanita, hanya saja tingkat ke sensitifannya bertambah dan lagi _nipple_nya bertambah lebar dan membuat Sasuke yang dari orok mesum itu tergoda untuk selalu mencicip 'susu' produksi dari istrinya itu.

Dengan lihai dan terampilnya jari jemari alabaster milik Sasuke sudah melepas tiga kancing teratas milik murid tercintanya itu. Tanpa aba-aba tangan Sasuke segera menggerayangi tubuh setengah polos milik sang Namikaze. Mencoba menelusup di antara belahan baju yang memamerkan kulit berwarna coklat eksotis yang membuat sosok sempurna seperti Sasuke terlihat tak berdaya jika berhadapan dengan sosok mungil di depannya.

Dengan perlahan Sasuke memijat titik kemerahan tersebut yang sudah mulai menegang, mulut tipis Sasuke menggerayangi pipi _cubby _yang terlihat kemerahan, entah karena malu atau marah yang jelas Sasuke sangat menyukai pipi ndut yang kemerahan tersebut, membuatnya tampak seperti tomat buah kesukaannya dan tentunya menambah gairah sang Uchiha.

Makin lama pijatan di puting dada yang sudah menonjol itu semakin keras dan _intens_, membuat Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya untuk menggapai titik nipple sebelah kanan milik Naruto dengan tak sabaran. "Mhmm~."

"Ngga~h 'Suke~" desah Naruto saat mulut tipis Sasuke menyapa kedua titik kembar yang tampak memerah dan menegang akibat ulah bejad sang rakusnya Sasuke melahap puting lebar sebelah kanan Naruto dengan diikuti remasan puting sebelah kirinya. Naruto berusaha mendongakkan lehernya untuk memberi akses lebih pada sang suami. Tangan tan-nya pun dengan gemas meremas rambut raven milik sang suami.

"Chu~chukuph." Lenguh Naruto tak berdaya ketika Sasuke mulai gencar membuka kancing baju yang tadi tak sempat di lepas. Rasio dan nafsu seolah bekompetisi memenuhi pikiran polos pemuda pirang ini, rasa aneh segera menyelusup ketika sari-sari ASI mulai merebes keluar dari nipple-nya. "Angh!" teriak Naruto nyeri dan... nikmat?

Sasuke yang mendengar desahan sexy keluar dari bibir kemerahan milik Naruto hanya menyeringai senang, artinya perlakuannnya saat ini sangat disukai oleh sang murid yang merangkap sebagai pasangan hidupnnya. "Kau suka, _cutie_?" goda Sasuke berbisik pada pemuda di hadannya tak ayal Sasuke pun segera meraup cuping telinga yang tampak merah "Mhm~ kau nikmat, _baby_" akibat kata-kata 'manis' yang dilontarkan Sasuke dan pijatan intim terus Sasuke lakukan pada puting berisi tersebut membuat wajah Naruto makin memerah.

"_U-Urushaii yo~_" bantah Naruto meski wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Suara bel masuk terdengar nyaring memenuhi kawasan sekolah, Sasuke yang sedang diliputi nafsu segera menghentikan perilaku bejadnya pada sang 'istri'. "Ck!" umpat Sasuke memisahkan rangkulannya dari Naruto dan segera membenarkan kancing baju Naruto yang berantakan akibat ulahnya, bersyukur akitivitas 'intim'nya tadi tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Bel pengganggu!." Umpat Sasuke sekali tadi.

Usai mengancingkan semua kancing baju Naruto, Sebelum keluar dari kelas Naruto, Sasuke mengecup sudut bibir Naruto "_Love you_!" , Naruto yang diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh bungsu Uchiha segera mengumpat sebal meski rona di pipinya tidak menutupi betapa malunya ia atas perilaku abnormal Sasuke. "_Baka!_"

**Keing... Kring... Kring!**

Suara bel pulang sekolah membangkitkan gelora masa muda para siswa yang tengah bermalas-malasan mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, mana lagi jika pelajaran itu bersangkutan dengan hal yang berbasic teori, alamat bukannya para siswa betah mendengarkan pelajaran malah justru lebih memilih melipat kedua tangannya dan meringkuk tidur. Bagus! *author digetok*

"Fiuh~ akhirnya pulang juga." Seloroh pemuda mirip_ Inu_ yang sedari tadi memaksakan untuk tetap terjaga meski kedua matanya tak kuat untuk tertidur.

Naruto yang mendengar selorohan Kiba hanya tersenyum dan segera ngloyor pergi keluar kelas karena Sasuke tadi sudah mengirimkan e-mail untuk segera ke parkir guru.

Disana terlihat sosok tegap dengan kemaja putih yang masing-masing lengannya di gulung hingga siku, dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada dan badannya yang menyeder di badan mobil sport keluaran terbaru miliknya membuatnya tampak lebih tampan dari biasanya.

'Sok keren' gerutu Naruto dalam hati, meski sepertinya kedua pipinya mengingkari tuannya.

"Kau lama, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang yang tadi di sandarinya.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto dengan sengaknya sembari ngeloyor masuk kedalam mobil, malas menanggapi gerutuan suaminya yang terkadang berlebihan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, apa suaminya ini ketularan kebiasaan baiknya. (?)

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke segera masuk kedalma bangku kemudi dan siap melajukan kendaraannya kerumah tercinta. Yang sebelumnya mencuri ciuman manis dari bibir _cherry _'istri' tercintanya yang tengah berkutat dengan ponsel di genggamnnya.

**Uchiha Mension**

"_Kaa-chan_!" Suara cempreng terdengar nyaring terdengar begitu Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja keluar dari mobil pribadi mereka, dengan riangnya bocah berumur satu setengah tahun yang sedang digendong Iruka segera menyerbu sang Kaa-san yang bahkan belum masuk kedalam mension.

Naruto tersenyum lebar sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk membalas kedua tangan anaknya yang juga direntangkan, berharap ingin di gendong sang Ibu.

**HUP!**

Dengan sekali tangkap Naruto berhasil menggendong anak bungsunya tersebut, dengan manjanya bocah dengan surai pirang turunan sang ibu tersebut menggeliatkan kepalannya pada leher jenjang Naruto, yang dibalas dengan belaian sayang Naruto. "Lyuu kangen Kaa-chan." Kata bocah mungil tersebut yang kini tersenyum lebar memaku mata biru jernih sang Kaa-san.

"Kau manja sekali ne? Ryuusuke?" kata Sasuke memiringkan bibirnya sembari membelai surai pirang anak bungsunya yang sekarang menyandarkan kepala pirangnya pada bahu Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu hanya menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan senyuman lebar, dan tangan yang melingkar pada leher tan sang ibu.

**Muachhh...**

Degan isengnya malah mencium pipi bergaris Naruto dan kembali menyandarkan kepalannya pada leher Naruto. Naruto hanya geleng-geleng kepala sudah terbiasa dengan sifat manja sang anak yang selalu ingin menempel dengannya.

"Nii-chan mu dimana Ryuu?" tanya Naruto sembari melangkah masuk kedalam rumah setelah Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Menma-nii tidul hoam~." Jawab singkat Ryuu menguap, tampaknya bocah lucu ini sudah menahan kantuknya hingga Tou-chan dan Kaa-channya pulang. Biasannya jika kakak Ryuu –Menma- tidur maka adik kecilnya ini juga ikut tidur, tapi lain halnya hari ini.

"Ryuu susah sekali diajak tidur siang, Naru. Dia terus bermain dengan Kyuubi." Tutur Iruka selaku pengasuh anak kembar pasangan Uchiha-Namikaze itu. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas, bungsu kembarnya ini memang sulit sekali dia atur. Ryuu akan sulit untuk melakukan sesuatu jika sudah berkutat asik dengan boneka rubah kesayangannya yang ia namai Kyuubi.

Katanya mirip dengan kakak sulung Naruto yang terkenal galak dan berambut pirang kemerahan.

"Kau ngantuk ne?" Naruto membelai rambut Ryuusuke, dengan manjanya Ryuu mengangguk pada Kaa-sannya, dan tak lupa remasan kecil pada titik kecil di dadanya. "Cucu~ Kaa-chan." Katanya setengah merengek, berbeda sekali ketika pertama kali bertemu tadi.

Naruto sekali lagi menghela nafas dan melirik sebal Sasuke yang malah menyeringai.

"Apa-apaan seringai jelek mu itu Teme?" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak, agar tidak menambah rewel anak bungsunya.

"_Nothing_." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari –lagi-lagi- mencuri ciuman dari Naruto. Dan berlalu ke arah kamar mereka berdua.

"Sshh.. Baka!" desis Naruto kejam.

"_Kaa-chan_~ cucu~" rengek sang bungsu yang di lupakan. Tangan mungilnya terus meremas _nipple _Naruto dari luar seragam sekolahnya, dengan helaan nafas, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua menuju ruang kamar anak-anaknya.

"Kaa-chan~" suara rengekan tersebut berubah menjadi isakan begitu apa yang di mau tak kunjung dituri, dengan teratut Narut menidurkan Ryuusuke di samping anak slulungnya yaitu Menma. "Sabar ne, _Akai-chan_." Kata Naruto sembari membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ingat Naruto baru saja pulang dan belum sempat berganti baju dan malah menuruti kemauan manja sang anak.

Dengan perahan Naruto menyodorkan nipplenya ke arah bibir mungil anaknya itu.

Cup..

Dengan segera Ryuusuke menyambar nipple berisi Naruto dengan senangnya, rasa geli bercampur nyeri langsung diraskan oleh Naruto, terkadang Naruto berpikir, dirinya sangat berperan baik sebagai istri dan ibu di dalam keluarga ini. Namun toh tak di pedulikannya asal keluarga kecilnya bahagia tak masalah mau bereran bagaimanapun juga baginya.

"Mhm~ cpak.. cup." Dengan semangatnya Ryuusuke menghisap nipple Naruto, mata beriris _onyx_ turunan sang Ayah itu sudah mulai tertutup kelopak mata berwarna pucat miliknya.

Dengan sayang Naruto membelai surai pirang yang sedikit berkeringat, mungkin terlalu bersemangat ne?

"Kaa-chan." Suara lirih disebalah Ryuusuke menyadarkan Naruto yang tanpa sadar terlelap, dilihatnya sosok mungil lainnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan sorot mata _innocent _khas seorang anak-anak dengan iris biru yang tampak berkilau dan setengah mengantuk. Tngan mungilnya mencoba menggosok kedua matanya menghilangkan sisa-sisa rasa kantuk.

"Nee.. Menma, kau sudah bangun, sayang?." Kata Naruto membelai surai raven anak sulung.

"Hn." Jawabnya yang bagi Naruto sangat menjengkelkan, karena mengingatkan ia pada suami mesum-nya itu. "Cucu, Kaa-chan." Katanya sembari merangkak mendekati Naruto, tetap dengan ekspresi mengantuknya.

Naruto _sweetdrop_. Melirik sekilas Ryuusuke yang sudah tertidur dengan tangan kiri tetap memainkan nipple Naruto satunya dan jangan lupakan mulut yang sedang menggumam sembari menyusu.

"Kaa-san bikinkan kau susu formula, ne?" lirih Naruto takut membangunkan bungsu kembarnya. Menma menggeleng dan begitu dekat dengan tubuh berbaring Naruto, dengan kasar Menma menyingkirkan tangan Ryuusuke yang sedang bermain dengan nipple Naruto.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Kaa-chan!" suara tangis Ryuusuke terdengar menggema di sepanjang mension rumah Uchiha, Ryuusuke yang terkaget dengan tingkah ababil Menma langsung menangis dengan kencangnya.

"Mnhm cpk.." suara bibir Menma menyambar nipple Naruto yang tadi dimainkan oleh Ryuusuke.

"Huwaaa~ Kaa-chan, cucu!" teriak Ryuusuke makin kencang, membuat Naruto kewalahan di buatnya.

Dan lihatlah Menma dengan santainya menyambar nipple Naruto yang tadi direbutnya, dengan lirikan _innocent_ ke arah Ryuu tanpa peduli jika adiknya menangis karena tingkahnya.. Benar- benar Uchiha!.

Dengan gemas dan marah, Ryuusuke menjambak rambut Menma yang tengah menyusu.

"Cakit~! Kaa-chan! Huweee." Balas teriak Menma membalas jambakan Ryuusuke

"Kaa-chan~ CUCU~!" teriak mereka bebarengan. Membuat mension Uchiha yang biasanya damai malah jadi ramai karena tangisan Menma dan Ryuusuke.

"_Yare-Yare_~ hebat sekali anak-anakmu, Sasuke. Masih kecil sudah menginginkan cucu," tanggap ooc Kakashi— suami Iruka yang berada di lantai satu tengah duduk santai di ruang keluarga bersama Sasuke, tak berniat membantu Naruto kewalahan menghadapi kedua anaknya.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Kakashi hanya ber-_sweetdrop_ ria. Hanya menunggu beberapa detik pasti Sasuke akan mendengar teriakan seksi suaminya tercinta untuk memeisahkan anak kembar mereka.

"SASUKE!" yah... memisahkan dua jagoan siap dijalani.

**END/TBC?**

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, LEMON, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun (rambut raven, mata biru, sulung)**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun (rambut pirang, mata item, bungsu)**

**.**

**.**

**o) Sebelumnya Kuro mau ngasih tau, kalau Ryuu sama Menma tuh kembar dan maaf untuk kesalahan umur mereka di chapter 1, dan SasuNaru mereka menikah waktu Naruto 14 jalan 15 tahun karena 'sesuatu', nanti di jelasin seiring jalannya cerita XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke dengan sedikit tergesa melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar kedua anak kembarnya. Suara tangisan Menma dan Ryuusuke masih mendominasi mension keluarga Uchiha. Tak di pedulikannya Kakashi yang terus-menerus menggumkan kata 'menakjubkan' kepada kedua anaknya, dan mempromosikan novel mesum yang selalu dibacanya. Bagi Sasuke, melakukan secara langsung lebih baik ketimbang membaca dan hanya berfantasi ria. *author ditimpuk*

Cklek!

Disana terlihat Naruto yang tengah kewalahan memisahkan kedua anak mereka, tangan kanan Naruto menghalangi tangan Menma yang ingin membalas jambakan tangan sang adik, tak lupa muka sadis innocent-nya di wajah bulat Menma membuatnya bukan tampak geram malah tampak lucu, sedangkan Ryuu— dia terus menangis sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukan bantal bergambar rubah di kasurnya.

Membuat Naruto heran sendiri, anak bungsunya ini seolah-olah sedang teraniaya dan tak di pedulikan oleh Naruto.

"Suke!" teriak Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke, tingkah Sasuke itu membuatnya geram. 'Anaknya sedang menangis dan bertengkar malah enak-enakan melamun' batin Naruto murka.

"Huweee. cucu~" teriak Ryuusuke yang suaranya tenggelam oleh tumpukan bantal di depannya.

"Cakit, Kaa-chan. Cakit~!" tangis Menma tak kalah serunya. Ternyata Menma masih dendam dengan peristiwa penjambakan yang dilakukan adiknya. Lihat saja air matanya sudah berurai kemana-mana, pipi gembulnya memerah, sedangkan badannya terus memberontak ingin membalas jambakan rambutnya pada Ryuusuke yang masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di balik bantal.

"Huweee cakit, Kaa-chan!"

"Cucu! Cucu! Huweeeee!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju box mainan milik kedua anaknya, membuat Naruto heran sekaligus jengkel dengan tingkah Sasuke. Sebab tubuh Menma makin memberontak ingin menjambak Ryuu. Dan Ryuu yang makin medramatiris keadaan saja.

"Huwee—"

Hening

Hening

Kok diem?

"CYUUBI!" teriak riang Ryuusuke begitu Sasuke menyodorkan boneka rubah kesayangan anak bungsunya. Matanya yang berair sehabis menangis menjadi berbinar begitu melihat boneka hadiah ulang tahunnya yang pertama oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lucu!" teriaknya girang sembari memeluk boneka berbulu kuning-kemerahan tersebut dan menggesek-gesekan pipi gendutnya ke bulu Kyuubi. Matanya berbinar riang.

Jadi... lupa deh sama 'cucu'-nya!

Sasuke tahu, anak bungsunya ini sangat sayang pada boneka jejadian dari kakak sulung Naruto –Namikaze Kyuubi-, makanya untuk meredakan tangisan bocah gembul itu Sasuke menyodorkan Kyuubi –boneka kesayangannya.

Diliriknya Menma yang juga ikut terdiam begitu melihat sang adik yang sibuk dengan boneka kesayangan miliknya dengan girang, seolah seperti tidak ada kejadian yang membuatnya menangis.

"Menma-nii, Cyuubi minta dicium Menma-nii." Ujar polosnya seperti seolah-olah tak pernah terjadi pertengkaran, Ryuusuke menyodorkan Kyuubi –boneka- ke arah kakaknya yang menatapnya datar disertai puppy eyes yang tampak berbinar memandang Menma.

"Hn. Cucu!" Jawab Menma tak nyambung sembari membuka belahan baju seragam Naruto yang tadi belum sempat dikancing lagi olehnya. Membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sweetdrop dengan tingkah anak sulungnya.

**Cup!** Dengan semangatnya Menma kembali menghisap nipple Naruto.

Ryuusuke yang merasa di acuhkan dan ingatannya kembali dengan 'cucu' kembali berteriak menangis, dan siang itu di penuhi dengan suara tangisan bungsu Uchiha-Namikaze dan suara Naruto yang terus membujuknya agar tak menangis.

**Uchiha Mension 21.00**

Setelah menidurkan kedua buah hatinya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke kamar pribadi mereka yang berada di samping kamar tidur Ryuusuke dan Menma.

Cklek!

Dilihatnya Sasuke yang bersandar di Balkon yang membelakangi kamar tidur mereka, sepertinya Sasuke tak menyadari kedatangan Naruto masuk ke kamar. Dengan perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sosok tegap yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

**Greb!**

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk sosok raven yang sedang melamun, terbukti dangan sedikit lonjakan yang pada tubuh Sasuke begitu ia peluk dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa belum tidur, Teme?" tanya lirih Naruto sembari menenggelamkan surai pirangnya pada punggung tegap dipelukannya, dengan sekali-kali mencoba meresapi aroma _mint_ yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya, wangi _favorite_—nya setelah _citrus_.

"Begitukah seorang 'istri' memanggil suami sah—nya, Do-be." gerutu Sasuke kekanakan sembari membalikkan badannya dan memeluk mesra tubuh langsing pemuda pirang di depannya.

Naruto yang mendengarkan nada sarkastik keluar dari mulut Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah dan memajukan belahan bibir merah-nya. "Kau juga tetap memanggilku 'Dobe', brengsek!" gerutu Naruto, meski begitu dia tetap membalas pelukan sayang Sasuke. Menggesakan kedua pipinya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai mendengar gerutuan Naruto dan mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada ceruk bening kekasihnya, mencoba menyelami bau citrus di setiap mili tubuh itu. Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan mudahnya melingkar pada bahu kecil yang tampak kokoh itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar apik di pinggang langsing milik Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Teme?" gumam Naruto.

"_Nothing_, hanya ingin melepas rindu pada istriku tercinta." Goda Sasuke yang sebenarnya berniat menggombal pada _blonde_ di depannya ini.

"Kau aneh, Teme." Kata Naruto melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh berotot Sasuke. "Dan berhenti menganggapku istri! Aku laki-laki _baka_!" umpat Naruto kesal terhadap sebutan Sasuke.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke dengan _trade mark_ abadi yang ia miliki yang sudah dikenal satu jagat fandom Naruto. Tak mempedulikan gerutuan dari Naruto yang berada di pelukannya, Sasuke malah justru mengeratkan lilitan tangannya pada tubuh Naruto, dan lebih menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya pada ceruk leher berwarna tan tersebut, mencob untuk memperolah— lebih wangi khas dari 'istrinya' itu. "Kau hangat." Kata Sasuke dengan berbisik mesra pada telinga sang _submassive _dan sedikit memberi ciuman pada telinga Naruto. "Dan wangi" gumam Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Naruto sekenanya, membuat Sasuke yang memeluknya hanya menyeringai err—nakal? begitu mendengar _trade mark_-nya dipakai oleh sang 'istri'. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke saat ini, hanya Kami-sama dan author yang tahu.

"Dobe—"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto tercekat, bulu kuduknya berdiri apa lagi begitu merasakan jilatan basah dan gigitan pada lehernya, sebagai tambahan dirasakannya suara Sasuke yang mulai berubah, entah mengapa menjadi lebih berat dan... menggoda?

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Naruto mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Sasuke yang bahkan seperti ingin meremukan tulang-tulang rusuknya, besok adalah jadwal ulangan Biologi dimana Naruto sama sekali belum belajar, padahal guru Biologinya adalah guru yang terkenal paling _killer_ di Konoha High School yang selalu menatapnya sinis dan jika Naruto memiliki kesalahan meskipun itu kesalahan sepele dengan sadisnya akan mengurangi nilai Naruto.

"Aku ingin makan kau malam ini, sayang." Bisik Sasuke dengan menggigit cuping telinga menggoda milik Naruto.

"Argh! A..ahku belum belajar, 'sensei'." Rintih Naruto begitu dengan sengajanya Sasuke menelusupkan tangan berbalut kulit sewarna salju itu kedalam baju tidur dengan motif rubah milik Naruto.

"Aishh—ssh." erang Naruto tertahan disaat tangan besar Sasuke dengan terampilnya menelusuri tulang punggung Naruto dengan satu jari, tak hanya itu saja tangan kanan Sasuke lebih mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto agar bisa mencapai nipple menggoda milik Naruto, bibir semerah persik milik Naruto sengaja ia gigit mencoba sedikit meredam nafsu bejad sang suami, meski tak bisa dipungkiri nafsu mulai menggerogoti rasio-nya.

"Sth— top, Teme! Aku mau belajar!." Elak Naruto begitu bibir tipis milik Sasuke mencoba menyambar bibir mungil merah miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di depan dada Sasuke, mencoba mendorong dan memberontak di dalam kungkungan tubuh milik Sasuke.

"Ck!" umpat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan dengan sikap berontak Naruto. "Tenanglah sedikit, Dobe."

Mata Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke "Kau bisa tenang begitu karena besok tak menghadapi ulangan, aku belum belajar Biologi sama sekali, Temeee!" teriak Narut sembari menarik kedua kerah pada baju Sasuke. "Mending kalau saat ini kau menghubungi Karin-sensei dan meminta kunci jawaban untuk ulangan Biologi besok." Cicit Naruto begitu mendapat pelototan tajam dari mata Sasuke.

"Tak ada kunci jawaban, pokoknya kerjakan sendiri." Sadis Sasuke tetap menatap bibir berwarna merah _sexy_ yang belum sempat ia jamah malam ini. Mesum sekali kau, Sasuke!. Karin Uzumaki yang merupakan kerabat dekat dengan Uzumaki Kushina, ibu Naruto memang sangat menggilai Sasuke, jadi apapun kemauan Sasuke mungkin dengan sedikit rayuan Karin akan melakuakan apapun buat menuruti keinginan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku mau belajar!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dalam hatinya sangat tak ikhlas melepas kehangatan dari pirang pipi ndut di depannya ini. "Hn. Baiklah kita belajar." Kata Sasuke sembari melepas pelukannya pada Naruto dan dengan tiba-tiba menggendong tubuh Naruto _a la bridal style_ kedalam kamar mereka.

"Kau baik, Teme." Seru Naruto polos sambil tersenyum lebar, tanpa tahu jika seringai jahat dan err— mesum sudah terpajang apik di wajah mulus Sasuke.

**Bruk!**

"Auch!" rintih Naruto begitu dengan ababilnya Sasuke melempar Naruto kearah _queen size_ di kamar dengan motif warna serba biru mereka. Naruto yang mengetahuinya segera merasakan perasaan buruk, apa lagi begitu kini seringai sadis tercetak tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"A— aku ingin belajar, Teme!" lolong Naruto tak peduli jika anak-anaknya akan bangun, toh dengan bangunnya Ryuusuke dan Menma pasti niat bejad Sasuke tidak akan terlaksana.

"Tentu Do-be." Bisik Sasuke tepat di cuping telinga sewarna madu milik Naruto. Kita akan belajar ne?" suara berat Sasuke membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri, apalagi begitu ia rasakan jilatan dan hisapan lembut pada cuping telingannya.

"Mhm~" gumam Sasuke melahap cuping telinga pemuda berambut pirang sang istri. Tubuh Naruto memanas, dalam hatinya terus bergumam agar tak terpengaruh oleh godaan setan di depannya. Tega sekali kau Naruto suami sendiri dikata setan.

"Chu~Chukup. Arghish!" desis Naruto begitu dengan sengajanya Sasuke membaluri seluruh cuping telingannya dengan cairan saliva. Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto berusaha untuk melepaskan kungkungan badannya dari tubuh Sasuke. "Suke! Aku ingin belajar." Teriak Naruto setengah merengek begitu lidah Sasuke sudah sampai pada ceruk leher beningnya. Menghisap dan menggigit area tersebut hingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dan bahkan keunguan.

"Suke!" teriak Naruto kembali menyadarkan Sasuke yang masih asik menandai leher Naruto. Jilatan-hisapan bahkan gigitan terus Sasuke layangkan pada leher sewangi citrus itu, tanpa peduli dorongan tangan Naruto di tubuhnya. "Aku mau belajar, Teme!"

"Hn"

"Aku mau belajar, onegai~" lirih Naruto sedikit melemah, lelah mungkin karena aksi berontaknya tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil.

"Baiklah. Kita mulai belajar, Do-be." bisik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap belahan bibir merah Naruto intens dan—

**Cup!** Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke menghisap dengan keras dan penuh tekanan pada bibir merah Naruto, Naruto yang diserang tiba-tiba hanya membelalakan kedua mata birunya begitu merasakan pegal dan nyeri akibat hisapan dan lumatan kasar pada kedua belah bibir merahnnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang _shock _karena perlakuannya, Sasuke terus menghisap bibir mungil itu, sedikit ia lancarkan serangan berupa gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah yang sedari tadi menggoda untuk dicicipi itu.

"Nghhh... Mhm!" lenguh Naruto begitu benda lunak berwarna kemerahan menyapa permukaan bibirnya, mencoba memberi salam dengan melapisi seluruh permukaan bibir merahnya dengan air liur untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Sedikit jengkel sekaligus ingin menggoda lawan bermainnya, Naruto mencoba tetap bergeming tanpa membukakan belahan bibirnya yang sudah terasa membengkak akibat gencaran lumatan dan hisapan Sasuke yang dilayangkan pada bibirnya.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan sedemikian oleh Naruto mencoba berpikir mencari cara agar pasangan hidupnya itu mau membuka belahan bibirnya.

"Argh!"pekik Naruto disaat tangan Sasuke dengan jahilnya mencubit dan memilin nipple berisi miliknya hingga cairan manis dari nipple Naruto sedikit demi sedikit keluar. Mendapat serangan menggoda tiba-tiba seperti itu secara refleks Naruto membukakan mulutnya untuk Sasuke.

"Bajuku basah 'Suke." Gumam Naruto karena Sasuke yang terus meremas nipple nya— membuat ASI yang ada di dalamnya merembes keluar.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Akan aku buat basah seluruh tubuhmu dengan cairan cinta kita." Bisik Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor untuk membangkitkan gairang pasangannya.

Setelah lidah Sasuke berhasil memasuki area rongga milik Naruto, lidah Sasuke mencoba menyelusuri rongga manis yang sangat sukainya itu, menelusuri barisan putih yang berjajar dan mencoba menggelitik langit-langit atas rongga mulut Naruto "Mhm!" erang Naruto menggeliat dengan erotisnya merasakan rasa geli menyapa rongganya. Meski sudah beberapa kali merasakannya Sasuke tak pernah bosan, rasa jeruk dan susu menyapa indra pengecapnnya yang berusaha mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam milik Naruto.

Dengan pasrah Naruto mencoba menikmati segala perlakuan suaminya, melupakan sejenak materi ulangan Biologi untuk esok hari, meski sedikit tak rela.

Naruto membalas ciuman intens milik Sasuke dengan memeluk erat leher milik sang dominant, membiarkan segala rasa yang dimiliknya dikecap oleh pasangan hidupnya itu. "Mhm~ Argh" erang Naruto begitu Sasuke menyalami lidah Naruto dan melilitkan kedua benda kenyal tak bertulang itu.

Dengan gerakan menggoda, Sasuke melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Naruto mencoba bergulat menetukan pemenang untuk malam ini. Setelah beberapa lama bergulat dan diiringi tabrakan gigi hingga terjadi lenguhan menggoda keluar dari masing-masing bibir mereka— akhirnya seperti biasa sang dominan lah yang memenangkanny.

Usai pergulatan tersebut Sasuke mengundang lidah Naruto untuk berkunjung ke dalam wilayah miliknya. Dengan antusiasnya, benda kemerah milik Naruto itu mengikuti undangan dari Sasuke.

Dengan gerakan ragu, Naruto mencoba menyelusuri rongga mulut Sasuke, mencoba meresap rasa yang ada di dalamnya. 'Rokok dan kopi' pikir Naruto kembali menjelajah rongga mulut Sasuke, hingga

"Slurp."

"Nghh!"

Pekik Naruto begitu dengan sengajanya Sasuke meghisap kuat lidah miliknya, lidah itu menghisap dan memeras segala rasa yang ada pada lidah Naruto yang sudah memerah akibat tekanan hisap yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke.

Nafas Naruto memburu, sementara Sasuke masih setia bermain dengan lidah dan bibir Naruto mencoba mengobrak-abrik rongga mulut Naruto, seakan memakan habis bibir mungil punya kekasihnya itu.

"Hahhngg. Shu—sudah, Teme" erang Naruto karena Sasuke tak kunjung melepas pagutan pada bibirnya, dengan enggan Sasuke melepaskan pagutan intens pada bibir dan rongga mulut milik Naruto**.**

"Hah. Hah. Hah" erang Naruto mencoba mencari nafas setelah beberapa menit yang lalu dipaksa untuk menahan nafas.

Keadaan Naruto saat ini benar-benar menggoda, bibir yang sedikit terbuka disertai _saliva_ yang bertengger manis di sudut bibirnya yang amat tampak memerah dan membengkak itu. Belum lagi kerah baju yang tampak melorot dengan dada yang naik-turun menangkap oksigen, menampilkan nipple berisinya yang memerah karena gencaran dan tekanan yang Sasuke layangkan terus-menerus.

"_You're sexy, baby." _Goda Sasuke mendekati tonjolan pada leher Naruto yang nyaris tak terlihat. Dengan lidah menggoda, Sasuke membaluri leher jenjang itu dengan air liurnya. Mengetahui hal apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mendongakan lehernya mencoba memberi akses lebih pada sang suami.

"Arkh..Teme, sesak." Jerit Naruto ketika Sasuke dengan gemasnya menggigit dan menghisap dimana letak epligotis atau yang disebut jakun itu berada. Tanpa peduli teriakan Naruto, Sasuke tetap menghisap tonjolan tulang itu dengan gencar dan kerasnya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Hah~" erang Naruto terbatuk disaat Sasuke melepas hisapan pada tonjolon dilehernya itu. Mata biru lebarnya sedikit berair karena tekanan nafasnya coba di batasi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tau, sayang. Epligotis atau yang disebut jakun adalah salah satu organ yang membantu sistem pernafasan kita, ne" lirih Sasuke berbisik mesra sembari membelai surai pirang Naruto yang terasa lengket karena berkeringat dan menghisap pelan cuping telinga Naruto. "Kau mengerti, sayang?" kata Sasuke yang kini memandang wajah bulat yang masih mencoba mencari oksigen dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah.

Naruto yang tahu jika Sasuke mencoba membantunya belajar Biologi—meski dengan cara begini hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Suke, ajarkan aku jenis gula apa yang ada pada kelenjar ASI pada ibu." Tanya Naruto menggapai kepala Sasuke, dang mengecup sekilas bibir pria tegap di depannya itu.

Mendapat bonus ciuman gratis dari Naruto, Sasuke memiringkan sudut bibirnya "Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan."

Dengan telaten Sasuke mencoba membuka satu persatu kancing baju Naruto, membuat Naruto yang mengetahuinya sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba menutupi tubuhnnya yang hampir _naked _itu. "Kenapa harus buka baju, 'Suke." Teriak Naruto menahan semburat merah yang lama-lama menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan tatapan datar, Sasuke mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Mengajarimu."

"Ke...kenapa harus dalam keadaan begini." Lirih Naruto

"Menurut dan pahamilah."kata Sasuke menyingkarkan tangan Naruto yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto, dengan lihatnya Sasuke mencoba mendekati nipple merah yang sudah tampak menegang itu. Dengan sedikit menggodaa Sasuke menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada nipple tegang itu, mencoba menghirup aromanya sebelum melahap dengan bibirnya. "Harum."

"Baka! Berhenti bicara tak jelas, Teme!" teriak Naruto berusaha mengurangi rasa malunya meski tak dipungkiri kedua pipinya terasa panas.

Mendengar umpatan Naruto, Sasuke terkekeh keras. "Kau manis sekali, sayang. Sungguh." gombal Sasuke dengan diselingi jilatan manis pada nipple Naruto.

"Akh! Berhenti menggodaku."

Tanpa peduli nada protes dari Naruto, Sasuke mencoba menggigit kecil-kecil nipple kecil yang kini sudah memerah sempurna. "Mhmmm" gumam Naruto sembari menjambak rambut raven Sasuke "Geli~" protesnya

Melanjutkan aksi yang tadi, Sasuke dengan lihainya menghisap lembut nipple kecoklatan tersebut, rasa asin bercampur hambar menyapa indra pengecapnya.

"Sasuke~." lenguh Naruto begitu nipple sebelah kirinya dihisap ditarik dan digigit seakan akan dimakan oleh bibir tipis milik Sasuke itu. Tangan kiri Sasuke yang menganggur mencoba memanjakan nipple kanan Naruto yang bebas.

Slurp!

"Mhm. Cpk!" suara berisik akibat pagutan keras pada nipple Sasuke memenuhi ruangan serba biru kepunyaan merean.

"Nggahh. Sha—suke." Rasa geli dan nyeri mendominasi dirasakan oleh Naruto begitu sedikti demi sedikit ASI keluar dari nipplenya.

Mendengar lenguhan Naruto, Sasuke makin gencar menyerang nipple tersebut. Membuat Naruto makin menggelincang keenakan akbiat sikap Sasuke.

"Naru—to." Suara Sasuke sedikit tersendat ketika rasa gairahnya mulai naik dan tak terbendung karena rasa nikmat air susu yang keluar dari nipple Naruto. Sedikit menjilat bibinya untuk merasakan sisa-sisa ASI dibibirnya.

"Hah.. Hn?" jawab Naruto seadanya karena tangan kiri Sasuke masih setia meremas dan memijat nipple Naruto dengan tekanan yang kuat.

"ASI adalah salah satu gugus gula Disakarida, atau yang lebih spesifiknya lagi adalah Laktosa. Laktosa dalam pemecahannya menghasilakn glukosa dan galaktosa." Jelas Sasuke yang kini lidahnya memnyelusuri perut rata tak berotot milik Naruto. Sedikit memeberikan gerakan zig-zag, mencoba menggoda dan menambah ke esksotisan tubuh berbalut kulit eksotis itu dengan air liurnya. Lidah merah itu mencpba menyusup pada pusar Naruto.

"Kau paham?"

"Nggahh.." lenguh Naruto dengn air liur disudut bibirnya ditambah pipi yang memerah, membuat Sasuke tambah menyeringai dan kembali memagut bibir pirang eksotisnya. "Kau memang makananku yang sangat manis, Naruto."

"Urushai yo~, enggh—gah." Teriak Naruto teredam oleh ciuman ganas Sasuke. Dengan terampilnya mereka kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka , mencoba mencari kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

Hingga—

"Kaa-chan! Lyuu pengin pipis." Teriakan cempreng dan nyaring itu, menganggetkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memadu kasih. Di belakang Ryuusuke berdiri Menma dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk, mungkin adiknya ini memaksa Menma untuk menemaninya ke kamar Kaa-san danTou-sannya.

Melihat kedua anaknya yang di depan pintu kamar, dengan terburu-buru Naruto segera merapikan kancing bajunya dibantu Sasuke, takut kedua anaknya terkontaminasi oleh pikiran bejad Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan mengacak surai ravennya gemas, karena gagal 'memakan' istrinya tercinta malam ini.

"Cepet Kaa-chan! Lyuu pengin pipis." Gerutu Menma yang tumben-tumbennya membela Ryuusuke—adiknya. Mungkin tak tega melihat adiknya yang mulutnya bergetar sembari meneteng Pampers—popok yang tadi sebelum tidur dipakaikan Naruto kepadanya.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu, segera menghela nafas berat. Anak bungsunya itu memang paling anti pipis di celana, sekalipun ia menggunakan pampers yang tidak akan tembus ke tempat tidur. "Ryuu, kenapa kamu melepas pampers yang sudah dipakaikan Kaa-san." Gerutu Naruto menggendong bungsu kecilnya ke arah toilet kamar mereka.

"Kenapa sich, tidak buang air kecil dipampers saja." Sungut Naruto gemas dengan mencubit pipi gembul anak bungsunya itu.

"Jijik Kaa-chan." Sungut Ryuusuke menolak untuk buang air kecil di pampers.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan maklum atas sikap bungsu Uchiha-nya yang kelewat sok higenis. Demi Jashin! Ryuusuke masih beerumur satu setengah tahun, mungkin sifatnya keturunan dari sang Ayah, mungkin.

Menma yang tinggal begitu saja di ambang pintu, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah sang Tou-san yang tengah duduk di pinggir _quuen size_ di kamar itu. Dengan mata masih mengantuk, Menma mencoba menaiki kasur tinggi yang di duduki Sasuke. Dengan susah payah kaki mungil dan tangan mungil itu berusaha memanjat queen size milik Ayah dan Ibunya. "Cucah!"

"Tou-chan!" teriak Menma "Ergh! Cucah," Menma yang masih tetap berusaha menaiki kasur.

Mendengar suara lirih dari arah sampinya, mata Sasuke mencoba mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau ingin naik, ne?" ledek Sasuke

Menma memandang Sasuke dengan bibir mungilnya yang sedikir dimajukan. Membuatnya berlipat-lipat kali terlihat menggemaskan, apalagi mata birunya yang berair membuatnya tampak lebih imut dari biasanya. "Tou-chan!" teriak Menma, mungkin saking putus asa karena usahanya tak kunjung bisa mendapatkan hasil.

Sadar akan kelakuan Menma yang tak kunjung bisa menaiki kasur, Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Merasa lucu sendiri melihat tingkah lucu dan menggemaskan anak sulungnya itu, dengan sekali sentak Sasuke mengangkat tubuh mungil Menma ke atas kasur.

"Aligatou Tou-chan." Gumam Menma menidurkan kepala bersurai ravennya ke atas bantal. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengelus sayang rambut anak sulungnya itu. "_Douita,_ Menma-kun."

"Heemm." Gumam Menma kembali menyelami mimpi dengan diiring elusan lembut tangan besar sang Tou-san. Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya, anak sulungnya ini memang pembawaannya mirip sekali dengannya— tenang dan sedikit pendiam, diselingi sikap jutek dan egois yang dimiliki Uchiha bukannya terlihat menyebalkan malah justru terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

**Ting!**

Suara ponsel yang tergeletak di meja kamar membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, dengan gerakan yang tidak menimbukan gaduh Sasuke meraih ponsel Android milik 'istri'nya tersebut.

**From : Your Big Brother**

**To : My Little Kitsune**

_Naru-chan, besok aku akan pulang dari Amerika. Tolong persiapkan satu kamar untuk ku dan untuk 'Keriput' karena besok pagi aku dan si keriput akan langsung kerumahmu._

_Titip salam buat si kembar rewel, ne._

_Regards_

_Namikaze Kyuubi_

Membaca isi e-mail dari kakak Naruto, membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafas berat yang entah sudah berapa kali, sepertinya untuk hari-hari kedepan kehidupan damainya bersama Naruto akan terganggu.

Sabar yah, 'Suke!

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hajimemashita namae wa Kuro-desu. Arigatou buat para senpai dan readers tercinta yang sudah sempat-sempatnya membaca dan meriview cerita abal ini. Tanpa dukungan dari kalian Chapter 2 ini ngga akan selesei.**

**Sebelumya Kuro mau jawab pertanyaan para senpai dulu ne.**

***Umur berapa Naruto nikah sama Sasuke?**

**#Naru-chan nikah sama si Teme waktu dia umur 15 tahun. Berarti kalau dihitung jelas berapa yah sekitar kelas 3 SMP kali yah.**

***Gimana ceritanya Naruto hamil dan punya anak saat doi lagi sekolah. **

**#Gimana yah~ Kasih tau ngga yah XD. Kalau di ceritain sekarng ngga seru donk. *digetok***

***Bukannya umur 2,5 tahun sudah ngga menyucu XD?**

**#Itu murni kesalahan Kuro, Kuro tuh males banget loh nentuin umur tokoh-tokoh fiksi di cerita Kuro. Jadi gomenne akan Kuro edit nanti. Menma sama Ryuusuke yang bener tuh umur 1,5 tahun, pemirsa!XD**

**Big Thanks for : yunaucii. gothiclolita89. Dei' Re-kun. uzumakinamikazehaki. asnycs. A-Drei. MimiTao. Konno Asuka. . Neko Twins Kagamine. zhiewon189. shizuka kirarin. Vianycka Hime. RaraRyanFujoshiSN. Arum Junnie. ****Arum Junnie****.** **. manize83.** **tsunayoshi yuzuru****. RisaSano. Ukeri. Willow Aje Kim.** **Harpaairiry****.** **anis. ladyroseuchiha****. ****Ega EXOkpopers****. ****LemonTea07****. ****Ara Uchiha****.**** San. **** . Sasunaru's baby.**** 0706. ****mirror2. ****. ****Guest.**** ohana no haruno.**** Miira. ****Puppy Eyes.****miszshanty05****. ****amour-chan.****UchikazeRei****. ****.**** And thanks buat yang udah fave and follow, tanpa kalian fic saya biasa aja. XD**

**MIND TO REVIEW? (^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru. ItaNaru. ItaKyuu etc**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut raven, mata biru, sulung)**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut pirang, mata item, bungsu)**

**Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi : 23 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**o) Sebelumnya Kuro mau ngasih tau, kalau Ryuu sama Menma tuh kembar dan maaf untuk kesalahan umur mereka di chapter 1, dan SasuNaru mereka menikah waktu Naruto 14 jalan 15 tahun karena 'sesuatu', nanti di jelasin seiring jalannya cerita XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Morning in Uchiha Mension**

**Jedug!**

Suara gaduh dipagi hari membuat Naruto yang masih betah di pelukan Sasuke segera memaksakan diri untuk menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari kungkungan tangan besar Sasuke dan selimut yang masih setia membalut tubuhnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa dan berlari, Naruto keluar dari kamar menuju ke kamar dua anaknya.

**Brak!**

"Menma!" teriak Naruto kaget mendapati Menma yang terduduk di belakang pintu sembari mengelus dahinya yang tampak memerah. Naruto segera menghampiri sosok mungil itu ketika mata biru jernih anaknya terlihat berinar— karena air mata.

"Cakit, Kaa-chan~." Rintih Menma dengan tetap mengelus dahinya yang tampak memerah

"Kau ini—." Sungut Naruto dengan menggendong bocah mungil berbalut baju kimono tidur itu ke arah ruangan dimana tempat ditaruhnya kotak P3K. "Kali ini bermimpi apa?" kata Naruto memandang mata biru turunannya kepada Menma.

"Menma main bola cama Lyuu." Jawab Menma dengan menyederkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Kaa-san. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya— tak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan buruk Menma, dimana setiap paginya pasti mengigau sambil berjalan keluar kamar, yang untungnya pintu kamar selalu ditutup setelah Naruto menidurkan anak-anaknya jadi resiko dari mengigaunya Menma adalah menabrak pintu kamar -_-.

Maklum saja dasar orang tidur— apalagi bocah kayak Menma, mana tau pintu tertutup. Lagian mana ada orang ngigau sadar –author debil. Yang ada kepentok pintu dan nabrak. Begitulah kebiasaan buruk Menma, suka ngelindur dan nabrak pintu— sekalipun dia masih kecil. Maka tak jarang baik Sasuke maupun Naruto selalu terpontang-panting begitu mendengar debuman atau gebrakan keras dipagi hari di mension mereka.

"Kau nakal, untung saja Ryuusuke tak bangun." Kata Naruto gemas sembari menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil Menma yang dibalas dengan gesekan manja oleh Menma.

Mendengar gerutuan Naruto, Menma hanya menjawab dengan kikikan lucu khas seorang anak kecil.

"Sekarang kau duduk yang manis, Kaa-chan mau ambilkan antiseptik untuk menutupi lukamu." Kata Naruto sembari mendudukan Menma di atas kasur miliknya yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan karena Sasuke masih dengan malasnya tertidur pulas di atas kasur.

Bosan menunggu, akhirnya dengan perlahan Menma merangkak ke arah sang Ayah yang masih setia tertidur tanpa menyadari jika ada makhluk mungil yang siap membangunkannya. "Tou-chan." lirih Menma meraba pipi putih milik Sasuke yang belum membukakan kedua matanya.

"Tou-chan, bangun." Kata Menma dengan suara cempreng dibuat halus yang malah terkesan seperti orang mengantuk, seraya mencium pipi putih Sasuke –mencoba meniru kelakuan Naruto ketika membangunkannya dan Ryuusuke. Dengan gemasnya karena tak kunjung mendapatkan reaksi, Menma dengan inisiatifnya sendiri sekaligus keingintahuan khas seorang anak-anak mencubit hidung Sasuke, mencoba untuk menghentikan pernafasan Uchiha bungsu, berharap dapat membangunkan Tou-sannya itu, hingga—

"Hah!" teriak Sasuke berusaha menarik tangan mungil yang menutupi hidungnya itu. "Menma?!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Heran dengan anaknya yang pagi-pagi sudah di kamarnya.

"Tou-chan." teriak Menma dengan girangnya langsung meloncat kearah tubuh Sasuke yang masih bertelanjang dada.

"Kau kenapa disini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dia mengigau lagi, 'Suke. Dan menabrak pintu –lagi" Timpal Naruto yang baru saja dari arah dapur mengambil air hangat untuk mengelap luka memar pada dahi Menma. "Makanya aku membawannya kesini."

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menatap wajah gembul Menma yang kini terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memasukan kapas kedalam air hangat yang akan dibasuhkan pada keningnya yang memerah. Anak sulungnya ini memang punya kebiasaan ajaib, di umurnya yang baru satu setengah tahun in,i suka mengigau sembari berjalan.

Maka untuk menjaga keamanan, Sasuke lebih memeilihkan fuuton sebagai tepat tidur anaknya ketimbang membelikan kasur queen size atau king size seperti miliknya.

"Dasar bocah gembul." Kata Sasuke dengan menggesekan wajahnya pada perut Menma, yang disambut kikikan geli dari mulut mungil bocah tersebut.

"Tou-chan ahaha~ geli." Tawa Menma dengan gemasnya. "Belhenti Tou-chan!" tangan mungil Menma mencoba menarik rambut Sasuke dari perutnya, berharap Sasuke dapat menghentikan gelitikan pada perutnya.

Naruto yang mendengar interaksi duo tercintanya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah bercandanya berhenti dulu, sekarang saatnya membersihkan luka. Dan kau 'sensei' cepat mandi nanti kau terlambat mengajar." Seloroh Naruto seraya mengangkat kapas hangat dan menempelkan sedikit demi sedikit pada dahi merah Menma, takut menyakit bocah mungil tersebut.

"Ne— muridku tercinta." Kata Sasuke sembari berlalu menuju pintu kamar mandi, tapi sebelum itu mencubit pipi gembul sang anak dan mencium sekilas bibir merah belahan hatinya yang disambut gerutuan dari Naruto. "Baka." Bisik Naruto lirih takut Menma mendengarnya dan lebih parahnya lagi menirunya.

"Sakit?" tanya Naruto kepada Menma yang masih terdiam memperhatikan cara Naruto mengobati lukanya.

Menma menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan gelengan pelan, "_Iie, Kaa-chan_."

"Anak pintar." Puji Naruto seraya mengacak rambut raven putra sulungnya dengan gemas setelah memasangkan perban kecil pada dahi sang anak. Yang disambut kekehan riang Menma.

Benar-benar pagi yang damai. Hingga—

**Brak! **Suara gebrakan pintu yang sangat keras.

"Kaa-chan! Lyuu pengin pipis!"

Errr... ralat, benar-benar pagi yang 'cukup' damai –andai jika tidak ada teriakan bungsu kembar yang manjanya ngga ketulungan.

**.**

Naruto menghela nafas lelah melihat Ryuusuke yang tak berhenti menangis ketika dirinya dan Sasuke akan berangkat ke sekolahan, padahal lima belas menit lagi bel sekolah berbunyi yang artinya sebentar lagi pasti Naruto telat datang ke sekolah.

"Lyuu ikut Kaa-chan!." Teriak manja Ryuusuke menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan teras rumah, di sebelah Ryuusuke ada Menma yang sedang berdiri tenang di sebelah Iruka sembari memakan tomat kesukaannya dan menggendong erat boneka berbentuk tomat miliknya.

Naruto yang tadi hendak memasuki mobil mengurungkan niatnya dan dengan gontai berjalan menuju Ryuusuke yang masih menangis. "Ryuu, Kaa-chan mau sekolah dulu ne. Nanti kalau Kaa-chan ngga sekolah dimarahin sama ibu guru." Ucap Naruto dengan nada kekanakannya berharap jika anak bungsunya itu mau diam dan paham.

Ryuu menjawab dengan gelengan manja, "Iie, pokoknya Lyuu ikut Kaa-chan cama Touchan." Teriaknya seraya menghentakan kedua kaki mungilnya ke atas lantai.

"Ryuu nakal, Kaa-chan nangis nih." Seloroh Naruto –berpura-pura menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Berpura-pura Seolah ia sedang menangis. Sasuke yang juga melihat kelakuan Naruto dari mobil hanya tersenyum tipis, lucu melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanakan.

Melihat Naruto yang –pura-pura— menangis tiba-tiba entah mengapa suasana menjadi hening. Ryuusuke yang tadinya menangis kini benar-benar diam, palingan hanya isakan lirih yang lolos dari bibirnya. Menma yang sedari tadi diam tak bereaksi akhirnya bereaksi juga, begitu Kaa-san tercintanya menangis. Dalam ingatan bocah mungil ini, dia sama sekali tidak mau melihat Naruto menangis.

"Kaa-chan." Lirihnya memandang iba sang Kaa-chan dengan kedua mata birunya ikut berair. "Ne, Lyuu kau nakal." Seloroh Menma menatap Ryuu sinis yang masih terdiam.

"Hiks. Hiks. Gomenne Kaa-chan." Isak Ryuu berusaha menghapus air matannya yang kembali keluar karena suara Menma yang terdengar sangat mengintimidasinya itu. "Kaa-chan jangan nangis~"

Dalam hati Naruto ingin tertawa keras, kedua anaknya ini memang sangat tak suka melihatnya menangis, hal ini kerap kali dijadikan oleh Naruto sebagai senjata jika mereka rewel seperti sekarang. "Kalau begitu... Kaa-chan bolehkan berangkat sekolah?" cicit Naruto sedikit ragu takut bungsunya itu menangis keras.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Ha'i Kaa-chan! Lyuu akan bermain dilumah cama Menma." Seloroh dengan lucunya Menma mewakili Ryuusuke menjawab.

Ryuu menatap kakaknya dengan tidak percaya, dalam hatinya menggerutu padahal tadi Menma yang menyuruhnya untuk menangis supaya Kaa-channya itu tidak jadi pergi ke sekolah. Tapi nyatanya sang Kakak luluh juga dengan tangisan coretpurapuracoret dari Naruto itu.

"Menma-nii..." Lirih Ryuusuke dengan bibir yang melengkung ke bawah dan bergetar, dalam hatinya Ryuusuke sama sekali tak setuju dengan perintah kakaknya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Menma, Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar dengan gemasnya Naruto mencubit pipi gembul anak sulungnya itu.

**Tin! Tin!** Suara klakson mobil Sasuke tak sabaran menyadarkan Naruto dari situasinya.

"Cepat Dobe." Teriak Sasuke dengan ababilnya tanpa tahu kata-kata panggilan 'Dobe' bisa mempengaruhi cara panggil Ryuusuke dan Menma kepada Naruto.

"Ne... Kaa-chan berangkat sekolah dulu yah." Jawab Naruto segera bergegas lari menuju mobil Sasuke. Meninggalkan Ryuusuke yang kini kembali menangis keras. Iruka sebagai pengasuh hanya menghela nafas melihat keponkan sayangnya ini yang suka sekali menagis.

"Cup—Cup— Lyuu gendut." suara lirih Menma menyadarkan Iruka dari lamunannya. Dilihatnya Menma yang tengah memeluk tubuh Ryuusuke, bantal tomat yang sedari tadi di tentengnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Melihat sifat tak biasa dari Menma kecil membuat Iruka terkiki kecil, ternyata meski cuek dan jutek jauh di dalam hati bocah imut itu sangat sayang sama adik kecilnya yang lahir lima menit lebih lama darinya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Lyuu ngga gendut!" Teriak Ryuusuke sembari membalas pelukan sayang kakaknya dan kembali menangis dengan keras di pelukan Manma. "Nii-chan yang gendut."

"Ne— kata Tou-chan, Menma-nii langcing milip Kaa-chan." Bisik Menma dengan ngawurnya yang entah tahu kata 'langsing' dari siapa, sembari menyadaran kepalanya pada bahu kecil Ryuusuke dan mencubit sebal pipi gembil adiknya itu. Mendengar celotehan tak jelas Menma mebuat Iruka tertawa tambah terpingkal.

"Chakhit~" rintih Ryuusuke karena pipinya dicubit oleh kakanya itu.

"Makanya ngga boleh nangis." Seloroh Menma menatap adik manjanya yang sedang mengusap pipinya yang memerah karena dicubit. "Nanti nii-chan cubit lagi." Kata Menma mempraktekan gestur orang mencubit, membuat Ryuusuke langsung memundurkan badannya menghindari cubitan dari Menma.

"Heem." Jawab Ryuusuke sembari merebut boneka tomat milik Menma dan dengan sekali sentak langsung lari ke dalam rumah melewati Iruka yang melongo terhadap perubahan emosi Ryuusuke secara tiba-tiba itu.

Menma melongo, terdiam, matanya mulai berair dan "Huweee! Kuku-chan." Tangis Menma seraya memanggil nama boneka tomat yang terinspirasi dari rambut merah Baa-san kesayangannya –Namikaze Kushina— yang dibawa secara paksa oleh sang adik, sedatar-datarnya keturunan Uchiha kalau benda kesayangannya direbut— nangis juga deh.

"Cyuubi lapal nii-chan! Cyuubi minta makan Kuku-chan." Teriak Ryuusuke dengan kerasnya dari dalam rumah. Mendengar teriakan Ryuusuke, Menma bertambah menangis keras. Tak mau bantal tomat kesayangannya habis di makan boneka rubah milik adiknya.

"Yare-yare dasar bocah." Ujar Iruka sembari menggendong tubuh Mena dan memenenagkan bocah imut itu.

Ryuusuke jahil ikh!

**.**

**Bandara Narita 11.00**

"_Welcome back_, Itachi." Ucap Fugaku yang pagi ini menjemput anak sulungnya dibandara dengan istri tercintanya Uchiha Mikota. Fugaku langsung memeluk putra sulungnya itu "Dan Kyuubi, selamat datang." Ujar Fugaku yang juga memeluk menantunya itu.

"Arigatou Tou-san, sudah menjemput kita kesini. Aku kira bocah nakal itu yang akan menjemput kita di bandara." Kata Kyuubi seraya membungkukan badannya hormat pada mertuanya itu.

Mikoto tertawa dengan sikap Kyuubi yang masih kaku jika di depan mereka, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto yang sudah menganggap Mikoto dan Fugakau layaknya seperti orang tua kandung. "Santailah sedikit Kyuubi, sikapmu itu masih saja canggung dihadapan kita." Tawa Nyonya Uchiha itu sedikit menggoda mantunya.

Kyuubi yang diperlakuan sedemikan rupa hanya tertawa _nervous _seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang Author akui tidak gatal. "_Gomenne, Kaa-san_."

Melihat tingkah laku 'istri'-nya yang terlihat salah tingkah, Itachi dengan pengertiannya merangkul pundak tegap dan kokoh milik Kyuubi. "Maklum saja, Haha. Kyuubi kan jarang bertemu dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Kata Itachi seraya mencuri ciuman pada pipi kiri Kyuubi. Menmbuat Kyuubi yang dicium tiba-tiba menyikut keras perut Itachi dengan ganasnya.

"Auch!" pekik Itachi.

"_Baka_!" pelotot Kyuubi dengan gumaman, takut diketahui oleh Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Kau kenapa Itachi?" tanya Mikoto heran sekaligus khawatir dengan ekspresi wajah Itachi yang kesikitan. 'emang enak.' seloroh Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Mungkin penyakit ayan Itachi kambuh, Kaa-san. Ayo Kaa-san aku tak sabar bertemu dengan duo kembar rewel itu." Ajak Kyuubi menarik lengan halus sang Kaa-san yang masih menatap Itachi dengan khawatir. Dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi yang kesakitan.

Fugaku yang melihat Itachi masih kesakitan hanya menggeleng, dan menepuk pelan punggung anak bungsunya itu. "Sabar yah." Ucap Fugaku dengan OOC-nya melenggang pergi meninggalkan Itachi begitu saja..

Itachi menghela nafas dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti keluarganya yang sudah berjalan meninggalkannya. Dalam hatinya terus menggumam "Awas kau Kyuubi." Gerutunya tak jelas.

**Konoha High School**

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, bosan rasanya jika kau memiliki fans fanatik yang menyebalkan dan selalu mengikutimu ke mana saja. Begitu juga yang sedang dirasakan Naruto, sejak bel istirahat berbunyi Suigetsu—penggemarnya— terus saja mengikutinya, membuatnya jengkel sekaligus moody.

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Sui!" bentak Naruto dengan matanya melotot.

Hening

Hening

Hen— "Kawaii!" teriak Suigetsu dengan hebohnya. Bagi Suigetsu melihat Naruto marah merupakan rezei baginya, karena baginya disaat Naruto marah bukannya terlihat mengerikan atau membuatnya takut, malah justru terlihat seperti malaikat keturunan setan (?)— menurut Suigetsu.

"Kau gila!" teriak Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap, dengan menghentakan kakinya pada lantai dan terus meracau sebal atas sikap tak jelas dari _kouhai_-nya ini.

"Aku gila karena cintamu, Naru-senpai." Goda Suigetsu yang kini telah mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Mendengar godaan berlebihan dari Suigetsu Naruto hanya membalas dengan memutarkan bola matanya bosan.

"Ne, _senpai_. Kau membawa bekal apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus seraya membukakan pintu atap sekolah dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak menenteng_ bentou_.

"Kau ketus sekali, _Senpai_."

"_Sensei_." Panggil Naruto mengacuhkan Suigetsu yang sedang menyerocos tak jelas padanya itu. Naruto tersenyum lebar begitu bertemu dengan sensei tercintanya yang Teme-nya tingkat dewa.

Uchiha Sasuke atau yang tadi disapa 'Sensei' segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari halaman sekolah yang tampak ramai, maklum saja bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi.

"Sedang apa sensei disini?" tanya Suigetsu yang terdengar sinis dan terlihat sekali ekspresi tak suka ditujukan pada senseinya itu. Sejak pertama masuk Konoha Gakuen Suigetsu memang sangat membenci guru yang mengampu pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika itu.

Mungkin ketidak sukaannya berawal dari koran sekolah yang menyiarkan tentang kedekatan tak wajar antara Naruto dan Sasuke, dan beberapa kali Sugetsu juga menangkap Sasuke dan Naruto kepergok berduaan dan sesekali pulang bersama.

"Bukan urusanmu, Houzuki—san." Jawab Sasuke datar dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Suigetsu yang diperlakukan sedemikan rupa oleh Sasuke, menjadi tidak enak sendiri. "_Fine_, kali ini aku kalah." Gerutu Suigetsu berlalu dari hadapan SasuNaru dengan gesture seolah-oleh kalah. "Tapi— Uchiha-sensei, aku tak akan menyerah mendapatkan Naru-chan," tantang Suigetsu dengan mengacungkam jari tengahnya pada Sasuke. Kasar sekali.

Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan Sugetsu hanya mendecih dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih melongo melihat kejadian barusan.

"Dobe."

"E—eh, Teme! Kau mengagetkanku." Gerutu Naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya di lantai atap diikuti dengan Sasuke.

"Lain kali akan aku adukan sikap buruknya itu kepada Jiraiya-san. Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke seraya mengambil sumpit dan kotak bentou yang Naruto sodorkan kepadanya. Mendengar umpatan Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis. Betapa beruntungnya ia punya suami yang selalu mencintainya.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dia. Serahkan saja pada Uchiha-Namikaze Naruto." Kata Naruto sembari membusungkan dadanya seolah dirinya dapat dengan mudah menghalangi sikap Suigetsu yang terkadang berlebihan itu.

Mendengar nada sombong dari Naruto, Sasuke hanya mendengus geli dan mulai menyantap bentou buatan 'istri' tercintanya itu.

"Teme."

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu ku kalau Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii akan pulang ke Konoha hari ini." Kata Naruto seraya memainkan sedotan susu di bibirnya. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sebal.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Teme." Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf, dengan terpaksa Sasuke menghentikan acara makanya, dan menatap tajam mata biru milik 'istri'-nya ahh... betapa cantiknya warna biru pada mata 'istri'-nya itu minus rasa marahnya.

"Aku. Benci. Itachi." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tenangnya dan kembali melahap bentou-nya.

Mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke, Naruto mencoba menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan erat. Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali, tapi kenapa Sasuke belum melupakannya pikir Naruto dengan beringasnya mengambil satu kotak susu dan menyedot dengan cepatnya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Entah saking ababilnya atau Naruto yang pintar sekali merusak suasana, saking tergesa-gesanya meminum susu hingga terbatuk dengan konyolnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan meletakan bentou yang tadi dimakannya sejenak, mengusap tengkuk berbau citrus itu –mencoba mengurangi batuk Naruto yang makin menjadi "Dasar, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sembari menghapus setitik susu di sudut bibir Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Diam kau, Teme. Uhuk~." Gerutu Naruto menggapai air minum yang disediakan untuk Sasuke, dan dengan perlahan meminumnya.

"_Aishiteru_." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang entah keberapa kali dalam hidupnya hanya mengerutkan dahi begitu dengan tiba-tibanya Sasuke mengatakannya kembali "Kau aneh."

"Hn. Lupakan kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Sekarang kau adalah milik ku, bukan 'dia'." Kata Sasuke menatap lurus wajah bulat Naruto. Tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Sasuke, Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan menghela nafas berat.

"_Aishiteru mo, Baka_." Lirih Naruto sembari menempelkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya kebibirnya –menciumnya dengan penuh cinta lalu melepaskan dari bibirnya dan menempelkan pada bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya "Kenapa tidak mencium bibirku langsung." Kata Sasuke dengan vulgarnya.

Wajah Naruto memerah "Aku tak suka mulutmu saat ini, pasti rasanya nasi kepal dan sayuran." Kata Naruto sembari bergidik dan menirukan gesture seseorang yang ingin muntah. Ingat! Naruto sama sekali tidak suka hal yang berbau karbohidrat semacam nasi atau lebih parah lagi sayuran.

Melihat tingkah lucu Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring— menyeringai. Selera makannya sudah berkurang, yang ada sekarang adalah selera ingin memakan blonde di depannya ini. "Akan aku buat kau menyukai makanan 'itu'." Kata Sasuke menyeringai seraya memainkan jari-jemarinya pada bibir merah Naruto, sedikit mencubitnya gemas— alhasil langsung ditampik dengan mudahnya oleh Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sensei." gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Persiapan untuk memakan bibirmu." Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke langsung menyambar bibir merah merekah milik Naruto, menciumnya dengan kasar.

Mengetahui jika bibirnya diserang tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke, tangan Natruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari kungkunga erat tangan berbalut otot itu "Le—phass!" teriak putus asa Naruto karena yakin Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada Naruto sebelum aksinya itu terlaksana.

Greb!

Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke merubah poisisi mereka yang awalnya duduk kini sudah terbaring dengan Naruto yang berada di bawah Sasuke dan sebagai tambahan tangan kekar Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua tangan Naruto di masing-masing kepalanya. "Mhmm!" erang Naruto masih tak terima dengan tingkah bejad suaminya itu yang cepat sekali terpancing libidonya.

Melancarkan aksinya, Sasuke dengan lihai menggerakan kepalanya mencoba menggoda dan mencari posisi yang pas untuk memagut bibir mungil Naruto yang mulai menghangat.

"Shu—suke... engh!" erang Naruto dengan kerasnya begitu ujung lidah Sasuke menggelitik bibir bawahnya, membuatnya kewalahan –lebih tepatnya ketakutan menghadapi rasa nasi dan sayuran dari rongga milik Sasuke. "Chu—chuk gharh~." Naruto terus mengerang tanpa bisa melanjutkan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan.

Dengan gerakan sensual Sasuke menjilat dengan perlahan area bibir tengah Naruto dengan ujung bibirnya. memaksa untuk memasukan bibirnya kedalam gua hangat milik Naruto. Mencoba untuk menggoda Naruto, Sasuke sengaja menggesekan hidung bangirnya pada hidung Naruto "Mhmm." Erang Naruto protes atas sikap yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Jari jemari Naruto yang dicengkram Sasuke sedikit bergetar, begitu hisapan kuat pada bibirnya semakin keras dan menggoda. "Sha—shakit." Rintih Naruto ketika dengan nikmatnya Sasuke melumat habis bibir merahnya. mencoba menahan mual akibat rasa nasi kepal dan sayuran yang ada di rongga mulut Sasuke, dengan segala usahanya mencoba mendorong tubuh diatasnya.

"Enghh.. Mhmm."

Melihat Naruto yang ketar-ketir karena takut meraskan rasa sayur yang masih tertinggal di bibirnya, Sasuke segera melepaskan cengkraman kuat pada tangan berbalut kulit tan itu. Dengan sekali hisapan kuat, Sasuke melepaskan pagutan pada bibir merah Naruto yang terlihat membengkak.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Suara batuk Naruto menyapa indera pendengarannya, dengan insting jeniusnya Sasuke segera menyodorkan susu _vanilla_ milik kekakasihnya kedepan bibir mungil itu. "Minumlah." Sodor Sasuke yang langsung disambar oleh Naruto dan meminumya dengan cepat.

"Rasa bencimu pada sayuran terkadang membuatku repot juga, Dobe." Kata Sasuke sembari menghapus liur hasil ciuman ganasnya yang singkat itu pada bibir Naruto.

Naruto langsung melototkan matanya, sebal dengan tingkah egois suaminya itu. Dan segera menyedot susu kotaknya dengan semangatnya.

"Baka!" ujar Naruto dengan kekanakannya melempar bungkus kotak susu yang kosong kearah Sasuke yang untung saja dengan cekatan tangan alabaster milik Sasuke bisa menyingkirkannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar seraya bangun dari posisi duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana? Bukannya belum bel masuk" tanya Naruto heran dengan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri padahal jam tangannya belum menunjukan bel masuk kelas.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto –mencoba membantu Dobenya untuk berdiri "Ada rapat di perusahaan, tadi aku sudah izin dengan Jiraiya-san." Kata Sasuke membantu menepuk kotoran debu yang menempel pada celana Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk paham, suaminya ini memang bukan guru tetap di Kohona Gakuen. Pekerjaan tetapnya adalah Direktur Uchiha Corp menggantikan Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke mengajar di sekolah semata-mata ingin menjaga Dobe-nya dan juga mengisi jam kosong ketika tidak ada pekerjaan. Lagipula Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah yang dibangun atas kerja sama antara Uchiha dan Namikaze, jadi memanfaatkan kekayaan dengan mengajar dengan jam kemauan sendiri— tak ada salahnya kan?

Terkadang Naruto berpikir, Sasuke tak pernah menghargai waktu kosong dan liburnya. Malah justru suaminya itu menambah pekerjaan baru.

Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran jenius Uchiha Sasuke, hanya dia dan otak Uchihanya saja yang tahu.

**.**

**.**

Dengan gontai Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju loker untuk mengganti _uwabaki_-nya dengan sepatu kets miliknya ditemani bocah berisik dengan tato di kedua pipinya dan bocah Rusa yang sedari tadi menguap lebar. Pelajaran akhir tadi Biologi, meski semalam Sasuke 'mengajarkannya' Biologi walau harus ada imbalannya, bagi Naruto hal paling tersulit dalam mengerjakannya adalah ketika Karin-sensei—guru Biologi— menatapnya dengan tajam karena Naruto yang bolak-balik bersemu ketika mengingat pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Sasuke.

Mana lagi dadanya sudah terasa pegal lagi, Chk! Pasti kedua bocah nakalnya sedang 'kelaparan', dan juga Teme-nya yang tidak mengantarkannya pulang. Membuatnya siang ini menjadi lebih menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Uchiha-sensei lagi, Naruto?" tanya Kiba begitu sampai di depan loker masing-masing.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto singkat. Kembali menutup lokernya begitu selesai mengganti uwabakinya dengan sepatu kets kesayangannya.

"Memangnya hari ini kau tidak ada les?" tanya Kiba penuh ke-kepoan.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto datar seraya ngeloyor begitu saja meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih setia di depan loker.

"Kenapa dia, Shika?" tanya sangsi Kiba pada tingkah aneh sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Jujur setelah membaca koran sekolah dan kerap kali melihat Naruto dan Sasuke pulang bersama yang disangkal oleh Naruto jika Sasuke adalah guru lesnya, membuat Kiba sangsi dengan hubungan sebatas murid-guru itu. Instingnya mengatakan jika ada hubungan special diantara mereka. Sok tahu!

"Mana aku tahu, _Baka-Inu_. Merepotkan." Seloroh Shika dengan jahilnya mengapit leher Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya, membuat Kiba berontak dan ingin dilepaskan dari pitingan kejam kekasihnya itu yang terkadang kekanakan.

"Lepas, Rusa-Nanas!" teriak Kiba dengan ababilnya mencoba melepas pitingan tangan Shiamaru yang mulai membuatnya sesak. Melupakan sejenak keraguan hubungan antara sahabat dan gurunya itu.

**Mension Uchiha**

"Tadaima." Kata Naruto dengan lemasnya memasuki ruangan mension keluarga Uchiha. Jauh di lubuk hatinya merasa heran karena tidak mendengar teriakan nyaring anaknya yang biasa menungguinya di teras depan rumah.

Setelah melepas sepatu _kets-_nya, Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak biasanya suasana mension Uchiha terlihat ramai, apalagi terdengar suara televisi yang terdengar dengan volume keras—ternyata Naruto melupakan jika Kyuubi dan Itachi akan ke Konoha.

"Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto heran begitu melihat ibu mertuanya yang tengah memangku Ryuusuke yang sedang melonjak-lonjak menonton film kartu kesayangannya.

"Nee—Naruto. Gomene Kaa-san tak mendengar kau pulang." Senyum lembut Mikoto seraya bangun menghampiri Naruto yang masih menenteng tas sekolahnya, Ryuusuke yang ada di gendongan Mikoto terus meronta tak sabar ingin di gendong oleh Naruto."Kaa-chan~" rengeknya manja.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii dimana?" tanya Naruto mengulurkan tangannya seraya menggendong Ryuusuke yang langsung memeluk lehernya dengan erat, sampai Naruto hampir kehilangan nafas.

Mikoto melihat reaksi Ryuusuke terhadap Naruto langsung tertawa " Menma sedang berenang dengan Tou-sama. Sedangkan Kyuubi ada di taman belakang dan Itachi dia sedang istirahat dikamar. Ahahaha~ cucu-cucuku tumbuh dengan lucunya." Gemas Mikoto mencoba mencubit pipi gembil Ryuusuke yang langsung ditampik tak suka oleh tangan mungil Ryuusuke.

Mendengar orang itu sedang tidur, Naruto sedikit menghela nafas lega –entah mengapa.

"Nee— Kaa-san, Naru mau ke kamar dulu. Rasanya gerah." Celetuk Naruto masih tetap menggendong si bungsu Ryuusuke yang kini mencoba membuka baju seragam Naruto –ingin menyusu. Bertemu dengan Kyuubi nanti saja, rasanya badannya lelah sekali hari ini.

Mikoto mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada manantu tercintanya itu "Istirahatlah, lagi pula kau pasti lelah." Kata Mikoto seraya mengelus surai pirang menantunya itu dan mencium sekilas pipi gembil Ryuusuke yang sudah terlihat mengantuk dan terus merengek ingin menyusu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto menggendong tubuh gembul bungsunya itu sembari meniti tangga dengan hati-hati. Hingga—

"Naruto." Suara baritone yang sudah lama tak ingin ia dengar lagi kini merasuki gendang telingannyaa. Dengan sedikit enggan, Naruto membalikan badannya menatap sosok tegap berambut hitam panjang sebahu itu.

"I—Itachi-san." Cicit Naruto begitu melihat kakak iparnya. Ingatan Naruto seketika kembali ke masa tiga tahun lalu, yang kini terus berputar memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk Ryuusuke denga eratnya. Membuat bocah gembul itu bertambah rewel.

"Lama tak bertemu, sayang." Timpal Itachi sembari memiringkan bibirnya. Dan menyapa lembut bibir merekah milik sang Namikaze dengan mesranya..

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Tbc...?**

**.**

Nyahh... Pusing Kuro ngetik chap 3 ini, gomenne masih belum ada lemonnya, Kuro lagi musatin inti konflik kenapa Naruto bisa hamil and nikah muda sama Sasuke. Lagian bentar lagi tanggal 14 Kuro mau perang, jadinya Kuro harus menjaga kesucian pikiran dulu *ngeles*.

Dan maaf juga yang dugaan ceritanya melenceng dari perkiraan para senpai ^^, Dan juga yang request anak ItaKyuu juga mmm... ditunggu pasti akan indah pada waktunya. #author debil

**Thanks yang udah meriveiw: **** 11****. ****Ara Uchiha****. ****shizuka kirarin****. ****Heiwajima Shizaya****. ****RisaSano****. ****. ****Vianycka Hime**** .****miszshanty05****. ****chiimao13****. ****funny bunny blaster****. ****Arum Junnie****. ****kirei- neko****. ****hatakehanahungry****. ****uzumakinamikazehaki****. ****Astro O'connor****. ****FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite**** .****TheBrownEyes'129****. ****kuchiharu****. ****Neko Twins Kagamine****. ****. ****. ****UchikazeRei. ****Natsu-Chan26****. ****UCHIHA yunaHitssugaya.****. ****Nam Min Seul****. ****mirror2. ****babyberrypie****. ****Dei' Re-kun****. ****miira. ****ohana no haruno. ****Ratih. ****0706.**** Guest.****hanazawa kay****. Serta yang udah memfave dan memfollow. Arigatou na.*bow***

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru. ItaNaru. ItaKyuu etc**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut raven, mata biru, sulung)**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut pirang, mata item, bungsu)**

**Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi : 23 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**o) Sebelumnya Kuro mau ngasih tau, kalau Ryuu sama Menma tuh kembar dan maaf untuk kesalahan umur mereka di chapter 1, dan SasuNaru mereka menikah waktu Naruto 14 jalan 15 tahun karena 'sesuatu', nanti di jelasin seiring jalannya cerita XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter :_

"_I—Itachi-san." Cicit Naruto begitu melihat kakak iparnya. Ingatan Naruto seketika kembali ke masa tiga tahun lalu, yang kini terus berputar memenuhi pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk Ryuusuke denga eratnya. Membuat bocah gembul itu bertambah rewel._

"_Lama tak bertemu, sayang." Timpal Itachi sembari memiringkan bibirnya. Dan menyapa lembut bibir merekah milik sang Namikaze dengan mesranya.._

.

.

Naruto berdiri mematung—terpaku— diperlakukan sedemikian oleh sang kakak ipar, bahkan ketika bibir merah Itachi mulai melumat dan memagut bibirnya dengan intens –tangisan Ryuusuke seolah menjadi angin lalu baginya. Entah mengapa kedua pipinya menghianati pikirannya saat ini.

"Kaa-chan~" tangis Ryuusuke makin menjadi ketika dirinya dihimpit oleh badan Itachi dan Naruto. Bocah bersurai pirang itu terus menerus menari-narik kerah baju Naruto, dirinya begitu tidak nyaman berada diposisi seperti ini. Entah mengapa— meski masih kecil tampaknya bocah kecil itu sama sekali tak suka dengan apa yang dilakuakan Itachi terhadap Kaa-sannya.

**Plak!**

Suara tepukan kecil mampir di pipi putih Itachi, mata Itachi langsung membelalak dan menatap bocah bersurai pirang yang tadi menampar kecil pipi putihnya— yang terpaksa harus melepas pagutan rindu pada _blonde_ Namikaze di depannya. "Hiks. _Ji-chan_ jahat! Lyuu cecak." Tangis Ryuusuke sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada sang Kaa-chan.

Mendengar teriakan Ryuusuke— seketika Naruto sadar akan ketertegunannya yang bisa menjadi peluang bagi sosok tegap di depannya. Tanpa peduli dengan Itachi yang masih di hadapannya—Naruto langsung berlari menggendong erat Ryuusuke ke kamarnya. "Ku tunggu kau nanti malam di halaman belakang mension." Bisik Itachi sebelum tubuh Naruto masuk sepenuhnya ke kamar.

Dengan seringai lebar, Itachi menjilat bibir yang tadi baru saja digunakan untuk melepas rindu pada Naruto."Manis, seperti biasanya." Bisik Itachi sembari berlalu memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Iruka untuknya dan Kyuubi.

Tanpa tahu surai merah yang menatapnya tajam dan penuh emosi melihat kejadian kilat yang baginya sangat menyakitkan itu. "Brengsek!" ucapnya dengan tangan terkepal dan bergetar.

**.**

Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu yang baru saja ia banting dengan keras, menimbulkan debuman keras dan membuat Mikoto yang berada dilantai satu mendengarnya heran.

"Astaga, apa yang dia lakukan." Batin Naruto miris—dengan tergesa-gesanya Naruto segera melepas satu—dua—tiga kancing bajunya, mencoba meredakan tangisan Ryuusuke yang tak kunjung mereda semenjak tadi.

"Ji-chan jahat~" tangis Ryuusuke—ternyata bocah berambut pirang ini masih memendam dendam pada Itachi yang membuatnya sesak.

Naruto mengelus lembut surai pirang pada Ryuusuke, mencoba menghilangkan keringat pada rambut anaknnya itu "Cup—Cup, Ryuu-chan. Kaa-chan disini." Ujr Naruto dengan menyodorkan ASI pada Ryuuske yag langsung menyambarnya dengan gemas.

Naruto terdiam memandang anaknya yang masih terisak dengan keras tersebut, "Sasuke— _Aishiteru_. _Aishiteru_." Rapal Naruto sembari memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba menetralisir hatinya yang goyah akibat ciuman dari Itachi. "_Gomenne_, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto dengan menyadarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar, isakan lembut lolos dari bibir manisnya—dengan tetap merangkul sayang Ryuusuke. Naruto bergetar menahan isak yang mulai berubah menjadi tangisan lirih.

**Flashback On**

Sesosok pemuda pirang berlari dengan antusiasnya menuruni tangga untuk menemui sang kakak –Namikaze Kyuubi— yang berniat mengajaknya bermain ke rumah teman kakaknya. Selama ini Naruto memang selalu dilarang oleh Kyuubi untuk ikut bermain dengan teman-teman kakanya itu. Jadi— ketika tiba-tiba dengan baiknya Kyuubi mengajak Naruto untuk bermain ke kediaman Uchiha— tanpa berpikir dua kali, Naruto langsung mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya tersebut.

"Kyuu-nii, Naru sudah siap!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang dengan bersemangatnya memanggil Kyuubi yang tengah duduk santai di sofa malas depan televisi.

Memandang penampilan rapi adiknya—Kyuubi sedikit terkekeh, kaos berwarna jingga dengan kerah dibelakangnya serta celana pendek selutut yang terlihat santai sekaligus kasual. "Kau bersemangat sekali, ne? _toutou-chan_." Ledek Kyuubi seraya mencubit pipi adiknya yang meski sudah kelas tiga SMP masih memiliki pipi yang chubby.

"_Urushai yo!"_ bentak Naruto pada kakaknya yang suka sekali meledek. "Ayo cepat! Kyuu-nii. Aku ingin bermain kerumah keluarga Uchiwa." Kata Naruto dengan antusiasnya sudah menarik-narik lengan Kyuubi dengan kerasnya.

"_Nande_? Uchiha!— Naruto." Ralat Kyuubi sembari mengacak surai pirang halus milik sang adik yang merupakan turuna dari sang Ayah.

"Apa peduliku." Acuh Naruto segera berlalu memasuki mobil milik Kyuubi, dan dengan santainya segera duduk di bangku penumpang tanpa mempedulikan Kyuubi yang sudah _sweetdrop_ ria melihat tingkah tak sabaran dan kekanakan Naruto yang terkadang membuatnya keteteran.

"Cepat Kyuu-nii." Teriak Naruto dengan tak sabarannya.

"_Yare-Yare_, sabar _gaki_!"

.

.

**Uchiha Mension**

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas di atap mension keluarganya, hobinya selain bermain ke club malam— usai kuliah adalah menyendiri di apartement pribadinya atau berkumpul bersama dengan teman satu _genk_-nya di atap mension keluarga Uchiha. Tak peduli Ayahnya yang bolak-balik memberi peringatan agar tak bermain dengan teman-teman masa SMA-nya—bagi Sasuke menikmati hidup dengan senang-senang adalah hal wajib yang harus dilaksanakan dalam hidup.

Gaya hidup Sasuke yang sekarang memang banyak dipengaruhi oleh kakaknya— merokok, bermain wanita, suka memberontak dan juga suka berkumpul dan pesta alkohol. Sudah berulang kali Fugaku harus ke kantor polisi untuk membungkam tingkah laku anak bungsunya itu dari sorotan wartawan.

"Kau telat, _Baka!_" teriak Sasori melempar kaleng bir di genggamannya ke arah Kyuubi yang baru datang—usai kuliah tadi, kelima teman Sasuke –Utakata, Shukaku, Sasori, Kyuubi, Sai— awalnya memang berencana ingin bermain ke _game center_ tapi karena bujukan Kyuubi untuk _hang out_ di rumah Uchiha akhirnya mereka setuju atas usul tersebut.

"_Gomen_." Jawab Kyuubi sekenanya dan menyambar rokok dari genggaman tangan Shukaku yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. "Naruto!" bentak Kyuubi begitu mengetahui sang adik yan sangat lelet berjalan dengan memperhatikan se-isi mension Uchiha. Terkadang Kyuubi sebal sendiri dengan tingkah Naruto yang terkadang aneh, sebenarnya sudah berulang kali Kyuubi mengajak Naruto berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di mension Uchiha. Tapi rasa kagum pada arsitektur dan barang-barang antik milik keluarga Uchiha selalu memancing kekaguman tersendiri dari bocah blonde tersebut.

"Ne—Ne—kau tak sabaran sekali, Kyuu-nii." Gerutu Naruto yang ternyata tidak sendiri, di sebelah Naruto ada Uchiha Itachi—kakak Sasuke— yang juga ternyata sudah pulang dari kampusnya. Itachi memang lebih suka berkumpul dengan teman akrab Sasuke—selain karena Sasori dan Utakata adalah teman kuliahnya pada program pascasarjana di _Universitas Konoha_ ini.

"Ku kira mension Uchiha kedatangan seorang pencuri blonde yang suka dengan barang-barang antik milik keluarga Uchiha." Ledek Itachi seraya mengacak rambut pirang Naruto dan sekaligus— dengan sigap menerima bungkus rokok dari Utakata yang langsung dinyalakan dan dihisapnya.

Naruto yang dikata sedemikian oleh Itachi merasa kedua pipi nya memanas. Memang salah merasa kagum dengan barang antik koleksi keluarga Uchiha? Salahkan lah para penghuni Uchiha yang pelit, tidak mau memberi tahu dimana tempat penjualan barang-barang antik itu Dengan perasaan setengah kesal— Naruto mendudukan dirinya disamping Uchiha muda yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya—rokok di tangan Sasuke sudah dibuang. Sasuke tahu Namikaze muda ini sangat benci dengan rokok.

"Mukamu merah." Ucap Sasuke dengan datarnya seraya mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba memfoto ekspresi Naruto saat ini— yang tentunya langsung ditepis oleh tangan berbalut kulit tan itu.

"_Urushai yo, Baka_!" bentak Naruto menyambar minuman kaleng yang sedang digenggam oleh Shukaku. Posisi Naruto saat duduk di antara Sasuke dan Itachi yang masih setia menghisap rokonya. Sedangkan Shukaku sedang duduk diatas beton yang terdapat pembatas pagarnya sebelah badan Itachi yang tengah menyender pembatas pagar.

"Na—Naru." Lirih Shukaku miris begitu Naruto meminum minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Uhuk! Minuman apa ini?" kata Naruto dengan protesnya menatap ngeri minuman kaleng yang tadi diminumnya. Mukanya memerah menahan rasa aneh yang pada indera perasanya.

"Alkohol." Kata Sasuke dengan lempengnya. Merasa jijik dengan apa yang diminumnya—Naruto langsung melempar kaleng bir itu pada Shukaku. "Kenapa kau tak bilang?" sewot Naruto memandang sengit Shukaku yang hanya terkekeh seru melihat tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan hanya karena minuman ber-alkohol. Dengan tak pedulinya Shukaku hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya dan kembali menikmati bir di kalengnya. Lumayan dapat ciuman tak langsung dari adik Kyuubi batin Shukaku dengan gelonya.

"Sshh! Kau pemarah sekali, Na-Ru-To." Kata Sasuke seraya merangkul pundak Naruto dengan mesranya, dan mencoba menyapukan hidung bangirnya pada ceruk bening milik sang Namikaze muda. Diperlakukan sedemikian oleh Sasuke, Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding beton di belakangnya. "Baka!" lirih Naruto menerima begitu saja perlakuan Sasuke tanpa tahu Itachi yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan intens. Membuat Kyuubi yang sedang –berpura-pura- memainkan ponsel merasa cemas dengan tingkah yang dilakuakan sahabat dan adiknya itu.

**Greb!**

Dengan gerakan cepat— Itachi menyambar rahang Naruto dan—

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" suara batuk Naruto keras begitu dengan sengajanya Itachi mentransfer asap rokok yang sedang dihisapnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang dari sananya sangat benci dan anti dengan asap rokok terbatuk dengan keras hingga kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening— menahan perih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan— Itachi!' Geram Sasuke seraya melepas rangkulannya pada Naruto. Matanya menatap Itachi dengan tajamnya. Itachi dengan santainya kembali meneruskan aktivitas merokoknya tanpa peduli Naruto yang terus terbatuk tak karuan.

"Aku harap kau mengerti posisimu sebagai tunangan seorang U-chi-ha I-ta-chi, Naruto." kata Itachi dengan santainya menimbulkan urat kemarahan Sasuke.

"Kau konyol." seru Sasuke dengan pandangan menusuk, segera menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang sudah mulai tenang. Aksi brutal Sasuke sontak membuat kaget semuanya—bahkan Kyuubi yang sedari tadi diam hanya menghela nafas berat dan mengacak surai merah kekuningan miliknya. Merasa jenuh dengan tingkah kakak-adik Uchiha yang terus-menerus berontak hanya karena adiknya yang baru berumur 14 tahun!

Melihat Naruto dibawa pergi oleh Sasuke dengan sigap Itachi mengejar mereka berdua. Meninggalkan Kyuubi and the gank yang melongo melihat tingkah ababil kekanakan _a la_ keluarga Uchiha. Menyisakan Kyuubi _and the gank_ yang menghela nafas serentak— sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah kekanakan mereka.

"Seharusnya dari awal kau jujur Kyuubi." Seloroh Sai yang sedari tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak bisa membohongiku, kurasa keputusan konyol menolok perjodohan Uchiha-Namikaze adalah hal bodoh." Ketus Sai tetap melakukakn kegiatan melukisnya tanpa menatap lawan biacaranya.

"..."

"Betul kan?"

"Apa!" jawab Kyuubi dengan sengaknya langsung merebut botol dari genggaman tangan Shukaku.

"Kau. Menyukai. Itachi." Eja Sai diselingi dengan seringai menyebalka, ingatan Kyuubi jika semua eturunan Uchiha benar adanya menyebalkan. Mmebuat Shukaku yang sedang merokok tersedak puntung rokok dan Utakata yang sedang bermain pnsel segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Terkadang aku benci sekali dengan keturunan Uchiha yang sok tahu tapi ternyata benar. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Itachi-san. Dari awal aku tahu jika Itachi-san lebih menyukai Naruto ketimbang aku— yang suka serampangan dan tentunya jauh dengan nilai moral masyarakat. Aku tidak ingin egois." Kata Kyuubi seraya menerawang jauh meningat penolakannya terhadap perjodohannya dengan Itachi. Dari awal bertemu— Itachi memang lebih tertarik dengan adiknya daripada dirinya.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Kata Sasori dengan suara tersedaknya— entah mengapa mendengar pengakuan Kyuubi membuatnya tersedak pocky yang sedang dimakannya. "Stop! Stop! Kenapa kau tak terus terang jika kau menyukai si brengsek keriput itu?"

"_Hell no_! Haruskah aku bertingkah seperti seorang gadis dan menceritakan jika aku—seorang pria—menyukai seorang pria juga?" ketus Kyuubi dengan seraya menendang betis pemuda Akasuna tersebut. "Auch."

"Bukannya dengan kau menolak perjodohan dengan Itachi malah justru kau adalah pihak egois yang tak bisa memahami dan membantu Sasuke yang bahkan menyukai adikmu sejak dulu. Apa kau tak sadar?" sahut Shukaku.

"Argh! Aku bingung brengsek! Mana mungkin aku tak peduli dengan Sasuke. Aku tahu tiap malam dia selalu menghubungi Naruto secara diam-diam agar Itachi keesokannya tidak menghukum adikku karena dekat dengan orang lain. Memangnya aku tak pernah memikirkan, adikku yang lebam sana-sini karena Itachi selalu memperlakukannya kasar tiap adikku dekat dengan pria atau wanita lain. Aku sadar tentang itu." Gerutu Kyuubi menatap jauh ke langit memandang awan yang berarak tertiup angin. Sebesit perasaan menyesal—karena dirinya lah Sasuke tak bisa mendapatkan sang terkasih, karena dirinyalah Naruto selalu mendapatkan luka fisik karena kecemburuan dan kepossesifan Itachi yang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah—kini kita pasrahkan semuanya pada Sasuke, tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan bungsu brengsek itu. Sebelum Itachi-Naruto mengikat janji suci satu minggu lagi." Kata Sai menyeringai seraya membayangkan rencana apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke untuk memperjuangkan adik Kyuubi—cintanya.

**Dua hari kemudian.**

Suara rintik hujan menggema di sepanjang ruang Apartement milik Itachi. Bau tanah basah menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman pemuda mungil lainnnya yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya— bahunya bergetar— menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang kini terdapat luka lebam dan sayatan.

Dengan perlahan sosok tegap itu merangkak mendekati Naruto yang berada di sudut ranjang lainnya— yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan yang ditumpukan pada kedua kakinya yang juga dilipat.

"Naru, sayang." Bisik Itachi dengan suara lembut— yang bagi Naruto adalah suara yang mengerikan.

"St—sthop Itachi-nii." Cicit Naruto begitu sosok tegap Itachi telah sampai di hadapannya, bahu Naruto bergetar hebat begitu jemari Itachi mencoba menggamit dagu lancip miliknya dan menengadahkan wajah manis yang kini terlihat pucat itu kedepan wajahnya. Kemeja putih yang dipakai Naruto sedikit melorot— menampilkan bahu mungilnya yang terdapat rembesan darah akibat sayatan tipis yang dilakukan oleh Itachi.

"Kenapa?" bisik Itachi mulai mengeluarkan silet kecil dari saku celananya.

"A—aku takut. S—sungguh ini menyakitkan." Rintih Naruto menahan erangan sakit begitu dengan lihainya Itachi menorehkan luka horisontal pada lengan kiri Naruto. "Nghh—Gah! Gomen. Gomen. Gomen Itachi-nii" rintih Naruto kesakitan dengan terus bergetar.

Itachi menyeringai dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya pada luka sayatan pada tubuh Naruto yang tadi dibuatnya. Menjilatnya dengan perlahan lalu menghisap dengan penuh perasaan —mencoba meresapi rasa darah pada tubuh tunangan nakalnya itu. "Apakah dengan hanya meminta maaf, sakit disini akan hilang." Gumam Itachi menunjuk ke arah jantungnya berada –memandang Naruto tajam dengn sorot yang mengerikan, membuat sosok mungil di depannya bergetar hebat.

Air mata Naruto menggenang, nafasnya makin menderu tak karuan. Sudah dua puluh empat jam ia disekap oleh tunangannya— sudah berkali-kali silet milik Itachi mengukir tubuhnya. Bahkan kini disudut bibirnya terdapat luka lebam akibat tamparan keras dari Itachi.

"Hiks. Gomenne." Tangis Naruto.

Plak!

Dengan sadisnya, Itachi menampar pipi bergaris Naruto rasa anyir memenuhu rongga mulutnya, menyisakan noda darah yang mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah terang yang kini tampak memucat.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" ancam Itachi menjambak keras surai pirang Naruto hingga mendongak keras menatap wajah Itachi tepat di atasnya.

"Go—Gomen. Berhenti, Itachi-nii." Isak lirih Naruto.

Itachi menyeringai dan mengambil gelas berisi vodka di meja samping tempat tidur, meminumnya, dan sekali sentak menjambak rambut Naruto. Memaksa bibir itu membuka dengan menggamit masing-masing pipi Naruto— secara paksa Itachi menyalurkan vodka yang masih di mulutnya dan mulai mengalirkan kedalam mulut Naruto. Sedikit melumat dan memeagut dalam bibir tunangannya itu.

Itachi menyeringai lebar— melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah karena harus menelan secara paksa minuman beralkohol yang tidak disukainya itu.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ghah!" tenggorokannya terasa panas, pandangannya saat itu juga serasa berputar, kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Ingatkan Itachi jika Naruto sangat anti meminum minuman beralkohol.

Tak pernah Naruto fikirkan memiliki tunangan yang possesif—tidak, lebih tepatnya _psycho_, Itachi sama sekali tidak suka dan benci jika Naruto dekat atau akrab dengan pria atau wanita lain selain dirinya. Demi Jashin— Kiba hanya mengutarakan perasaan sebenarnya pada Naruto dan dia tiba-tiba mencium Naruto ditaman. Hingga akhirnya Itachi yang melihat— dan berakhir dengan goresan sana-sini pada tubuhnya.

Meski jujur, Naruto masih bersyukur— Itachi tidak pernat dan tidak mau 'memasuki-nya' sebelum ikatan suci benar-benar terjalin di antara mereka. Dengan itu— walaupun Itachi kerap kali menyiksa tubuhnya, tetapi _single hole_ milik Naruto sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh tangan bejad Itachi.

"Gomen, Itachi-nii. Hiks—Arggh!" tangis Naruto makin kencang begitu dengan sadisnya Itachi mengigit perbatasan antar bahu dan lehernya dengan keras.

"Nghhh!" erang Nartuto kesakitan, begitu dirasakannya darah mulai merembes dari luka gigitan Itachi, kulit mulusnya sedikit terkelupas. Dengan beringas tanpa merasa jijik— Itachi menjilat luka gigitannya dan sesekali menghisap darah milik kakasihnya itu, bak vampire yang kehausan darah

"Hahhhgh!" Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, nafasnya menderu tak karuan, badannya terasa mati rasa, jemari tannya mencoba menjambak keras surai panjang milik Itachi. Menahan gejolak aneh, gejolak perasaan sakit dan—nikmat karena luka sayatan itu?

Kesadaran Naruto mulai hilang. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan— dengan perlahan Naruto benar-benar pingsan.

_**Flashback off**_

_**.**_

"Naruto. Naruto."

"Enngh~" kelopak mata berwarna madu itu sedikit demi sedikit terbuka, menampilkan iris biru cantik milik pemuda yang kini menyandang marga Uchiha itu. "Sash—uke" gumam Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang kini tepat berada di atasnya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya sejenak, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang masih bergelayut pada kedua kelopak matanya

"Ryuusuke!?" seru Naruto terkejut begitu teringat jika sebelum ia ketiduran karena menangis ia juga tengah menggendong bungsu kembarnya— Ryuusuke, seraya menyusui bungsunya itu.

"Kau tidak menanyakan kabar suamimu terlebih dahulu, Dobe." ledek Sasuke seraya mendengus melihat ekspresi kaget bercampur ketakutan dari Naruto. Mencubit kecil pipi bergaris milik Naruto dan mengigitnya sekilas pipi gembul milik 'istri'-nya itu.

Dengan sedikit mendengus dan mencoba menjauhkan kepala Sasuke dari pipinya— Naruto menggeleng dan mengerutkan kedua alisnya menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tajam. "Dimana Ryuusuke, Teme?!" kata Naruto ngeyel.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang berlebihan— Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan helaan nafas ringan. "Ryuusuke aku pindahkan kekamarnya. Tadi dia tertidur" Jawab Sasuke kalem, seraya membelai lembut surai pirang 'istri' tercintanya itu—mencoba menghapus keringat yang menempel pada surai pirang Naruto.

"Menma?"

"Dia juga sedang terlelap, Dobe. Mungkin terlalu lelah bermain denga Tou-sama." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum tipis mengingat cerita seru Ayahnya yang seharian ini mengajak bermain anak sulungnya itu, saking betahnya bermain dengan Fugaku—Menma sampai teridur di bahu Kakek-nya.

Mendengar kabar jika anak-anaknya baik-baik saja Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Dobe? " tanya Sasuke seraya meneggelamkan wajah tampannya pada ceruk leher Naruto—posisi badan Sasuke kini berubah menjadi menindihi tubuh ramping milik Naruto, diikuti dengan kedua lengan kokoh dan berototnya berada di masing-masing samping tubuh Naruto— untuk menahan berat tubunnya agar tidak menindihi sepenuhnya badan Naruto.

"..."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menuntut dan menengadahkan kepalanya— memaku iris biru Naruto yang menatap kosong langit-langit kamar. Sasuke tersenyum sekilas dan menyibak surai pirang halus milik Naruto dengan lembut— bibir pucatnya mengecup lembut pipi bergaris di hadapannya itu "Aku siap kapanpun mendengarkannya." Kata Sasuke yang dibalas senyuman ringan Naruto. Ahh—keluarga bahagia.

"Arigatou." Lirih Naruto membalas kecupan Sasuke dengan meligkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher sang dominant— Naruto menatap penuh kedua kelereng hitam di hadapannya, mencoba menyelami dan membaca perasaan Sasuke. "I—Itachi-nii, Teme. D-dia..." cicit Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir—takut jika suaminya akan berteriak marah mendengar nama kakanya itu disebut.

Mengerti tentang perasaan yang sedang melanda istri mudanya ini, Sasuke mencoba tersenyum— ingin menenangkan pikiran istri tercintaya itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu disakiti lagi olehnya. **Naruto. Milik. Uchiha. Sasuke**. Camkan itu Sayang." Bisik lembut Sasuke seraya mencuri ciuman sekilas pada bibir merah menggoda yang terus menggodanya untuk dilumat -_-.

Mendengar nada menenangkan dari Sasuke— Naruto hanya membelas dengan senyuman selintas dan diiring kecupan lembut pada pipi putih Sasuke. Satu hal mengapa Naruto lebih memilih Sasuke daripada Itachi adalah—karena ia tahu Sasuke mencintainya dengan tulus dan penuh kepercayaan. Meski terkadang sifat egoisnya untuk memiliki Naruto secara seutuhnya ada—tetapi bagi Sasuke membangun keparcayaan di antara mereka lebih utama, karena tidak ingin ada perpecahan sepele yang dilandasi kesalahpahaman.

"Kau tahu? Mendengar kau berbicara seperti itu. Aku jadi teringat dengan Madara _Jii-san_. _Bak_a!" umpat Naruto mencoba menutupi semburat menggoda di pipinya, meski tak akan bisa lolos dari mata tajam milik bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kau mirip dengan kakek-kakek, _Baka-Teme_!"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar kalimat tsunderea dari kekasih hatinya itu dan kembali meneggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk bening Naruto, mencoba menghirup aroma manis _citrus_ dari tubuh Naruto— meski yang bersangkutan sore ini belum terkena air sabun. "Dasar _Tsundere!_" kekeh Sasuke keras, menggigit kecil leher bening 'istrinya' dengan penuh perasaan. Tangan nakalnya mencoba membuka satu-dua kancing seragam Naruto yang belum sempat diganti— dengan tak sabaran, menarik kedua sisi kerah seragam Naruto— untuk memberi akses luas atas penjelajahan mulut lihainya pada bahu dan leher milik istrinya.

Sedangkan Naruto— mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher Sasuke, memainkan rambut hitam melawan gravitasi milik suaminya itu dengan penuh menggoda. Terkadang Naruto heran— rambut sehalus itu entah mengapa bisa mematahkan hukum gravitasi milik Newtom. "Kau bau rokok, khh—" lenguh Naruto begitu dengan sensualnya Sasuke mengigit kecil, menghisap kuat, dan menjilat lehernya dengan intens menimbulkan warna merah bahkan keungu-unguan. Hingga sekali-kali terdengar bunyi 'Cpk!'. Membuatnya melenguh sensual atas perlakuan manis suaminya itu.

"Bukannya sudah terbiasa. Mhmm?" Jawab Sasuke ngeles dan di iringi kegiatan mengulum, menggigit dan menghisap cuping telinga Naruto— seolah ingin memakan habis cuping telinga yang tampak memerah itu— karena empunya sendiri sudah tampak seperti kepiting rebus. Sasuke kembali membuka seluruh kait kancing seragam Naruto, hingga kini tubuh Naruto benar-benar setengah _naked_. Dengan nakalnya, tangan kiri Sasuke yang menganggur— mencoba memijat dan mengelitik seluruh bagian perut datar sensitif Naruto—membuat Naruto mengkempiskan perutnya karena geli, yang terdapat satu garis horisontal yang tidak terlalu kentara akibat melahirkan caesar kedua anak kembarnya.

"Nggh—Gah. Geli!" rintih Naruto merasakan geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan ketika Sasuke dengan isengnya menelusupkan jemarinya pada pusar sensitif miliknya. Membuatnya menggeliat erotis menahan rasa asing pada perutnya. Apa lagi kini pipi gembulnya yang masih menyisakan lemak bayi itu tengah dilumat habis dengan pagutan dalam oleh mulut serakah Sasuke.

"S-sh-top! Ini benar-benar menggelikan, Teme!" teriak Naruto setengah tertawa geli karena jari jamari Sasuke masih bermain di pusarnya yang terdapat tato melingkar. Selain memasukan jari telunjuknya pada pusar Naruto, Sasuke juga memijit dengan iseng tepian pusar Naruto dengan tekanan keras seolah ingin memasuki pusar 'istri'-nya.

"Kau menyukainya bukan?" kata Sasuke terkekeh melepaskan pagutannya pada pipi Naruto dan terus menggoda pusar milik pemuda manis di hadapannya. Dilihatnya wajah eksotis Naruto yang kini sangat menggoda, lelehan saliva miliknya yang bertengger apik di kedua pipi gembul milik Naruto, serta leher mulus yang sudah dipenuhi kissmark buatannya.

Naruto membalasnya dengan delikan sebal meski dia sangat menikmati permainan jemari suaminya itu.

"Suke—." Bisik Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang dominant.

Sasuke tersenyum kalem dan mengusap lembut leher jenjang Naruto. Yang mendapat geliatan geli nan erotis dari tubuh berbaut kulit tan eksotis miliknya. "Yes?" balas Sasuke dengan suara tak kalah menggoda.

"Kau lapar?" Kata Naruto dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan dengan sensual menjilat pipi putih Sasuke dengan perlahan— mengecup mesra sudut bibir milik Uchiha bungsu di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matnya, mencoba meresapi perlakuan Naruto yang tak seperti biasanya— merasakan teksture lembut bibir mungil semerah persik milik Naruto yang tengah menelusuri wajahnya . "Sangat!"

Menghela nafas lirih Naruto menangkup wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, memandang sejenak iris hitam tajam yang tampak datar meski berjuta perasaan tengah bercambuk didalamnya. "Makan. Aku. Uchiha. Sasuke." Bisik Naruto mencoba menampilkan senyuman penggoda terbaik yang selalu dan hanya ditampilkan pada suaminya itu. Seketika itu juga iris onyx dihadapannya berubah menjadi tajam dan –liar. Membuat Naruto yang memandangnya sedikit bergetar dan menelan ludahnya dengan paksa meyakinkan mental diri sendiri untuk memberi jatah kepada Sasuke sore ini.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar dan menengadahkan wajah merah Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya "Kau yakin?" goda Sasuke dengan memainkan bibir merah menggoda milik Naruto dengan ibu jarinya. Menekannya lembut dan bahkan mencubit mesra bibir sewarna persik itu.

"Nghh~ lakukan sayang, lakukan semaumu." desah Naruto bergetar menahan libido masa mudanya yang mudah sekali naik dan tak sabaran dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sasuke. Untung saja suaminya pengertian selalu menggodanya meski itu hanya sentuhan ringan, setidaknya hal itu tak membuat Naruto berniat menyandingkan tubuhnya kepada orang lain. Karena kebutuhan masa 'remaja'nya selalu terpenuhi oleh Sasuke.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Dengan itu, Sasuke langsung mengangkat leher Naruto dan memagut keras bibir hangat milik sang submassive dengan bibirnya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah benar-benar terbawa nafsu—Sasuke hanya menaggapi dengan seringaian. "Mhhmm! En—nhak sayang!" goda Sasuke menambah semburat merah pada kedua pipi Naruto.

Tangan Naruto bergetar dan melingkarkannya pada leher Sasuke mencoba memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Ngh—." Erang Naruto tertahan ketika langit-langit mulutnya tergelitik oleh lidah lihai milik sang Uchiha. Sasuke melilitakan lidah mereka berdua, dan mencoba menggandeng lidah milik Naruto untuk masuk kedalam goa hangat miliknya.

Membiarkan Naruto yang sedang menjelajah goa hangat miliknya, tangan nakal Sasuke mencoba menelusuri tubuh mungil berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu dengan menggoda. Dimulai dengan gerakan menggelitik dan mengelus lembut titik-titik sensitif pada leher. "Nghh! Ghe—kh li!" geliat Naruto seperti kucing betina seraya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Haghah—. Kau juga bau alkohol, _Teme_!" teriak Naruto protes saat lidahnya merasakan rasa aneh pada mulut Sasuke dan langsung menghindarinya. Bibir mungilnya masih terbuka mencoba mencari pasokan udara.

"Aku tadi ada rapat dengan Utakata. Dia menawarkanku bir, mana mungkin aku menolak. Dia teman baikku _–right_?" seloroh Sasuke dengan tetap menjilati selurh permukaan bahu istirya. Pada dasarnya malah justru Sasuke yang mengajak Utakata untuk meminum bir bersama, Jujur saja bagi Sasuke kebiasaan buruknya sejak _Senior High School_ yang susah sekali ia hindari adalah merokok dan meminum minuman beralkohol.

"Arghh!" teriak Naruto nyaring begitu dengan kerasnya Sasuke menggigit bahu Naruto hingga mengeluarkan darah. Perasaan aneh bercampur nikmat selalu Naruto rasakan begitu kulit mulusnya diberi goresan sensual oleh Sasuke.

"Ini menyakitkan." Rintih Naruto keenakan. "Dan juga nikh-math." Desah Naruto memejamkan kelopak matanya dan memberi efek seringai lebar pada bibir Sasuke.

"Dasar _Masochist_." Kekeh Sasuke dengan menjilat darah yang mulai merembes mewarnai selimut dibawah tubuh Naruto. Tangan lihainya terus memijit, memilin, dan mencubit kasar niiple merah yang sudah basah akibat terus-menerus ia remas dengan gemas— Naruto membusungkan dadanya mencoba memberi akses lebih pada sang suami untuk mengeksploitasi produk ASI dari istrinya itu.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya tepat pada nipple merah yang sudah tegang itu. Meniupnya dengan sensual dan menghirup aromanya dengan perlahan— membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. "Ma—makan, sayang. She—dot. Hishap." Desah Naruto tak sabaran karena pandangan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke pada kedua nipplenya.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam dan mengecup selintas nipple yang sudah mencuat itu.

Mencoba menggoda, Sasuke malah justru menjilat, melumuri perut datar Naruto dengan lidah merahnya dengan gerakan zig-zag, yang tentunya sangat menggoda.

Kelakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa dan menggeram kecil. Naruto mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan menerjang tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda tersebut berada di bawahnya. "Brengsek." Umpat Naroto dengan air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. "Kau tahu? Ini sangat pegal." Rintih Naruto bermain solo memijat dan menarik-narik kedua _nipple_nya dengan kasar hingga sedikit demi sedikit ASI-nya merembes.

Sasuke terkekeh sadis dan mengelus lembut pipi ndut Naruto dan menjilatnya dengan perlahan "Dasar tak sabaran. Sodorkan padaku." perintah Sasuke dengan kejamnya, dengan sedikit bergetar Naruto menduduki perut Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertelanjang dada memamerkan tubuh atletis suaminya.

Dengan perlahan menempatkan nipplenya tepat di depan bibir Sasuke agar mempermudah melahap kedua nipple tegangnya. "Ma—makan yang lahap, Sayang." Desah Naruto bergetar hebat saat lidah Sasuke keluar dari persembunyianya dan mulai menjilat dengan sensual tonjolan pink kesukaannya itu. "Argh—." Erang Naruto dengan nafas memburu dan dengan telaten memainkan surai raven Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup, menjilat bahkan sekali kali menggigitnya kecil-kecil nipple merah itu hingga bertambah merah merekah.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat hasil ukiran giginya pada nipple merah Naruto. Dengan sekali sentak Sasuke menyedot serta menyusu dengan keras nipple yang sudah menegang itu. "Arghh. Gahhh!" erang Naruto tak tertahan begitu gigi Sasuke dengan lihainya menghisap dan menarik nipple-nya secara intens. Perasaaan geli bercampur nyeri memenuhi nipple bundarnya.

"Yang keras, Suk—he. Gahh!" perintah Naruto tetap dengan nafas yang memeburu hebat menahan kenikmatan dunia. "Hishh—ap"

Naruto mencubit keras nipple kirinya yang menganggur, desahan keras keluar dari mulut merahnya. Hingga air liur mulai mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke dengan gerakan menggoda menyelusuri dan menggelitik serta mengsap kulit torso Naruto dengan gerakan menggoda.

Tak mau kalah, tangan kanan Sasuke yang tak mau mengaggur mencoba menelusup pada celana seragam yang setengah melorot. Meremas bongkahan kembar itu dan mencoba menepuk gemas pipi sintal pantat seksi istrinya. "Nghhh—ishh. Lebih keras, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke menyeringai "Kau menggoda, baby." Bisik Sasuke ganjen.

"Nnghh~ berhenti menggodaku!" erang Naruto ketika jemari lincah Sasuke yang berada di balik celananya memijat lembut lingkar cincin pada _single-hole_nya, jari alabaster itu mencoba menggelitik lubang manis milik 'istri'nya yang membuka dan menutup seolah kelaparan ingin melahap jari Sasuke. "Dia lapar, sayang?" goda Sasuke menyeringai memijat lubang anal Naruto dengan lebih keras.

"Enghhh~!"

Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sangat menggoda tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sendiri— dengan sekali sentak membalik keadaan, sekarang Naruto berada di bawah Sasuke.

"Shh—sangat! Sangh—at lapar." Erang Naruto dengan hebohnya ketika lidah Sasuke memberi bitemark, menjilat nikmat perut datarnya sesekali lidah merah itu memutar bagian pusar Naruto dengan menggoda. Dengan sedikit menggoda, Naruto memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya menggesekan kedua kejantanan mereka yang telah menegang.

Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya menjalar ke bagian selatan tubuh Naruto meremas dengan kencang gundukan yang masih bersembunyi di balik celana itu. "Enghhh~ Teme. Lebih keras!"

"Panggil namaku, Uchiha Naruto. Ghh-." Bisik Sasuke mesra.

"Sa—suke." Rintih Naruto "Sa—shu~." lenguh Naruto ketika mulut nakal Sasuke menggelitik bagian bawah Naruto dengan sensual. Membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Tidak sabar menantikan bagian tubuh sensitifnya yang lain dilumat habis oleh Sasuke.

"Huwaaa! Kuku-chan. Hiks—Hiks Kuku-chan." Suara tangisan cempreng suung kembar Uchiha seketika membuat Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah memadu kasih berhenti sejenak dari aktivitas 'intim' mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang membeku. Sedangkan tangisan Menma masih mendominasi mension Uchiha.

"Me—Menma, Teme." Lirih Naruto setengah putus asa dengan genangan air mata tepat di pelupuk matanya— menahan kesakitan dan nikmat yang tertunda karena jeritan anak sulungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah—mencoba meredam sejenak nafsu menggebu untuk memakan rubah di depannya. "Cih! Biar aku yang melihat." Seloroh Sasuke setengah gondok menjahkan tubuhnya dari atas Naruto dan ngeloyor begitu saja ke kamar kedua anaknya tanpa menggunakan pakaian atasnya kembali, menampilkan kulit alabaster yang dibalut otot kekar dan perut yang terbentuk sempurna hasil latihan dan olahraganya.

"Hiks~ Menma jahat." Isak Naruto kekanakan menyalahkan anaknya, dengan sedikit sebal Naruto melepas semua atribut tubuhnya yang tadi belum sempat dibuka oleh Sasuke. Sekarang kulit tan eksotis itu hanya berbalut selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya. Dan—

"Enghh— Sa—shuke"

Sambil menunggu Sasuke, bermain solo sendiri tak masalah kan?

.

"Huwaaa! Kuku-chan!" tangis Menma masih menggema sepanjang mension Uchiha. Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sasuke menuju kamar anak-anaknya itu.

Cklek!

Dilihatnya Menma yang tengah menangis dengan kerasnya diatas kasur yang tadi ditidurinnya. Di liriknya Ryuusuke yang berada di box mainan tengah menatap Menma dengan mata mengantuk, ternyata suara tangis Menma juga membangunkan adiknya.

Tapi kenapa mata Menma masih menutup, sedangkan mulutnya dengan heboh tetap menangis. "Dia mengigau." Lirih Sasuke setangah putus asa, ternyata anaknya hanya mengigau, dilihatnya Kuku-chan –boneka tomat Menma— tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

Mungkin karena tak ada Kuku-chan, Menma menjadi mengigau.

"Ssshh— _Daijobou. Daijobou_." Bisik Sasuke menenangkan anaknya dengan menyodorkan boneka tomat Menma yang langsung ditangkap dan dipeluk dengan gemasnya—masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam.

Seketika itu juga tangis Menma mereda.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Ryuusuke yang juga masih mengantuk. Menegelus surai pirang turunan Naruto itu. Perlahan mata Ryuusuke terpejam lagi "Jeluk, Tou-chan." Lirih bocah gembul itu.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil dot susu yang berisi jus jeruk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Mikoto untuk persiapan cucunya jika haus di atas atas meja dalam kamar itu. Dengan cepat Ryuusuke langsung menyambar dot susu dan meminumnya. Ingat! Ryuusuke tak suka meminum susu formula, itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Naruto transplantasi kelenjar air susu.

Setelah semuanya diam dan kembali tidur, Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan menyibak surai ravennya kebalakang dengan perlahan.

"Mereka kenapa, Sas?" tanya suara tinggi yang sudah sangat familiar ditelinganya— memenuhi kamar anak-anaknya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai, memandang surai jingga sahabatnya yang kini berjalan memasuki kamar. "Menma, mengigau." Jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Anak sulungmu itu aneh sekali, masih kecil hobinya ngelindur. Memangnya kau tak pernah memeriksaan kebiasaan aneh anak sulungmu itu ke dokter." Gerutu Kyuubi seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu depan kamar Ryuusu-Menma seraya melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Cih, Tentu saja pernah."

"Lalu?"

"Kata Tsunade-san tak ada masalah yang serius, karena aktivitas anak-anak banyak. Mereka suka membayangkan apa yang mereka lakukan hinggu terbawa mimpi." kata Saasuke panjang lebar, manatap datar Kyuubi yang manggut-manggut sok tahu sambil mengigit apel di genggamannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau _naked _begitu?"

"Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tergoda." Kekeh Sasuke dengan gelo-nya menatap sahabat satu geng-nya dari _Senior High School_ itu.

"Cih, Amit-Amit." Kata Kyuubi dengan memberikan gesture ingin muntah di hadapan Sasuke itu.

Sasuke terkekeh keras "Siapa tahu tiba-tiba kau naksir dengan adik iparmu ini."

"Jangan gila! Menjadi kakak iparmu saja sudah membuatku trauma, apa lagi menyukai adik ipar spertimu. Sampai Tsunade-san jadi tua pun tak akan pernah terjadi." Seloroh Kyuubi menyeringai menanggapi selorohan ngawur Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa keras a la Uchiha gila.

"Heh Brengsek!"

"Hn?"

"Kukira kau tadi sedang bergulat dengan Naruto."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya—bingung.

"Sewaktu akan berjalan kekamar Menma-Ryuusuke dan melewati kamarmu, Aku mendengar suara err— desahan keras Naruto. Kukira itu kau yang sedang dinafkahi olehnya, tapi ternyata kau disini. Lalu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memikirkan apa yang diadukan oleh Kyuubi. Hingga sebesit pikiran kotor membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik menghasilkan seringai kejam. "Aku datang, Baby!" kekeh Sasuke meninggalkan Kyuubi yang masih mematung mendengar tawa keji Sasuke.

Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Kyuubi tiba tiba meremang.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang berada di lantai satu mendengarkan teriakan OOC Sasuke hanya tersenyum maklum dan hanya menggapai 'Dasar Anak muda.' Tapi lain Mikoto lain Itachi yang sedang menunggui Mikoto memasak, dengan sekali sentak air yang sedang di minumya muncrat keluar dari hidungnya.

Sabar yah, Chi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**TBC?**

Huaaaa— akhirnya bisa update juga. Setelah 'bebas' dari yang namanya 'Ujian Keramat', terus bertapa di laut kidul n nonton temen-temen cowok sekelas yang digundul rame-rame kayak pentol korek #ditabok—akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin nih fic. Stress aku nglanjutin chapter 4 ini, semoga kali ini memuaskan XD.

Percaya or ngga, Kuro udh gonta-ganti chapter empat ini sebanyak tiga kali plot. Tau ah, moga yg trakhir ini cocok sama readers. Dan maaf adegan si kembar di chap ini sedikit karena tuntutan jalan cerita XD

Di chapter ini Kuro juga sedikit ngasih gambaran kalo si kembar itu anaknya siapa— moga reader pada ngeh :3 , gomen kejadian 3 tahun akan diceritain bertahap disetiap chapternya :3. Kayaknya ngga seru aja gitu langsung ke ungkap semua. #digiles

**Bales for review:**

**Astia aoi**: Gimana? Mash deg2an kah XD. Arigatou^^

**UruRuBaek**: Ini udah dilanjut :3. Arigatou^^

**Sasunaru forever**: Menma-Ryuusuke udh tau donk tentunya anaknya siapa?. Arigatou^^

**Sonia sasunaru**: Ini udah update. Arigatou^^.

**Jaylyn Rui**: Mereka emang lucu kok, lucu kek hamster *dibakar Ryuu-Menma* Tau tuh si keriput mash aja demen sama adik iparnya XD padahalkan Kyuu juga sekseh XD Makasih semangatnya, UN udh kelar tgl ngurus Menma-Ryuu. Arigatou^^

**Axa Alison Ganger:** Ini udah lanjut, Arigatou^^.

: Tenang aja kok Naruto Cuma buat Sasuke :* dan Itachi— kelaut aje *dirajam Itachi fans*. Arigatou^^

**Hatakehanahungry**

Kuro : Menma kamu berenangnya kayak apa sama Fugaku Jii-san?

Menma: *gemetar*

Kayaknya Menma trauma disuruh renang jadi ngga mau diceritain #dibakar. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou^^

**Collitha:**

Mmm— kasih tahu ngga yah XD *dibantai*

Kuro : Menma-Ryuu? Kalian anaknya siapa?

Menma-Ryuusuke: Kuku-chan / Cyuubi *sweedrop*. Arigatou^^

**Nam Min Seul:** Iya XD Naru-chan mantan Ita-keriput. Sedatar-datarnya Menma jadi Uchiha tapi tetep sayang sama adiknya. XD. Arigatou^^

**FujoshiFujo:** Wah gomen, buat Fujo-san kecewa. niatnya seeh emg mau dibuat seneng-seneng aja neeh fic, tapi masa seeh hidup anteng-anteng aja XD *ngeles*. Moga kali ini memuaskan. Arigatou^^

**Yuichi**: Kejadian tiga tahu lalu akan diceritakan bertahap, ini udah lanjut. Moga lebih baik. Thanks^^

**Funny bunny blaster:** Kuro rasa setelah baca chapter ini funny-san punya bayangan kenapa si Teme benci sama Itachi. Iya XD Itachi mantan Naru-chan. Makasih buat semangatnya, UN udh slesei tgl buat ank Ita-Kyuu. :9 *digiles*. Arigatou^^

**Lemonade**: Masih penasarankah. XD Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou^^

**Akara katsuki**: Kuro UN akara-chan *boleh yah manggil gitu XD* Ini udah dilanjut. Moga lebih baik. Arigatou^^

**Mirror**

Kuro : Lo cinta kaga sama Kyuubi?

Itachi: Kepo *ngeloyor pergi*

Kuro : -_-

Kurasa nanti akan terjawab seiring dengan jalannya cerita :9. Ini udah dilanjut. Semoga lebih baik. Arigatou^^

**Yuzuru:** Tau tuh maksud Itachi cipok0cipok adik iparnya, ga tau apa garangnya seme si pirang *ngoceh sendiri*. Ini udah dilanjut moga memuaskan. Arigatou^^

**Farenheit July:** Setuju! Uchiha emang mesum *digampar bolak-balik*. Ini udah dilanjut, moga lebih baik. Arigatou^^

**Qnantazefannya:** kenapa mesti ada ItaNaru? Mmm— karena Kuro maunya gitu XD. Semoga Qnan-san setelah baca chapter ini punya gambaran, siapa ayah dari Menma-Ryuu. Arigaou^^

**Aikhazuna117:** Gomen. Gomen. Kuro update lama. Ini udh ad flashback tapi baru sebagian tangan Kuro sebenernya gatel pengin ngetik bagian si Kembar tapi berhubung tuntutan jadi kuro coba nyeimbangin sekarang sm msa lalu X9. Moga suka, Arigatou^^

**Ohana no haruno**: Itachi dan Kyuubi bisa menikah err—nanti diceritain seiring bertambahnya chapter. Setelah baca chapter ini semoga Hana-san sedikit punya bayangan kenapa Sasuke benci Itachi dan Naruto takut Itachi^^. Iya UN udh slesei moga hasil'a baik-baik yah Hana-san *nangis mikirin mtk*. Arigatou^^

**Arum Junni**e: Moga penasarannya sedikit terobati. Thanks for review^^

**Miira:** Tenang aja Naruto Cuma buat Sasuke Teme kok. Ini udah lanjut, Arigatou^^

**Kuchiharu:** Menma-Ryuu emang bikin gemes, pengin deh Kuro bekep X9. Ini udah ada citrus yang semoga sedikit asem. Iya senpai moga fic SasuNaru bisa jaya lagi. Arigatou^^

**ChukeNalu 4eva**: Kalau seluruh keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha tentunya semua tahu kalau SasuNaru udah nikah, tapi untuk saat ini teman-teman di sekolah Naru belum ada yg tahu. Mereka baru curiga sama kedekatan SN. Arigatou^^

**Babyberrypie:** Iya tuh, Itachi cari mati nyium-nyium uke sekseh Sasuke *digiles*. Makasih udah review, moga lebih baik. Arigatou^^

**A-Drei:** Semoga dichapter ini sedikit punya bayangan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Walau baru di kasih sebagian *dibacok*. Arigatou^^

**Cutenaru**

Ryuu: Makacih cutenalu-can bilang lyuu ngegemesin. Lyuu cuka-cuki. *ngganyambung*

Menma: Hn. -_-

Makasih buat reviewnya semoga kali ini lebih baik. Aligatou^^

**Chy karin :** Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat pujiannya. Arigatou^^

**TheBrownEyes'129:** Huwaaaa –juga-. Itu beneran lho ItaNaru. *digiles*. Makasih udah review^^

**Didi Xa** : Ada ItaNaru tapi ngga kebagian porsi sebanyak SasuNaru. Makasih udah review ^^

**Heiwajima Shizaya** : Horee! Heiwa-san penasaran. Tentang Menma-Ryuu anak siapa semoga Heiwa-san paham dengan penggambaran Kuro dichapter ini siapa sebenarnya ayah dari mereka. Gomen, dichapter ini si kembar sedikit banget *bow*. Arigatou^^

**Chiimao13:** Iya XD chiimao-san bener, dulu Itachi emang mantan dari Naru-chan. Doa'in aja supaya Suigetsu ngga gantung diri kalo tau Naru-chan udah punya anak dua kembar, suaminya sensei disekolahnya lagi. Thanks for review^^

**Astro O'connor**: Ini udah lanjut, gomen telat *bow*. Iya, Menma-Ryuu kembar cowok. Arigatou^^

**Kitsune Riku11**: Masih penasaran kah? XD. Arigatou^^

**Herpaairiry**: Ini udah lanjut, gomen telat. Arigatou^^

**Naomi Rane**: Moga Rane-san punya gambaran siapa ayah Menma-Ryuu di chapter ini^^. Huyaa, ternyata Rane-san juga ikut perang. Makasih semangatnya, moga bisa dapet hasil yang memuaskan *mewek*. Arigatou^^

**RisaSano**: Ngga kuat kenapa Risa-san? sinih biar Kuro bantu gotong *digeplak*. Arigatou^^

**Sora Asagi**: Ini—kira-kira udah panjang belum? *pundung*. Maaf scane si kembar di chap ini sedikit *auragloomy* demi tuntutan chapter selanjutnya. Moga Sora-san masih tetep baca. Aigatou^^.

**Konno Asuka**: woyyy ini anak orang kenapa dibanting-banting *ngakak*. Ini udah dilanjut, moga suka. Arigatou^^

: Muahaha... sepertinya banyak yang protes scane ItaNaru kissing XD. Yasudlah makasih lietha-san^^

**FayRin Setsuna D flourite**: Makasih udah review, moga chap ini memuaskan. Arigatou^^

**Dinda Clyne**: Salam kenal juga Dinda-san.^^ Gomen lama update, moga masih mau baca. Arigatou^^

**Vianycka Hime**: Huwaa— kayaknya Vian-san sudah punya bayangan. Entah kenapa tebakan senpai mendekati benar *dibacok*. Arigatou^^

**Ciput:** Ini udah dilanjut. Moga suka. Arigatou^^

: Naru hamil sama— *dibekep Itachi*. Sama Tou-chan Sasuke donk. Arigatou^^

**Ara Uchiha**: Ini udah dilanjut, moga suka dan bisa paham. Arigatou^^

: Lebih tepatnya yang paling ngga suka tuh Sasuke-nya. Kalo Naruto dia Cuma takut plus trauma sama Itachi. Arigatou^^

**Hanazawa kay:** Kay-san bener! Naruto emang mantan Itachi tiga tahun lalu. Arigatou^^

**AnonymousTrick**: Ini udah dilanjut. Moga suka. Arigatou^^

**Uzumakinamikazehaki**: Ini udah dilanjut, moga sedikit ada bayangan buat chapter depan^^. Arigatou^^

Huaahh... Kuro ucapin makasih banyak buat yang udah review, follow, n fave cerita gaje ini. Ngeliat itu semua— buat Kuro semangat buat ngelanjutin nih fic *bow*. Arigatou^^

.

.

**Review, please? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru. ItaNaru. ItaKyuu etc**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut raven, mata biru, sulung)**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut pirang, mata item, bungsu)**

**Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi : 23 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**o) Sebelumnya Kuro mau ngasih tau, kalau dichapter ini ada flashback di dalam flashback, jadi jangan heran kalau ada setting yang ganti tiba-tiba dan ngebingungin XD**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Kau akan aku antar ke apartemen Deidara. Berbuat baiklah, aku akan pergi ke Ottogakure selama dua hari." Suara baritone Itachi terdengar memenuhi ruang mobil sport yang tengah di tumpangi Naruto. Itachi melirik sejenak pemuda pirang kesayangannya, yang ternyata sedang memalingkan wajahnya memperhatikan jalanan di luar mobil dengan diam— tak menanggapi ucapan Itachi sama sekali.

Itachi menggamit jemari lentik Naruto dengan kuat— hatinya terasa sakit begitu yang terkasih tak mempedulikannya dan mengacuhkannya seperti ini. "_Aishiteru_." Kata Itachi mengecup jemari lentik nan mungil milik Naruto dengan lembut dan dalam, mencoba meresapi dan mencurahkan perasaan yang saat ini dirasakannya.

Sedangkan Naruto— masih dengan posisi yang sama, bahkan kini badannya sedikit bergetar menahan tangis— mengingat betapa tega dan keji sifat tunangannya itu.

Melihat tingah Naruto sedemikian— Itachi hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman kecut. Selama ini, Naruto memang tak pernah menganggapnya ada— maka dari itu untuk menjaga Naruto agar tetap disisinya dan tetap menjadi miliknya, Itachi rela menyiksa tubuh di sampingnya itu agar jera dan tetap menunduk pada kemauannya.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto berakhir, di apartement sederhana milik Namikaze Deidara yang terletak di sudut kota Konoha. Deidara adalah sepupu jauh dari pihak ayahnya yang juga teman satu genk Itachi semanjak SMA— setidaknya itulah yang diceritakan Itachi kepadanya. Naruto terpaksa harus berbohong begitu Deidara menanyakan luka apik yang tertutup plaster di sudut bibirnya— dengan alasan jika lukanya itu diakibatkan oleh Kiba yang memukul bola baseball salah sasarah yang malah melenceng dan mengenai sudut bibirnya. Konyol!

Akan tetapi, entah mengapa alasan polos Naruto dibalas dengan anggukan percaya oleh Deidara.

"Jadi— kau habis jalan-jalan dengan Itachi, _ne_?" kata Deidara dengan terdengar sekali sedang menggodanya. Ingatkan Naruto jika Deidara tak tahu menahu tentang masalah yang terjadi antara Itachi dan Naruto— yang Deidara tahu adalah Itachi memilih Naruto untuk dinikahinya dan sekarang menjalin hubungan kasih.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, membalikan tubuhnya yang kini terbaring di_ King Size_ milik Deidara dan menghadap Deidara yang sedang duduk cantik di meja belajar samping tempat tidur. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Itachi yang bilang kepadaku— dia bilang kalau Kyuubi menanyakan kau, aku harus mejawab kalau kau sedang berlibur musim panas dengannya." Celoteh Deidara panjang lebar seraya memasukan batang pocky ke dalam mulutnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebal, Itachi memang selalu mengambil alasan 'berlibur' dengannya sebagai kedok untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan kepada Naruto. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kemarin Itachi menyiksanya, sejak pernyataan keluarga Namikaze-Uchiha menjodohkan Itachi dengan Naruto, dari situlah sifat possesif bahkan terlalu protektif Itachi tunjukan padanya hingga terjadi penyiksaan secara beruntut apabila ia dekat dan akrab dengan orang lain. 'Brengsek' gerutu Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tapi—"

"Hn?" gumam Naruto.

"Aku heran dengan reaksi Kyuubi, entah mengapa mendengar kau sedang bersama Itachi bukannya senang malah marah-marah." Celoteh Deidara membayangkan tingkah Kyuubi yang marah-marah di telfon. "Dasar Aneh. Seperti adiknya diculik orang lain saja." Sungut Deidara kembali melahap pocky di genggamannya.

"Lalu?—Bagaimana dengan Sasuke." Lirih Naruto tanpa sadar seraya menerawang langit-langit kamar Deidara yang putih bersih. Tanpa sadar apa yang ditanyakannya malah membuat Deidara mengerutkan dahinya— heran dengan tingkah adik sepupunya itu yang sedang bergumam tak jelas.

Menyebut nama Sasuke melalui bibir mungilnya, entah mengapa Naruto menjadi menerawang. Adik dari Itachi itu sangat berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya, bahkan Sasuke cenderung memperlakukannya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang— seperti seorang suami—ehm. 'Baka! Apa yang aku pikirkan." Ujar Naruto seraya mengacak-acak surai pirangnya, entah mengapa pikirannya mengenai Sasuke malah membuat pipinya menguap merah.

Melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengacak-acak surai pirangnya gemas. Deidara hanya mengedikan bahu dan kembali berkutat dengan tugas kuliahnya dan batang pocky yang siap di santap kembali.

Naruto berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya, sekaligus menetralisir hatinya. Dan berniat untuk beristirahat, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya memang mudah sekali lelah dan mengantuk membuatnya selalu di bilang pemalas oleh Ibu dan Kakaknya. Dengan itu Naruto memejamkan matanya bersiap kepulau mimpi— tertidur—

Menyisakan kepulan asap pada kepala Naruto, akibat imajenasinya mengenai wajah tampan Sasuke yang terus terbayang.

.

**.**

**Empat bulan yang lalu**

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk."

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan, merangkul dan mengelus pelan bahu mungil pemuda pirang di sampingnya yang terlihat sangat tidak sehat. Mencoba mengurangi suara batuk Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan syal biru dongkernya— melilitkan dan mengeratkan pada leher Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke meraih dan menggenggam jemari tan Naruto yang terasa dingin.

"He-em. Aku baik-baik saja, _Nii-chan_." Kata Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar menghadap wajah alabaster Sasuke yang menyiratkan rasa khawatir kepada adik sahabatnya itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat dan mengeratkan genggemannya pada jemari lentik berbalut kulit tan itu. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang berada di pantai Konoha, tadi siang tiba-tiba Naruto menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk bertemu di pantai Konoha—tentunya secara diam-diam dari Itachi. Tanpa banyak berpikir Sasuke langsung melajukan mobil sport keluaran terbarunya ke daerah dimana Naruto menunggu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku ke sini? Bukannya kau sedang ke Suna dangan Itachi." Kata Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tengah menatap hempasan ombak besar yang menghantam karang besar di pantai. Semilir angin musim gugur membuat tubuh mungil Naruto bergetar kecil— pantas saja, Naruto hanya menggunakan jumper tipis dan celana pendek selutut yang walaupun begitu terlihat sangat pas di tubuh sintal Naruto— meski hanya pakaian biasa.

Naruto tertawa miris— ternyata tidak ada satu pun orang yang mengetahui jika beberapa hari ini ia disekap dan bahkan disiksa oleh pemuda possesif dan protektif itu. "_Nii-chan_ percaya? Nii-chan percaya jika Naruto berlibur ke Suna dengan Itachi-_nii_?" Lirih Naruto nanar menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya— saat ini Sasuke tengah merangkul bahu Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, menyelami bau citrus yang menguar dari tubuh bocah di sampingnya— menatap binar redup iris biru didepannya. Mencoba mengurangi dingin yang ada, Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu mungil Naruto yang sedikit bergetar itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa ancang-ancang— tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menubruk tubuh Sasuke dengan keras, menyebabkan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri menyandar pada batang pohon kelapa sedikit oleng dengan tubrukan keras yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

Naruto dengan erat dan keras memeluk tubuh tinggi di depannya, tingginya yang hanya mencapai dada Sasuke, membuatnya harus menjinjitkan kakinya demi melingkarkan tangan tan-nya pada leher Sasuke. "_Nii-chan_—Hiks. Aku takut— aku takut Itachi-nii." Rintih Naruto dengan terisak, suaranya sangat lirih diakibatkan rasa sakit yang membekas di sekujur tubuh dan hatinya.

Sasuke terdiam— mengelus pelan punggung Naruto dengan lembut. Bukannya Sasuke menutup mata dan tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan 'liburan' Naruto dan Itachi. Lebam di sudut bibir Naruto yang membuktikan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda pirang itu. "Tenanglah— Ceritakan padaku, okey?" kata Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Naruto, sedikit mengangkat tubuh Naruto— merasa kasihan dengan kaki Naruto yang terus menjijit demi memeluknya.

"Nii-chan—Hiks. Na—Naru ingin menikah dengan Suke Nii-chan saja—Hiks." Gumam lirih Naruto seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap milik sang Uchiha.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya— heran. Namun dalam lubuk hatinya terdalam jantungnya saat ini seolah-olah akan keluar dari tempatnya. Mendengar gumaman Naruto yang terdengar lirih namun menyimpan makna yang sangat besar bagi Uchiha bungsu itu— entah mengpa membuat wajah Sasuke menghangat

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe." Pancing Sasuke yang nadanya seperti orang meremehkan.

Dengan sedikit emosi karena gumamannnya dianggap bercanda oleh orang brengsek di depannya membuat nafas Naruto memburu dan melepaskan dengan kasar pelukannya pada Sasuke.

"Naru tidak bercanda, _Teme_! Na—Naru ingin nanti yang menunggu Naru di depan pastur adalah _Nii-chan_, Naru ingin nanti yang mengucapkan janji setia di depan seluruh keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha untuk Naru adalah _Nii-chan_. Naru juga ingin nanti yang menemani Naru begadang mengerjakan tugas adalah _Nii-chan_. Naru juga ingin kalau Naru kedinginan yang memeluk tubuh Naru adalah _Nii-chan_. Naru ingin punya anak dari _Nii-chan_ saja. Dan Naru ingin yang menjadi suami Naru itu SASUKE nii-chan saja. Na—Naru , Hikss— Huwaa!" tangis Naruto dengan kerasnya tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Memukul dan menarik-narik dengan kerasnya baju serta bahu milik sang Uchiha.

Mendengar pernyataan cinta secara tidak langsung dari Naruto . Sasuke terkekeh pelan, jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti saat itu juga begitu Naruto dengan gamblang ingin menyatakan secara tidak langsung jika dia ingin hidup bersamanya, setitik air mata tanpa disadari bertengger apik di sudut matanya.

"Katakan— Kau Menyukai aku?" lirih Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi gempal nan menggemaskan milik Namikaze bungsu di depannya.

Rona merah langsung menjalar pada wajah bulat Naruto, masih sedikit terisak. Naruto menggenggam jemari alabaster Sasuke yang berada di kedua pipinya. "_Daisuki, Nii-chan_ Hiks—. _Nii-chan_ kenapa nangis Hiks—." Suara isakan itu semakin besar begitu melihat mata _onyx_ di depannya mengalirkan segelintir air mata.

Sasuke hanya tertawa, membiarkan ia menangis di depan sang terkasih. "Aku menangis karena aku senang_. Love You too, My Dear_." Tukas Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir merah Naruto dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil di depannya menyebabkan Naruto harus berjinjit kembali—Sasuke yang melihatnya terkekeh dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto, merasa kasihan dengan kaki Naruto yang terus menjijit demi membalas pelukannya.

Sedikit oleng dengan tingkah Sasuke— Naruto melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat pada leher Sasuke—takut jatuh. "_Nii-chan_, turunkan aku." Erangnya begitu sadar bahwa posisinya kini digendong oleh tubuh tinggi Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku gendut. Pasti berat." Lirih Naruto yang entah mengapa pipinya seperti terbakar atas perkataannya sendiri. Teringat dengan olokan Kyuubi yang selalu menanggapinya gembul atau gendut tiap kali Naruto minta di gendong Nii-channya itu.

Mendengar gerutuan polos Naruto— Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan kekehan keras, sangat tidak Uchiha sekali. Memandang dalam iris biru pemuda pirang yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya, menyelami setiap detail perasaan dalam iris cantik tersebut. Membuat sang empu mata hampir pingsan memandang dalam dari iris malam dibawahnya yang tajam dan mempesona. "Yang begini dibilang gendut?" remeh Sasuke seraya menunjuk tulang selangka pada leher Naruto yang sedikit menonjol.

Naruto hanya menunduk malu, akhir-akhir ini selera makannya memang sedikit berkurang. "Bukan urusan Nii-chan. Sekarang bawa Naruto ke mobil." Gerutu Naruto menjambak pelan surai raven milik sang Uchiha. Yang menghasilkan rintihan 'Aduh' oleh Sasuke. "Nii-chan!"

"Tentu, Sayang."gombal Sasuke lagi-lagi menghasilkan jitakan pelan dari Naruto.

.

.

"Enghh—Nii-chan." Rintih Naruto dengan nafas memburu begitu merasakan rasa hangat menyelimuti kejantannanya, badannya yang sudah polos itu melengkung nikmat tiap kali Sasuke dengan khidmat mencubit, memilin dan menarik keras nipple miliknya. "S—sto—ps."

Sasuke menyeringai dan mempercepat gerakannya memasuki lubang panas milik Naruto, mencoba memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri baginya dan juga Naruto.

"Ce—cphat. Nii-chan." Lenguh Naruto begitu Sasuke menyodoknya dengan keras, menghasilkan bintang-bintang berputar di kepalanya. Kembali—rasa nikmat itu memenuhi kepalanya.

"Panggil namaku." Perintah Sasuke seraya mengocok dan menggenggam keras kejantanan milik Naruto.

"Sa—shukee. Engh!" lenguh Naruto begitu dirasakannya dua jari jemari Sasuke menemani benda panjang milik Sasuke di dalamnya. "Gahh—Hagh!" erang Naruto tak tertahankan, merasakan single-holenya yang terasa penuh dan perih. "Ke—kheluarkan!" teriak Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya begitu jari jemari Sasuke juga turut mengacak ruang panas itu, menjelajah di dalamnya.

Mendengar rintihan keras Naruto membuat Sasuke yang sedang mengulum kejantanan Naruto dengan nikmat menyeringai lebar. 'Adik'-nya ini memang sangat manis, batinnya yang tanpa sadar malah mengigit kejantanan mungil milik Naruto dengan keras. "Akh!" teriak Naruto dengan hebohnya. "A—aku keluar."

"Sabar— kita keluar bersama." Tuntun Sasuke mencoba menggenggam dan mengocok kejantanan Naruto dengan kerasnya. Sedangkan pinggulnya terus bergerak memasukan kejantannya ke dalam _single-hole_ kekasih hatinya itu.

"Akh—Gah!" lenguh Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menetralisir kepalanya yang pening ketika cairannya meleleh keluar begitu saja. Membasahi perut serta tangan Sasuke. "E—nhak."

"Gehh-." Erang Sasuke tertahan seraya mengigit bahu Naruto keras— menahan erangan nikmatnya ketika kejantannya dihimpit dan mengeluarkan laharnya ke dalam single hole Naruto.

"Ca—capek." erang Naruto terengah seraya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan lengan tangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, mengusap pelan surai pirang yang berkeringat itu. "Aku ingin, malam ini menjadi malam panjang yang sangat berharga untuk kita berdua." Kata Sasuke mengangkat lengan Naruto yang menutupi wajahnya, menatap dalam iris biru yang berkabut itu seraya mengelus lembut pipi bergaris milik Naruto. Setelah mendapatkan hatinya—Sasuke juga tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatam, memiliki seluruh jiwa dan raga milik Namikaze muda itu.

Hanya dia— Uchiha Sasuke— yang dapat memiliki Namikaze Naruto seutuhnya batin Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"N-nii-chan." Lirih Naruto seraya mengigit bibir semerah cherrynya yang bergetar—memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

Dalam pikiran Naruto saat ini adalah bebas. Dia tak ingin terus terkukung di dalam genggaman Itachi.

Naruto hanya remaja labil yang tiba-tiba dipilih oleh Ayah dan Ibunya untuk menikahi Uchiha sulung demi mempererat kerjasama antara kedua keluarga itu— menjadi anak berbakti dan menuruti segala kemauan Ayah dan Ibunya adalah cita-cita Naruto, sehingga dengan segala konsekuensi dan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Naruto menerima perjodohan itu.

Naruto juga sadar—jika kakaknya Kyuubi selalu memandang iri jika ia sedang berdua dengan Itachi, dan Naruto juga sadar ketika Kakaknya dengan tegar menolak lamaran perjodohan dari keluarga Uchiha dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak tertarik.

Dan untuk saat ini, biarlah ia mengambil jalan sendiri. Jalan pintas— berharap Kyuubi dapat mendapatkan cintanya.

"Huft. Kau melamun, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke meniup pelan lubang telinga miik pemuda dibawahnya yang kini sudah polos tanpa pertahanan.

Naruto tersenyum, menarik pelan surai raven Sasuke— untuk menghadap wajahnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terasa panas begitu pandangannya menatap wajah tegas nan datar milik Sasuke. "Teme—nii, Naru nanti ingin punya anak kembar yah." Ucap Naruto dengan logat lucunya, menghasilkan reaksi kekehan keras dari bibir pucat Sasuke. Bocah di bawahnya ini— selain mempesona juga memiliki sifat yang polos dan sangat menggemaskan. Membuat Sasuke tak sabar untuk melahap pemuda pirang manis itu.

"Apapun pintamu, Naru." Kata Sasuke mencium lembut bibir merah menggoda yang basah dan siap di lahap habis oleh bibir rakus milik Sasuke.

"Mhmmp—." erang Naruto disaat Sasuke melahap rakus bibirnya dengan beringas dan penuh tekanan, disertai dengan gerakan menggesekan kedua hidung mereka dengan sedikit kasar— yang menghasilkan lenguhan keras Naruto.

Tangannya yang tak rela menganggur merayap pada tubuh ramping itu, memberi sentuhan, elusan, remasan kuat dan bahkan cubitan keras pada tubuh ramping nan sintal milik Naruto.

.—Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang panjang—malam penuh dengan kenikmatan yang akan memberi jawaban untuk masa depan. Mereka terus meliuk, mengerang merasakan sentuhan kulit dan aroma masing-masing jiwa. Menari di bawah guyuran sinar rembulan, mencoba menggoda pasangannya. Hingga puncak mengalirkan sebuah fraksi diiringi dengan erangan dan lelehan nikmat di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

**(Empat bulan yang lalu—off)**

**Flashback off**

**.**

.

**Puk! Puk! Puk!**

Suara tepukan pelan tangan Sasuke pada perut Naruto yang berbalut selimut tebal— terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar mereka berdua. Setelah menidurkan Ryuusuke dan Menma yang terbangun dari tidur mereka— Sasuke kembali ke kamar dan err— kembali melayani 'istri' tercintanya itu.

"Berhenti menepuk perutku, Teme." Erang Naruto mencoba menyingkrikan tangan keras kepala suaminya dari perutnya. Sembari membalik tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke, Naruto juga membetulkan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya yang sedikit melorot.

Sasuke terkekeh, dan bukannya menjauh atau pergi malah justru melingkarkan lengan alabasterya pada pinggang ramping Naruto— kembali menepuk pelan perut datar itu dari atas selimut.

"Kurasa disini sudah siap untuk membuat adik Ryuu dan Menma." Bisik Sasuke dengan isengnya seraya mencium rambut pirang istrinya.

Naruto kembali mengerang jengkel dengan tingkah suaminya itu. Memang kalau diluar lingkungan Sasuke terlihat dingin, arogan, dan sadis. Tapi siapa sangka sifatnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat apabila sedang berhadapan dengan 'istri' dan keluarga kecilnya, meski sifat datar masih ada tapi entah mengapa sifat 'jahil' Sasuke hanya ditunjukan pada Naruto dan kedua anaknya saja.

"Berhenti bicara tidak jelas, Baka!" Omel Naruto yang sekarang malah justru menarik lengan Sasuke agar memeluknya lebih erat. "Menma dan Ryuu masih sangat kecil." Lirih Naruto memajukan bibir cherry-nya.

"Tapi— kau mau?" seringai jahil Sasuke, membuat Naruto yang entah mengapa pipinya terasa panas.

"Setidaknya tunggu mereka sudah besar dan tidak merepotkan lagi." Erang sebal Naruto seraya menyodok keras perut suaminya yang menghasilkan cubitan pelan pada hidung Naruto. Suaminya ini memang suka aneh-aneh jika meminta sesuatu.

Sasuke terkekeh keras, benar-benar meninggalkan adatnya sebagai seorang Uchiha. "Okey, aku tunggu anak ketiga itu atau yang keempat sekaligus?" Jawab Sasuke kembali mengeratkan lilitan tangannya pada tubuh Naruto— yang bahkan sekarang kaki kirinya ikut menaiki tubuh Naruto, mencoba menindihi dan memeluk tubuh tan tersebut.

Membuat Naruto megap-megap sesak nafas sekaligus keberatan ditindihi tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. "Sesh-ak Baka!" erang Naruto mencoba berontak— berharap Sasuke melepaskan lilitan kaki dan tangannya.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke seenaknya dan kembali memejamkan matanya— kembali tertidur. Mengabaikan jeritan pilu Naruto yang hampir sekarat ditindihi tubuh besar Sasuke.

.

.

Suara dentingan piring beradu dengan sendok terdengar memenuhi ruang santai di mension Uchiha milik keluarga kecil Sasuke, semua anggota berkumpul menikmati waktu santai mereka bersama-sama dengan khidmat dan saling membagi kehangatan bersama—sesekali diselingi suara ribut Fugaku dan suara protes Kyuubi mengenai sekilas berita mengenai pasar ekonomi yang tampil di televisi— sedangkan Itachi bertugas menarik hidung Kyuubi jika rubah pirang itu mulai heboh. Dan juga suara rengek Naruto yang bolak-balik dimarahi oleh Sasuke karena tak benar dalam mengerjakan tugas rumah.

Ditambah dengan suara 'Tak' atau kadang-kadang diselingi suara 'Auch' yang bersumber dari duo bocah yang tampak kesulitan dan belum terbiasa untuk memegang sendok untuk menyuapi ice cream di pangkuan mereka.

Tapi tampaknya keributan kecil itu tidak mengurangi kehangatan di malam hari ini di keluarga Uchiha, malah justru menjadi tontonan menarik dan antusias dari penghuni mension.

"Yang pelan, sayang." Kata Mikoto seraya menghapus noda ice cream yang bertengger di sudut bibir Menma menggunakan celemek yang diikatkan pada lehernya.

"Cucah, Baa-chan. Lyuu mu dicuapin aja cama, Kaa-chan." Sambung Ryuusuke yang duduk disamping Naruto yang sedang pusing menidurkan kepalanya, putus asa mungkin karena terus di protes oleh Sasuke.— sedangkan Menma duduk disamping Ryuusuke dan berada di pangkuan Mikoto. Ryuusuke dengan manjanya menyodorkan sendok plastiknya —minta disuapin— pada Naruto yang mentap datar.

"Ryuu kan sudah besar, masa kalah sama Nii-chan yang pintar makan sendiri." Pancing Naruto dengan nada kekanakan, menantang Ryuusuke yang kini memperhatikan Menma yang dengan antengnya berkutat dengan ice keim vanilla-nya sampai pipi dan sekitarnya kotor akibat ice krim miliknya.

"Tapi—." Gumam Ryuusuke tak mau kalah— dengan pandangan memelas.

"Nanti Kyuubi buat _Ji-chan_." Sambung Kyuubi setengah tak rela, karena keponakannya itu menamai boneka buluknya menggunakan namanya.

"Jangan~. Kalau begitu Ji-chan caja yang cuapin Lyuu." rengek Ryuusuke seraya melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kyuubi yang tengah menyandar dengan santai kakinya pada pangkuan Itachi.

**Glek!**

"Tidak mau." protes Kyuubi ketus yang langsung dapat tonyoran keras dari tangan Sasuke yang duduk di samping Kyuubi, yang tentunya yang dibalas dengan delikan sebal oleh Kyuubi. Posisi mereka saat ini— Sasuke, Kyuubi, Itachi duduk di sofa, di depan mereka terdapat meja kecil yang digunakan Naruto belajar. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Fugaku duduk di karpet mewah dan hangat yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan itu.

"Ji-chan mau cuapi Lyuu?" tanya Ryuusuke menatap memohon pada Itachi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan tingkah kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Tidak mau, Ryuu kan sudah besar." Tukasnya mengacak surai pirang itu dengan gemas, membuat Sasuke yang entah mengapa sedikit senewen dengan tingkah Itachi pada anaknya itu.

"Lyuu macih kecil! Ji-chan!" teriak Ryuusuke manyun karena permintaannya tidak ada yang mengabulkan. Semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah bocah menggemaskan itu. Padahalkan Lyuu cuma pengin dicuapin batinnya miris dan memandang memohon pada Ayahnya yang hanya menanggapi dengan leletan lidah. Ayahnya itu memang suka sekali meledeknya batinnya bertambah mendramatisir.

"Biar Jii-san saja yang menyuapimu." Tukas Fugaku tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh gembul Ryuusuke itu dan memangkunya. Mencoba membiarkan tangannya menyuapi bungsu kembarnya anaknya itu—yang tersenyum senang mendapaat perlakuan baik dari Fugaku.

"Muaach. Lyuu cayang Jii-chan." Riang bocah batita tersebut seraya mencium pipi keriput Fugaku *dibantai*.

"Tou-sama terlalu memanjakan mereka." Erang Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya seraya menyodorkan air putih kearah Menma yang sudah selesai memakan ice cremnya, dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah Naruto—minta digendong

"Gendong, Kaa-chan." Rengek Menma seraya merentangkan tangannya ke arah Naruto.

Dengan segera Naruto menangkap tubuh menggemaskan Menma, yang dibalas dengan rangkulan erat pada leher tan-nya dan gesekan manja pipi gempal itu pada bahu Naruto—seperti kucing.

Fugaku terkekeh pelan "Kurasa memanjakan cucu sendiri tak masalah, Naru. Lagi pula jarang-jarang kami bisa berkumpul seperti ini." Tukas Fugaku mengacak pelan surai pirang Ryuusuke yang tampaknya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan sekitar, bolak-balik Fugaku menahan tangan Ryuusuke yang menggapai ice cream dengan gemasnya tanpa menggunakan sendok.

"Iya, sayangnya Minato dan Kushina tidak bisa berkumpul bersama disini." Keluh Mikoto sedikit kecewa jika teman masa kecilnya itu tidak ikut berkumpul bersama disini.

"_Chichi_ sedang menyelesaikan proyek baru perusahaan kami di luar negeri, _Kaa-san_. Jadinya _Haha_ juga turut serta mendampingi _Chichi_." Tutur Kyuubi ikut bergabung dengan Naruto dan Menma yang sedang dikelilingi oleh makanan ringan yang sengaja Naruto sebar di atas meja— yang tentunya bersih.

Anak kembarnya itu hobi sekali mengemil, lihat saja sekarang perhatian Menma kembali ke snack yang ada di meja— tangan mungil Menma langsung meremas dengan sedikit kesusahan dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Tak luput dari pandangannya, Ryuu juga bangkit dari pangkuan Fugaku dan ikut bergabung memakan snack dengan Menma.

"Enak?" tanya Kyuubi mencubit pipi gembul Menma yang tampak lebih besar karena berisi snack.

"Enha—k." gumam Menma menganggukan kepalanya kecil dan kembali memakan cemilan di meja ditangannya.

Tangan sang bungsu pun tak mau kalah, dengan cekatan ia mengambil cemilan tersebut, dimasukan kedalam kantung baju sebanyak-banyaknya dan kembali berlari kearah Fugaku— karena ice krim coklatnya belum habis! Bagus! -_-

Menyisakan Menma yang melongo dan langsung merebut bungkus snack dari genggaman Kyuubi, memeluknya dan duduk mepet dengan Sasuke. "Buat Menma, Kaa-chan!" omelnya galak pada Naruto –takut diminta oleh Ryuusuke yang sedang menyuapi Kyuubi—boneka— dengan snack tadi.

"A—am! Cyuubi pintar. Makan yang lahap. Jangan cepelti Kuku-chan yang ngga punya mulut." Tawanya dengan pipi merah seraya ber-monolog sendiri memandang boneka tomat milik Menma yang sedang tergeletak di samping empunya. Membuat Kyuubi _sweetdrop_— masih tak rela namanya digunakan untuk boneka rubah buluk milik keponakannya itu.

.

.

"Kenapa Kuku-chan ngga punya mulut, Kaa-chan." Curhat Menma memeluk Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya dengan heran— masih membekas di ingatannya ketika Ryuusuke adiknya mengatakan jika boneka tomat kesayangannya tidak memiliki mulut seperti boneka rubah milik Ryuusuke yang memiliki mulut, hidung, bahkan alat gerak.

Naruto menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur—membuat susu formula untuk anak sulungnya itu. "Karena kuku-chan tomat." Jawab Naruto simple, dan meletakkan Menma di atas lemari es dan memberi sekeranjang tomat—mohon jangan di tiru.

Alis Menma bertaut— bingung. Lalu kenapa kalau tomat? Memangnya tomat ngga boleh punya mulut? Imajenasi Menma mulai berkeliaran, membayangkan Kuku-chan menjadi tomat sungguhan— berlari dan berbicara serta mau di suapi makanan ringan olehnya, menyenangkan pastinya. "Kaa-chan, becok Menma pengin main ke taman, boleh?" pintanya antusias ingin mengajak boneka tomatnya jalan-jalan di taman.

Naruto tersenyum "Tentu." Jawab Naruto singkat seraya terus mengaduk susu untuk sulungnya itu.

Mendengar jawaban yang sesuai dengan hatinya, Menma tersenyum lebar membayangkan ia bermain ayunan dan pasir. Membayangkan pasir rasanya Menma juga memiliki pikiran jahat kepada boneka rubah milik sang adik itu. Tak sabar ingin bermain dengan Kuku-chan besok batinnya senang.

"Naruto."

Deg!

Entah mengapa suara baritone di belakangnya membuat jantung Naruto berpacu lebih cepat, badannya sedikit bergetar ketika dirasakannyaa orang yang berada dibalik punggungnya mulai mendekatinya. "I—Itachi-nii."

Itachi tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto "Maaf mengagetkanmu." Ucap Itachi yang kini berdiri di samping tubuh Naruto.

"E—hn." Jawab Naruto sekenanya, seraya melirik kaku Menma yang sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata berbinar sambil memakan dan memainkan tomat-tomatnya.

**Greb!**

Tanpa ancang-ancang dan tak di sangka tiba-tiba Itachi memeluk Naruto erat. "Maaf. Maafkan aku—" ucap Itachi seraya memeluk erat tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Menghasilkan Naruto yang harus terpaksa memejamkan kedua matanya dan menahan napas dalam-dalam disaat jantungnya berpacu begitu kencang, tangan besar itu melingkar bahunya erat.

"Maafkan aku—." lirih Itachi dengan penuh penyesalan dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada surai pirang Naruto.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...?**

**.**

**.**

Puahh... Akhirnya update juga. Maaf jika masih ada kesalahan dalam penulisan dan typo(s) yang masih merajalela. Maklum Kuro jga baru belajar. Di chapter ini udah tahu dong siapa anak tuh bocah kembar . Dan gimana Sasuke bisa ngedapetin Naru-chan

Untuk gimana dan kenapa SasuNaru n ItaKyuu bisa nikah, akan di jelaskan di chapter depan.

Review yang log-in udah Kuro jawab satu-satu di PM biar lebih so sweet *dihajar*, sekarang waktunya balas Review ngga log-in. Makasih udah yang follow, RnR, n Favo nih cerita abal *hug*.

Guest (2): Kalau konflik di perbanyak ngga bsa janji, gomenne XD Lagi pula neeh fic rencananya akan end dua atau tiga chapter lg ups— Iya, RyuuMen emang cucok tuh buat gangguin BonNyok-nya gagal lemonan mulu

Neko 1412: Iya. Naru menjadi masochist setelah doi bolak-balik di bully sama Itachi. Alasan mereka nikah mmm— tunggu aja tgl mainnya. Hehe

Aikhazuna117: Kembali kasih Ai-san. Jangan panggil Kuro senpai *manyun* panggil Kuro-chan aja XD Sebenarnya— Sebenarnya— yang doyan selingkuh itu tuh *nunjukdurenyanglagisamaayam*.

Qnantazefanya: Kuro ngga setega itu sama Kyuubi kok, tenang aja :p. Yasudlah moga Qnan-san paham sama flashback di chapter ini. hehe

Sasunaru 4ever: Makasih di kata keren *dihajar*. Gomene update-nya lama *bow*. Moga chapter ini Sasunaru-san bisa dapet bayangan siapa Bokap RyuuMen (-/\-).

Ky0k0: Makasih cerita abal ini di kata daebak #dihajar. Moga di chapter ini ky0k0-san sudah punya gambaran siapa ayah dari RyuuMen.

Miira: Lemon asem ditunggu. Arigatou

FujoshiFujo: Iya Disini Kuro coba nggambarin Sasuke yang pengertian dan care sama keluarganya. Ini udah update moga lebih baik.

Zyln: Ini udah lanjut. XD

Chika: Sebenernya— jujur Kuro tuh kadang pesimis bgt sm nieh cerita, takutkny readers bosen karena kebanyakan adegan nganu, jd wktu ditengah jln crita adegan nganu bukannya diselesein nympe pooll mlh berhenti *dihajar*. Moga flashback-nya bsa ngasih gambran siapa bokap RyuuMen Untuk genre Kuro pastiin gk akan berubah dri awal smpe akhir XD

Yuichi: Ini udah lanjut, moga suka

Akara katsuki: Iya senpai, kemarin pas publish ngga tau kenapa Annonymous review statutsnya off, jd review senpai n yg lainnya gk nampil *bow*. hati-hati lho senpai, nanti ngisi soal UTS pake cerita di fanfic Kuro gimana? *kabur*

Lemonade:Sok atuh dibunuh *lempar golok* :D Itachi? Mmm— suka ngga yah sama Kyuubi. Mungkin senpai punya gambaran sama tingkah Itachi ke Kyuubi di chapter ini. :3

Naru-dobe: Ini termasuk update cepet ngga XD

Guest (1) : Gomenne lemonnya kurang asem, Kuro masih belajar soal lemon soalnya *pundung*. Moga chapter ini Guest-san dapet gambran siapa Bokap RyuuMen. MTK emang selalu bikin galau. Fiuh~

Mimi: Arigatou, mimi-san

Love kyuuuu: Niatnya seeh emang Kuro pengin Itachi sama Sasuke tuh cowok-cowok keren yang brengsek tapi perhatian sama keluarga. cieeee. *apa banget*

XxxSN: Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou

Noname: Menma Ryuu anaknya Kuro :D. Ini udah dilanjut.

Mirror2: Kuro juga ngga tega misahin Kyuubi sama Itachi *dilemparsuriken*. Iya, neeh fic targetnya ngga nyampe 10 chapter Makasih semangatnya.

Zen Ikkika: Salam kenal juga Zen-san. Iya, karena masa lalu itu Naruto jadi takut sama Itachi. Kalo Kyuubi emang Kuro buat dari dulu suka sama Itachi, Cuma Itachi-nya aja yang ngga ngeh sama perasaan Kyuubi.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T. T+. M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru. ItaNaru. ItaKyuu etc**

**Warning: OOC, M-PREG, YAOI, BL, LIME, Rame Typo, garing, ide pasaran, abal-abal, disini Naruto sama Sasuke nikah muda ye, etcetera**

**.**

**Uchiha Sasuke : 23 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Naruto: 18 tahun**

**Uchiha Menma: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut raven, mata biru, sulung)**

**Uchiha Ryuusuke: 1,5 tahun (cowok, rambut pirang, mata item, bungsu)**

**Uchiha Itachi : 25 tahun**

**Namikaze (Uchiha) Kyuubi : 23 tahun**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Dont' Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Buagh! **

Dengan keras kepalan tangan terlatih itu beradu dengan rahang tegas milik sang Uchiha sulung. Naruto terbelalak kaget, begitu mengetahui jika suaminya lah yang menghajar Itachi.

"Brengsek kau, Itachi!" bentak Sasuke seraya menarik kerah baju Itachi dengan keras dan kembali menghantam kepalan tangannya pada wajah Itachi –berkali-kali— tak peduli jika Itachi kini benar-banar babak belur dan lupa jika di sekitarnya ada seorang anak kecil yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan sorot bingung dan ketakutan.

"S—sa—sasuke! Berhenti Sasuke!" teriak Naruto dengan kerasnya menarik lengan Sasuke untuk berhenti menghajar Itachi "Ku—ku—mohon. Ada Menma disini," lirih Naruto tetap mencoba menahan amukan Sasuke pada Itachi dengan menarik keras lengan Sasuke.

Di sudut sana, tanpa mereka ketahui sepasang _rubby _tengah menatap kejadian tersebut dengan pandangan nanar, kecewa karena lagi-lagi dia seperti tak dianggap oleh suaminya. Tanpa peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, Kyuubi kembali melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi dapur, tanpa tahu sepasang onyx tajam mengikuti gerakannya yang menjauh.

Itachi yang tak terima atas tingkah Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti menghajarnya, dengan sekuat sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya –Itachi balas menghantam keras wajah pucat milik Sasuke. Hal itu juga yang malah menimbulkan perkelahian seru di antara kedua saudara kandung yang sama-sama keras kepala itu. Tak peduli jika Menma sang bocah yang sudah menangis keras sedari tadi melihat perkelahian antara Ayah dan Pamannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini!" bentak Fugaku tiba-tiba menotok bagian leher Sasuke dan Itachi dengan kerasnya, menyebabkan mereka berdua terjerembab kaku menghantam lantai dapur yang dingin dengan kerasnya.

Dan saat itu juga, Itachi dan Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi mendapatkan totokan sadis dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku.

"Jika ingin berkelahi, lihat-lihat lah sekitar! Apa kalian tak sadar, kalian baru saja menakuti seorang anak balita?!" sambung Fugaku dengan kerasnya menunjuk Menma yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan di pelukan Naruto yang berusaha menenangkannya di dampingi Mikoto yang terus mengusap sayang helai raven cucunya itu—tangisan Menma sudah berhenti menyisakan isakan dan pandangan takut terhadap Ayah dan Pamannya itu.

Dan baru kali ini Sasuke merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah.

"Naruto, bawa Menma ke kamar! Biar Tou-sama yang menghajar mereka berdua," titah Fugaku menatap menantunya yang terlihat bingung dan pucat. Disuguhkan perkelahian antara sang suami dan kakak iparnya karena dirinya bukanlah hal yang enak.

"Em—," jawab Naruto langsung menggendong Menma ke kamar, sesuai dengan perintah Fugaku. Sedangkan Mikoto dia malah menghampiri suaminya—mencoba meredakan amarah sang suami yang tengah menatap Sasuke dan Itachi dengan rahang mengeras dan tatap menajam, sukses membuat kedua anaknya pingsan—ngga ding.

"Bersihkan wajah kalian, dan temui Tou-san di ruang keluarga," perintah Fugaku dengan nada khas seorang pemimpin dan berlalu meninggalkan kedua anaknya diikuti Mikoto yang menghela nafas lelah melihat wajah babak belur kedua anaknya.

"Kau brengsek keriput!" desis Sasuke dengan sedikit tertatih mencoba bangun dari keadaannya yang mengenaskan, tiba-tiba di totok dan di dorong kelantai itu ngga enak. Jadi berharap saja Fugaku tidak melakukannya lagi nanti.

"_Duck Ass!_ _Shut-up your mouth_," balas Itachi dengan nada meremehkan. "_My Stupid Brother!"_

"Katakan itu pada orang yang bahkan tidak bisa memiliki kekasih hatinya!" ejek Sasuke seraya berlalu menuju wastafel yang berada di dapur membersihkan wajah babak belur mereka. Sasuke tak ingin repot-repot ke kamar mandi hanya untuk membersihkan muka.

"Oh... aku terharu. Dan katakan hal itu juga pada seseorang yang menghamili bocah di bawah umur," balas Itachi terkekeh keras karena berhasil membalas ejekan Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, tak ada perasaan sesal ketika dirinya disindir sedemikian oleh Itachi "Setidaknya aku menang, keriput. " ejek Sasuke memandang puas ketika sudut matanya menatap ekspresi mengeras dari wajah datar Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya. Itachi pun tak mau berepot-repot untuk ke toilet hanya untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Kau adik durhaka!"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi adikmu, he?"

"Sejak _Kami-sama_ menurunkan kutukan kepada keluarga Uchiha?"

"Kau tak mengaca, keriputmu itu sudah termasuk kutukan untuk kelurga Uchiha."

"Hei _Baka-Otoutou_ rambutmu yang aneh itu juga termasuk kutukan keluarga Uchiha."

"Kau—."

"Berhenti bertengkar Itachi! Sasuke!" teriak Fugaku dengan ooc-nya –sekali lagi— benar-benar menghentikan sikap Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah melanggar adat seorang Uchiha. Sekarang Fugaku hanya berdoa dan berharap jika kakek buyutnya tidak menghukumnya kelak karena tingkah kedua anaknya yang benar-benar di luar batas!

.

.

**RyuuMen Room**

"Menma-nii," lirih seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar— memandang kakaknya dengan sorot khawatir, boneka rubah yang ditentengnya tak di pedulikan lagi dan lebih memilih meloncat-loncat demi menggapai kakaknya yang masih berada di gendongan Naruto.

Awalnya Ryuusuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar sambil menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengambilkan jus jeruk pesanannya, tapi ternyata yang kembali ke kamar bukan Tou-channya melainkan 'Kaa-chan'nya yang tengah menggendong Menma-nii yang sedang terisak.

"Kita ke kamar, okey?" kata Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar di ikuti dengan Ryuusuke yang mengekor di belakangnya dengan tetap meloncat-loncat seraya menyeret boneka rubahnya. Kepalanya tetap mendongak berusaha meniliki ekspresi kakaknya yang tersembunyi di bahu Naruto.

"Nii-chan cakit Kaa-chan?" tanya Ryuusuke dengan lincahnya langsung menelusup pada fuuton miliknya yang berjejeran dengan fuuton milik Menma ketika Naruto menidurkan tubuh Menma di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Menma-nii lapar. A—am," kata Naruto asal seraya menyodorkan tomat yang tadi di bawanya dari dapur ke mulut mungil Menma yang langsung menyambar dengan tak sabaran. Meskipun ketakutan dengan aksi baku hantam antara Sasuke dan Itachi, bagi Menma tomat tetap nomer satu. Menma gitu loh.

"Tadi Menma-nii nangis kan?" suara cempreng Ryuusuke seraya merangkak mendekati Menma yang tengah terbaring makan tomat. "Pipi Nii-chan merah," ngotot Ryuusuke seraya menekan jari mungilnya pada pipi Menma yang terlihat merah dan menggembung dikarena tomat di dalam mulutnya, aksi usil Ryuusuke langsung di balas dengan tarikan gemas Menma pada pipi gembul Ryuusuke.

"Em— Menma-nii takut," curhat Menma pada Ryuusuke yang tengah mengusap pipinya yang terlihat merah dengan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap menghadap Menma dengan kepalanya disangga kedua tangannya.

"Takut kenapa _Nii-chan_?" tanya Ryuusuke dengan antusiasnya— kakinya bergerak-gerak tak sabaran menunggu ucapan Menma berikutnya.

"Menma-nii takut lihat muka _Tou-chan_," kata Menma dengan mata sedikit berair, teringat ketika kedua kelereng polosnya melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang tengah kalap dan di penuhi oleh emosi menghajar pamannya.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Menma saat ini entah langsung membuat Naruto tergelak.

"Kenapa Nii-chan?" tanya Ryuusuke penuh keingintahuan.

"Tou-chan— Hiks. Menma takut Kaa-chan," isak Menma seraya menutup wajah gembulnya dengan boneka tomat kesayangannya, melihat tingkah Menma –Naruto menjadi miris sendiri, salah Sasuke juga sich tiba-tiba datang marah dan menghajar Itachi.

Naruto mengelus pelan surai raven Menma yang terasa lembab oleh keringat, diliriknya Ryuusuke yang menatap Kakaknya dengan sorot bingung dan khawatir, terlihat dari bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Kaa-chan, Nii-chan nangis," suara parau kembar bungsunya membuat Naruto mendengus geli. "Hikss— Nii-chan Huwaa!" tangis Ryuusuke tak tertahankan begitu melihat Menma menangis di depan matanya, sifatnya yang terlalu polos memaksanya untuk mengikuti alur perasaan di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa Ryuu-chan menangis?" tanya Naruto dengan entengnya tanpa niatan untuk menghentikan tangis Ryuusuke, dengan isengnya malah mencubit pelan hidung merah Ryuusuke.

"Hiks— Tidak tahu. Lyuu cayang Nii-chan," tangis Ryuusuke mendekati Menma –yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik boneka tomat— Ryuusuke memeluk Menma dengan erat dengan tubuhnya yang hampir menindihi tubuh mungil Menma.

Tingkah lucu bungsunya sontak saja membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil. "Ne— nangisnya sudah, sekarang siapa yang mau 'cucu'?" tanya Naruto memancing Ryuusuke dan Menma untuk berhenti menangis.

"Huwaaaa— eh? Cucu? Lyuu mau cucu!" teriak Ryuusuke langsung bangun dari atas tubuh Menma dan berdiri menubruk Naruto, menari-narik kemeja putih milik Naruto dengan tak sabaran— menghasilkan kekehan keras dari sang empunya 'cucu'.

"Cucu! Menma juga mau cucu!," teriak Menma langsung mengikuti tingkah Ryuusuke sebelumnya sekalipun sudah dibuatkan susu formula oleh Naruto.

Ck! Sekalipun lagi nangis, urusan 'cucu' tetap nomer satu gitu loh. Siapa dulu dong, anak Sasuke!

.

.

Usai peristiwa saling hajar dengan adiknya yang berakhir harus di pisahkan oleh Fugaku dengan totokan kuat serta diselingi petuah yang juga harus diikuti dengan adu tonjok antara Sasuke dan Itachi karena merasa paling benar dengan argumen masing-masing, dan menemukan jalan tengah –yang lagi-lagi kepala tangan Fugaku juga ikut andil menghajar anak-anaknya—.

Akhirnya Itachi bisa meloloskan diri dan bisa tenang berjalan ke arah kamar. Berbekal es batu dari Ibunya—.

Dengan gerakan sedikit tertatih, kaki jenjangnya berusaha memasuki kamar tamu yang kini di gunakan sebagai kamarnya dan ehm istrinya—Kyuubi.

**Cklek!**

Dilihatnya sosok tinggi berambut merah yang tengah menyilangkan kakinya di pinggir _King Size_ yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Mata _rubby_ milik Kyuubi menatapnya tajam—seolah-olah ialah mangsa enak yang siap dimakan bulat-bulat malam ini—memang gitu loh!

"Sudah puas adu tonjoknya?" sindir Kyuubi seraya melangahkan kakinya berdiri dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah –babak belur— Itachi yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sudah puas memeluk adik iparmu. Hem? Uchiha Itachi?" bisik Kyuubi dengan nada menuntut seraya menatap tajam mata onyx di hadapannya, entah mengapa ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir— jantungnya terasa terbelah bahkan tercabik, mengingat Itachi yang selalu seenaknya sendiri.

Mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi datar khas Uchihanya, dengan perlahan Itachi memajukan tubuhnya mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan Kyuubi—sehingga kini wajah mereka saling berhimpit, bahkan hidung mancung mereka saling bersinggungan. "Kau cemburu?" kata Itachi dengan nada _sing a song_ seraya menggesekan hidung mancungnya pada hidung Kyuubi— yang tentunya langsung mendapat penolakan berupa dorongan kasar oleh Kyuubi.

"_F*ck You!_" bentak Kyuubi kasar— dan malah justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang dan menaikan tubuhnya di sana. Lelah sendiri mengurusi orang gila macam Itachi, yang ada malah dirinya yang ikut terbawa gila dengan tingkah menyebalkan Itachi itu, menurut Kyuubi.

"Cih! Dasar pria hina, tak tahu malu. Tadi menggoda adik iparnya sekarang sok lembut dengan istrinya," desis Kyuubi seraya menenggelamkan tubuhnya dalam balutan selimut tebal tanpa sadar jika menyebut dirinya adalah seorang 'istri'. "Dia pikir— dia keren? keriputan begitu. Dia pikir— siapa lagi yang mau menikahinya selain aku. Apa dia—Gyaaa!" teriak Kyuubi begitu merasakan tubuhnya ditindihi dan pinggangnya di lilit dengan erat.

Saking hebohnya mengumpat, tanpa di ketahui Kyuubi—ternyata Itachi juga mengikutinya menaiki kasur. "Kau berisik!" kata Itachi tetap memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuubi yang terasa sangat pas dengan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan aku, Brengsek," bentak Kyuubi berusaha melepaskan lilitan tangan Itachi pada tubuhnya dengan terus memberontak, tak sudi di peluk dalam keadaan begini. "Gah— brengsek apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kyuubi semakin heboh begitu tangan besar Itachi menyelusup kaos oblong tanpa pertahanan milik Kyuubi— yang melorot menampilkan bahu tegasnya yang minta disambar dan dilumat bibir lihai Itachi.

"Enghh! Agh—lepas. Ugh!" desis Kyuubi sedikit terbuai disaat jemari laba-laba Itachi mengelus lembut tonjolan merah di dadanya, nafasnya memburu— apalagi jemari Itachi yang mengambang tanpa menyentuh nipplenya mencoba menggodanya perlahan. Kyuubi yang mudah sekali terangsang menggelepar seperti ikan kehabisan air disaat kedua tangan Itachi masuk kedalam kaosnya. Mengelus, memijat lembut perutnya yang terlatih dan meremas pelan nipplenya yang mencuat.

Mencoba menetralisirkan nafasnya, Kyuubi mencoba mengembalikan rasionya untuk menghajar tubuh yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang itu.

**Dug!** Dengan keras dan penuh perjuangan— Kyuubi berhasil mendorong Itachi dari tubuhnya dan dengan sengajanya menabrakan belakang kepalanya pada dahi sang Uchiha.

"Cih! Kau itu tidak ada manis-manisnya," erang Itachi mengelus pelan dahinya yang memerah, merasa kesal karena kegiatan mesumnya harus tertunda oleh sang korban –baca: Kyuubi—.

"Diam kau!" bentak Kyuubi dengan nafas terengah. "Kau boleh menyentuhku –asal kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Tatap Kyuubi seraya membenarkan kaosnya yang melorot dan berantakan.

"Yang apa?" jawab Itachi datar, yang ingin sekali Kyuubi hadiahi beton untuk menggampar kepala berambut hitam di depannya.

"Kau!— kau pikir tadi aku tak melihatnya! Memeluk Naruto dengan mesra dan bahkan kau juga meneggelamkan kepalamu pada bahunya! Ku kira kau berubah lebih baik sejak kau berusaha mau menerimaku dan mau merelakan Naruto untuk Sasuke, tapi— nyatanya kau memang brengsek," umpat Kyuubi seraya melempar bantal pada wajah tampan di hadapannya –sayang sekali dengan sigap Itachi menangkapnya. Bersyukurlah chi! bantal tersebut tidak Kuro isi dengan beton atau baja.

Itachi terkekeh dengan anehnya mendengar nada melankolis yang Kyuubi ajukan padanya –bukan Kyuubi sekali. "Kau meragukanku, hem?" suara baritone Itachi memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dengan gerakan perlahan— Itachi merangkak maju ke arah Kyuubi yang tengah- terengah menahan amarah.

"Je—Jelas _Baka!_"

Itachi memperlebar seringainya dan— **Bruk!**

Itachi menubruk tubuh Kyuubi yang tanpa pertahanan dengan kerasnya –menghasilkan tubuh Kyuubi terlentang di kasur. Dengan sigap –sebelum Kyuubi sadar apa yang terjadi— Itachi mengunci gerakan Kyuubi dengan cara menahan kedua lengan Kyuubi dengan keras di masing-masing kepala merah itu. Kaki kanannya sengaja ia letakan di antara kedua kaki Kyuubi— memberi rambu-rambu peringatan jika mencoba berontak, awas saja tekanan siap dilayangkan. Tega bener lo chi!

"Ini menyakitkan!" bentak Kyuubi ketika tangannya dicengkram keras oleh Itachi, Kyuubi berusaha memberontak agar terlepas dari kungkungan tubuh di besar di atasnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum miring "Sstt—diamlah," bisik Itachi dengan intens tepat di telinga Kyuubi. Dengan isengnya malah menjilatnya dan meraup perlahan cuping telinga yang kini terlihat memerah.

"Ugh— aku membutuhkan jawaban, Brengsek! Bukan seperti ini!"

Itachi kembali terkekeh dan melepaskan kulumannya pada cuping telinga Kyuubi "Kau tak sabaran sekali!"

"Ceh!" dengan tsunderenya Kyuubi mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dengan cara berpaling—meski itu sia-sia.

"Kau tahu?" dengan perlahan Itachi mencium pipi putih milik Kyuubi. Membuat lagi-lagi Kyuubi mengerang sebal atas perilaku suaminya itu.

"Hm?" jawabnya asal.

"Aku masih menyukai Naruto," jawab Itachi dengan gablangnya, mata _onyx_nya menatap rubby yang terlihat mengeras dan menatapnya tajam, bahkan gerakan berontak yang dilakukan Kyuubi bertambah keras mengakibatkan Itachi menaikan level cengkramannya agar Kyuubi tidak lepas kendali dan menghajarnya.

"Dia yang penurut, dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskan... entah mengapa aku ingin terus memilikinya." Lanjut Itachi tak mempedulikan tingkah Kyuubi,

"..."

"Tiga tahun lalu... beberapa hari sebelum pernikahanku dan Naruto— tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memutuskan untuk ke Amerika mengurus perusahaan Ayah di sana— ada setitik kelegaan di benakku."

Kyuubi masih terdiam, menunggu penjelasan Itachi dengan wajah yang tak bisa di artikan.

"Tapi ternyata... dia tak pergi sendiri, bahkan dia membawa Narutoku –menjengkelkan sekali dia, dengan sengajanya mengirimkan foto malam pertamanya dengan Naruto," desis Itachi tak suka begitu mengingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu di mana menjelang hari-H Itachi dan Naruto menikah Sasuke malah mengirimkannya foto malam pertamanya dengan Naruto, plus jari tengah Sasuke _close-up_ untuk Itachi dan seringai mengejek minta dihajar!

"..."

Kyuubi masih terdiam, dalam kasus penyeberan foto 'mesum' Sasuke dan Naruto, Kyuubi cs juga ikut andil untuk membela ketua mereka –Sasuke— apabila hubungannya antara Sasuke dan Naruto ditentang.

"Cih! Saat itu juga aku ingin sekali menghajar Sasuke –melihat Naruto yang terus muntah-muntah dan selalu gelisah dengan kehamilannya, aku tak menyangka –aku yang menjaganya agar tak ternodai sebelum ikatan suci malah justru dinodai oleh adikku sendiri," kekeh Itachi miris dia sengaja bersifat possesif, ia sengaja bersifat protektif yang malah ujungnya dia menyakiti Naruto agar dia tetap disisinya –ia juga berusaha kuat menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Naruto sebelum pernikahan mereka terlaksana, karena ia sayang dengan pemuda pirang itu. Namun nyatanya sikap tersebut memberi peluang untuk orang nekad macam Sasuke.

"Kau su—sungguh masih menyukainya?"

"Ya. Aku masih menyukainya," jawab Itachi terlihat ringan dan tanpa keraguan— membuat mata tajam Kyuubi semakin mengeras merasakan sakit yang terkira disaat orang yang paling kau cintai ternyata menyukainya. Ah! Sejak kapan seorang Kyuubi memperdulikan hal menjijikan seperti ini gumam Kyuubi miris menahan sesak yang makin memenuhi dadanya.

"Tapi—,"

"..."

"Aku sadar, ada seseorang yang bisa membalas semua perasaanku. Seseorang yang menyayangi, bahkan mencintaiku dengan sepenuhnya."

'tolong hentikan.' Batin Kyuubi terus merapal.

"Dialah orang yang bahkan rela menolak perjodohan konyol ini demi melihatku bahagia dengan orang yang aku sayangi, meski itu percuma. Dia pemuda yang kuat, yang selalu memandang iri adiknya bila sedang berada di sampingku. Berusaha kuat melindungiku meski aku salah dan mau memaafkan kesalahanku. Dia lah kau –kau, Uchiha Kyuubi," bisik Itachi lirih seraya mencium mesra dan penuh perasaan pipi Kyuubi. "Kau menangis?"

"_Ba—BAKA!_ Mana mungkin aku menangis –hiks," isak Kyuubi langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang basah —begitu Itachi memperlakukannya dengan sangat tulus. "Kau memang brengsek, pintar sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang," desis Kyuubi dengan sifat buruk yang ia miliki –pura-pura tidak mau mengakui kebaikan orang lain—.

"Hei, siapa yang mempermainkan perasaan orang? Aku Uchiha Itachi menyukai –tidak—tidak, lebih tepatnya aku Uchiha Itachi sangat mencintai Uchiha Kyuubi, dengar... aku menerimamu sebagai pendampingku bukan semata-mata sebagai pengganti Namikaze Naruto saja tapi Namikaze Kyuubi orang yang aku cintai," bisik Itachi seraya mengelus lembut surai pirang Kyuubi dan menghirup pelan aroma apel yang menguar dari surai tersebut. Cengkraman tangannya pada tubuh Kyuubi sedikit mengendur.

"Hiks—berhenti mengatakan hal itu, kau membuat jantungku mau meledak!" bentak Kyuubi dengan lucunya menyingkarkan elusan tangan besar Itachi di kepalanya.

Itachi terkekeh "Oh ya? coba ku dengarkan," goda Itachi menempelkan telinganya tepat ke dada Kyuubi, dimana jantung Kyuubi sedang bertalu dengan cepatnya. Menghasilkan tawa bahagia dari Itachi—artinya bukan dirinya saja yang sedang berdebar, tapi Kyuubi juga begitu.

"Hei! Ucapanmu itu sama sekali tak nyambung dengan pertanyaanku. Lalu apa jawabanmu tuan Uchiha terhormat atas peristiwa pelukanmu itu. Hah?!" teriak Kyuubi yang entah senang sekali merusak suasana.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak ada manis-manisnya," gerutu Itachi.

"Cepat kau jaw —mmph!" erang Kyuubi begitu bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dilumat kasar oleh Itachi, dengan gerakan perlahan pemuda bersurai panjang itu menjilat dan menggigit kecil bibir merah yang sedikit hitam –kebiasaan buruk Kyuubi yang masih merokok— milik Kyuubi. Itachi yang masih setia berada di atas Kyuubi, tangannya kembali mengunci gerakan Kyuubi dengan keras, antisipasi.

"Enghh—ah! Jawab pertanyaanku!" bentak Kyuubi jengkel, begitu ciuman singkatnya terlepas.

"Hanya ingin meminta maaf pada Naruto."

"..."

"Sikapnya itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Dia selalu ketakutan jika berada disampingku." kata Itachi dengan wajah datar.

"Lantas kenapa kau memeluknya?" Demi Jashin! Dirinya kini benar-benar seperti istri yang baru memergoki suaminya selingkuh.

"Hei... dengar, aku mencoba menetralisir gemetarnya saja. Tapi adik brengsekku yang kelewat pemarah itu malah justru menghajarku." Ungkap Itachi dengan nada sedikit naik.

"..."

Delikan tak percaya Kyuubi layangkan pada Itachi.

"Sudah jelas?"

"Lalu— apa maksudmu mencium Naruto saat kita baru sampai di sini, hem?" delik sadis Kyuubi, tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar menahan amarah. Seenaknya saja suaminya itu mempermainkan dia dan Naruto.

**Glek!**

Kali ini Itachi benar-benar mati kutu, ternyata aksi mencium Naruto tempo lalu benar-benar diketahui Kyuubi. Tunggu saja sampai Sasuke mengetahuinya dari kamera CCTV yang terpasang di tangga rumah tersebut, bisa dihajar habis Itachi oleh adiknya itu.

"..."

"Apa pembelaanmu Uchiha!"

"Haaah— aku terbawa suasana."

"Maksudmu?" mata Kyuubi menyipit, kakinya siap terangkat menendang perut Itachi walau diketahuinya pasti Itachi akan ehmmenekanehm miliknya.

"Bibir dan wajahnya sangat manis— ehm mirip denganmu."

"Hah?" kata Kyuubi cengo.

"Kau ingat? saat Sasuke berlutut di depan Tou-san dan Kaa-san jika ia minta izin untuk membawa Naruto ke Amerika dan menyekolahkan Naruto melalui _home schooling_ disana."

"Hn."

"Itu pertemuan terakhirku dengan Naruto, hingga sekarang aku baru menemui dan melihat wajahnya."

"La—LU?" nada Kyuubi naik satu oktaf, makin ngeri.

"Ciuman rindu pada mantan tunangan, kurasa. Lagipula bibirnya kenyal, merah dan lembab, tanpa sadar aku justru mendekatinya dan men-cium-nya" ucap Itachi gamblang berusaha menggoda Kyuubi tanpa merasa bersalah disertai dengan seringai lebarnya, lagipula saat itu dia hanya terbawa suasana dan katakan pada Kyuubi bahwa dia juga enggan untuk berselingkuh.

"Brengsek kau keriput! _Baka!_ Aku tahu bibirku tak selembab dan sekenyal milik Naruto karena aku sering merokok. _Aho!_ Aku membencimu engh—," lenguh Kyuubi yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang untung saja kedap suara.

Itachi menyeringai lebar begitu lutunya menekan kejantanan Kyuubu dengan keras di saaat pemuda itu hendak berontak dan menendang perutnya. "Kau melakukan kesalahan, sayang." Tawa keji Itachi menekan lebih keras kejantanan Kyuubi dengan lututnya. "Ayo kita buat anak!" ledek Itachi tepat di telinga Kyuubi dan meraupnya.

"Anghh—Kau _bestard!_"

.

.

**SasuNaru Bedroom.**

Naruto menghela nafas lelah seraya mengusap matanya yang sudah mengantuk, setelah menenangkan Menma dan menidurkan bocah tersebut ternyata ia juga ikut tertidur. Sekarang saatnya ia kembali ke kamar dan tidur.

**Cklek!**

Dengan perlahan kaki jenjangnya melangkah memasuki kamar, di sana terlihat Sasuke yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, dengan keadaan setengah _naked_ menampilkan tubuh atletis dan otot-otot yang terbentuk apik menghiasi lengan bisepnya sedangkan bagian bawahnya Sasuke mengenakan celana jeans selutut—sepertinya suaminya itu baru saja membersihkan tubuh.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" tanya Sasuke seraya mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Tangan dinginnya dengan sigap menarik tubuh Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di hadapannya untuk didekap.

"Hm," jawab Naruto singkat seraya memainkan surai raven suaminya yang basah dan sedikit layu. "Aku membencimu untuk hari ini, Teme!" gerutu Naruto sedikit menjambak surai raven Sasuke.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke tak terlalu jelas dan malah justru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut datar Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan, apa-apaan tiba-tiba menghajar Itachi-nii. Kau juga berbicara kasar di depan Menma, lalu kau juga—mmph," erang Naruto ketika mulut manisnya disambar bibir pucat Sassuke. Tidak ada lumatan dan hisapan, Sasuke hanya menempelkan bibir mereka berdua yang terasa sekali sangat pas, bagai puzzle yang di satukan kembali.

"Sudah?"

"Cih," jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak menatap onyx di depannya itu.

"Kau pemarah sekali, Mama" kata Sasuke dengan isengnya menggelitik pinggang ramping Naruto, menghasilkan geliatan kecil dan tawa renyah pada tubuh yang masih setia berdiri dihadapannya.

"Haha—Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, ugh! Berhenti menggelitikiku Teme! Aha—" protes Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan jemari laba-laba Sasuke yang berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan cara menggelitik pinggang ramping Naruto.

**Sasuke POV**

"Haha—Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, ugh! Berhenti menggelitikiku Teme! Aha—" protes Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan jemari alabasterku yang berusaha membuatnya tertawa dengan cara menggelitik pinggang sensitif dengan lingkar pinggang sangat kecil itu. Terkadang aku heran, bocah kembarku itu apa sesak saat berada di perut Naruto.

"Hei.. Kata Kaa-san aku harus memanggilmu Mama," kataku berusaha sedatar mungkin ketika melihat wajah kagetnya yang lucu. Hei, aku tidak mengada-ada ketika aku ketahuan tetap memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' di depan Kaa-san. Pasti Kaa-san akan langsung protes kepadaku dan memarahiki. Tapi nyatanya, kami tetap nyaman dengan sebutan kasar yang bahkan sekarang kami anggap sebagai sebutan sayang itu—setidaknya untuk telinga kami berdua.

"Hiss— Itu menjijikan! Kau lihat banyak pembaca yang heran dengan sifatmu yang _out of character _di fic ini!"

"Lalu? Kau mau aku menjadi suami yang datar dan irit kata didepanmu, seperti aku memperlakukan orang lain?" kataku dengan sedikit mendongak menatap mata birunya yang tengah menunduk menatapku.

"... Tidak mau!" protesnya keras seraya memelukku kencang.

"Jadi... apa sikapku yang seperti ini salah?"

"Tidak, kau benar! Biarpun kau dingin dan datar terhadap orang lain, setidaknya kau jangan bersifat menyebalkan seperti itu padaku," kata Naruto menatap serius iris hitamku dengan binar birunya yang mengatakan protes terhadap pendapatku barusan. Lagipula mana bisa aku bersikap irit kata dan datar kepadanya— sementar dia selalu memancingku untuk selalu menggodanya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" kataku dengan nada menggoda, seraya menelusupkan jemari alabaster milikku pada kemeja putih miliknya, mencoba merasakan teksture lembut punggung berbalut kulit tan halus itu. Mataku tetap memaku iris birunya yang terlihat mengeras—menarik!

Kulihat Naruto menggigit keras bibir kenyalnya, lucu sekali dia menganggap perkataanku serius. "Kau harus mau, kalau tidak... lebih baik aku kembali dengan Itachi-nii." ancamnya gamblang seraya menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di wajahku— berniat meledek sepertinya, mendengar nama Itachi disebut mendadak aura sekelilingku menjadi mencengkam. _Well_— itu kejadian tiga tahun lalu, dan aku juga sudah berhasil mendapatkan Naruto tapi— yang namanya dendam dan rasa benci karena Itachi terus mencari kesempatan pada istrinya dan ingatannya mengenai Naruto yang selalu disiksa Itachi tempo dulu membuatku menjadi susah untuk akrab— bahkan bersikap baik padanya pun enggan.

"Oh.. pintar sekali bibir ini," selorohku dengan menggamit bibir bawahnya dengan tangan kananku dan menariknya kecil, membuatku mendapatkan hadiah berupa jambakan. "Sakit, Dobe!" ucapku datar seraya memindahkan tangannya yang betah menarik rambutku itu untuk melingkar pada leherku.

"Rasakan itu, Teme! Mmm... Besok besar rambut Menma mirip sepertimu tidak, Teme? Ishh—," tanyanya dengan mendesis begitu tangan besarku yang berada di balik kemejanya memijat perlahan perut datar miliknya dengan perlahan dan sensual.

"Mmh? Tentu, dia anakku— mmph—," gumamku seraya menggigit nipple yang masih terbungkus kemeja dengan keras, menimbulkan tarikan jemari tan-nya pada rambutku juga ikut mengencang. Saking gemasnya pada nipple tersebut dengan sedikit jahil kutekankan lidak panjangku dan kuhisap kuat dari luar.

"Anghh— jangan sekarang," desisnya berusaha melepaskan mulutku yang sedang melahap nipple-nya dengan rakus.

"Hn? sekarang _Satnite_, Dobe. Tak ada salahnya bukan kita begadang?" tanyaku dengan pandangan memelas seraya memangku tubuhnya— kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggangku. Dengan perlahan ku selipkan surai pirangnya yang sedikit memanjang pada telinganya dan dia hanya membalas dengan rangkulan pada bahuku. Jemari lentiknya menyelusuri tato dengan bentuk api– yang juga dimiliki Kyuubi cs— yang melingkar apik pada lenganku yang terhubung dengan tato sayap kanan malaikat yang memenuhi punggung kiriku, sedangkan sayap bagian kirinya terdapat pada punggung kanan Itachi.

"Besok aku mau mengajak Menma dan Ryuusuke ke taman," gumamnya pelan dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuhku, serta menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu terbuka ku, ingat aku masih bertelanjang dada.

"Hn?"

"Lagipula— kau sudah melakukannya tadi sore, _Teme_!" jawabnya kaku, aku pastikan saat ini pasti mukanya tengah memerah.

"Kita hanya melakukan _blow job_, _Dobe_," terangku datar, Demi Jashin! Kapan aku bisa menikmati hidangan lezat di pelukanku ini dengan mood dan keadaan yang mendukung. Aku terangkan tadi sore kami memang melakukannya tapi— lagi-lagi anakku merusak moodku untuk bercinta! lalu aku ehmm— aku tidak sempat memasukinya hanya melakukan _blow job_ biasa!

"Te— tetap saja, itu hal yang intim," jawabnya ngeles dan memandangku dengan sorot mata nanar, aku tahu dia enggan untuk bercinta denganku malam ini.

Sebagai pihak yang lebih dewasa dan harus pengertian akhirnya aku menghela nafas lelah dan—

**Cup!** Ku kecup lembut bibir kenyalnya yang merah, tak bercinta bukan berarti aku harus menyerah. Berciuman untuk malam ini tak ada salahnya kan?

Dengan peralahan jemari kananku merambat pada tengkuknya, menekannya keras hingga bibirnya benar-benar masuk dalam gamitan kedua bibirku, kulumat dengan nikmat bibir bawahnya yang mulai memanas dan sangat kenyal, kepalaku bergerak ke kanan-kiri mencoba mencari posisi enak untuk melahap bibir merah itu.

"Enghh—," erangnya dengan muka yang memerah begitu dengan sengajanya ku elus lembut leher jenangnya menghasilkan geliatan manja dan menggoda. Kutabrakan, kugesekan hidung kami berdua, berharap bisa menambah rasa nikmat dalam percumbuan ini.

Tangan kiriku yang pada dasarnya tak mau menganggur meremas perlahan kedua bongkahan bokong sintalnya dengan gemas, sesekali kutepuk dengan keras, bahkan saking gemasnya jari tengahku dengan nakalnya menggoda mengikuti garis lurus di antara bongkahan kenyalnya dengan perlahan hingga meniru gerakan menusuk tepat di _single hole_-nya.

"Ughh—S—suke!" lenguhnya keras di saat bersamaan lidah lihaiku juga sudah memasuki gua hangatnya, tangan tannya merangkul dan meremas keras rambutku.

Dengan perlahan lidahku menelusuri gua lembab nan manis itu, mengecap rasa jeruk daan susu yang masih tertinggal di lidahnya serta menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Menyesap keras daging tak bertulang miliknya seakan menguras habis saliva miliknya yang sedari diam kaku menunggu sambutan dariku, "Unghh~." lenguhnya lucu— setelah sekian banyak kita berciuman tetap saja sikap malu-malunya tetap ada.

"Uh—uk!" sedaknya begitu lidahku mencoba mencapai tenggorokannya, lihat saja sudut bibirnya sudah memerah dan sudut matanya sudah berair.

Apa lagi kedua tangan lihaiku yang sudah memasuki kemeja dan celananya mencoba mengeskploitasi segala yang ada di dalamnya— geliatan, erangan dan hembusan nafasnya berar-banar membuat seorang Uchiha sepertiku gila, tangan kananku yang di balik celananya makin gencar memasukan lubang analnya, dan tangan kiriku tengah mengelus pelan punggung halusnya.

"Uhh—." Lenguhnya keras karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari tanganku. Disuguhkan makhluk seseksi macam Naruto merupakan cobaan terhebat yang di alami aku selama ini. Biarlah malam ini 'dia' tidak bisa memasuki lubang hangat milik Naruto asal bisa menggrape-grape suaminya tak salah kan?

**BRAK!**

Salah apa aku sama Author! Teriak Sasuke dengan hebohnya –untungnya masih dalam hati.

**Normal POV**

**BRAK!**

Suara gebrakan keras, mengaggetkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah asik berbagi kehangatan di malam yang dingin ini.

"A—ad apa Teme?" tanya Naruto langsung membenarkan bajunya dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar –takut terjadi sesuatu pada ke dua anaknya, menyisakan Sasuke yang menghela nafas lelah. Dan memilih berjalan ke arah almari untuk mengambil pakaian atas.

"A—aniki?" tanya Naruto heboh begitu yang ditemuinya adalah Kyuubi dengan nafas memburu dan menunduk seperti orang habis di kejar oleh hantu di depan pintu kamar yang pisahkan dua kamar tamu lainnya. Sedikit lega, karena suara gebrakan keras itu bukan berasal dari kamar kedua anaknya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Haaah— _gomenne_. Aku membangunkan tidurmu yah?" jawab Kyuubi dengan nafas masih terdengar memburu.

"Ti—Gyaaa!" teriak Naruto heboh ketika tubuhnya tia-tiba dipeluk dengan erat oleh tangan alabaster yang melingkar pada pinggangnya, tak peduli dengan teriakan Naruto— Sasuke malah justru menyampirkan dagunya pada bahu Naruto. "Baka! Kau mengaggetkanku,"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke datar dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan bahu Naruto menghirup citrus yang masih tertinggal di bahu tan tersebut, tak peduli Kyuubi yang sudah mengerutkan dahinya sinis memandang tingkah Sasuke yang over manja jika sudah berada di dekat adiknya itu.

"Nii-chan kena—? Eh!"

Suara pekikan Naruto, mengalihkan Sasuke yang tengah asik menghhisa lembut leher tan milik Naruto. "Ada apa?"

"Nii— bahumu berdarah!" teriak Naruto dengan hebohnya begitu melihat setitik darah mengalir pada bahu Kyuubi yang sedikit terbuka.

"Eh? Oh ini, Itachi yang melakuka—gah!,"

**Slurp!**

Suara jilatan keras tersebut sukses membuat Naruto membeku, Sasuke menatap datar cenderung malas, sedangkan empunya yang di jilat langsung melongo melihat aksi suaminya yang benar-benar di luar batas, menjilat darah yang mengalir di bahunya itu bukan hal yang wajar— setidaknya untuk orang macam Namikaze— beda aliran kalau itu Uchiha. Jadi apakah Uchiha vampir *dihajar*

"Gah! Kau _Baka_!" teriak Kyuubi dengan hebohnya berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Itachi yang ternyata kini melilit tubuhnya seraya menjilat luka yang bertengger di bahu Kyuubi.

"Itu— Itachi-nii keturunan vampire yah, Teme?" bisik Naruto dengan muka memerah menatap Sasuke yang juga ternyata menatap wajahnya dari samping.

"Dia keturunan nyamuk, sayang." Jawab Sasuke ngasal dan mencium gemas pipi gembul milik Naruto yang tampak memerah akibat melihat adegan ItaKyuu di hadapannya. "Lihat saja sifatnya yang suka menghisap darah itu."

"Eh?" Naruto hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan sinis Sasuke.

"Gah! Kau membuatku sesak!" teriak Kyuubi yang masih berusaha melepaskan tubuh Itachi.

"Jadilah istri yang baik! Apa kau tak malu dengan adikmu yang manis itu," ujar Itachi berniat menggoda Kyuubi, yang langsung mendapat balasan sikutan keras pada perutnya. Beruntung perut Itachi keras kepala jadinya tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Siapa yang mau menja—."

Hening

Hening

Hen—

"Kenapa kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah tengah malam." Ternyata kehadiran Mikoto di antara kedua pasangan tersebut bisa menghentikan teriakan ababil Kyuubi.

"Belum ngantuk Kaa-sama," jawab Itachi tak bergeming tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuubi yang sudah jinak, malu! Ketahuan malem-malem teriak ababil di depan mertuanya.

"Kaa-san juga kenapa belum tidur?" sambung Naruto heran begitu melihat Mikoto di hadapan mereka dengan menenteng sebuket bunga di tangan kirinya dan entah-itu-namanya di genggaman tangan kanan Mikoto.

"Kaa-san habis membuatkan minuman penurun darah tinggi untuk Tou-sama," jawab Mikoto melirik kedua anaknya yang berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mereka kemanapun asal jangan ke mata Kaa-san mereka. Yang mendapat tawa keras dari kedua menantunya. "Dan ini, tadi ada pemuda bergigi aneh yang menitipkan bunga ini buatmu Naru," kata Mikoto seraya menoyodorkan sebuket bunga ke arah Naruto yang tentunya langsung direbut Sasuke –perlu diketahui Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Suigetsu?" rapal Sasuke begitu membaca tulisan yang tertera pada kertas yang menempel pada buket tersebut.

"Eh? Buang saja Teme!" seru Naruto langsung mendorong jauh-jauh bunga yang diketahui sebgai pemberian dari Suigetsu, fans gilanya. Bisa sajakan di dalamnya sudah di kasih pelet, supaya dirinya naksir sama gigi hiu ubanan itu pikir Naruto kekanakan.

"Itu bunga mahal lho, sayang kalau dibuang," sambung Mikot menarik cepat buket bunga dari genggeman tangan Sasuke. "Buat Kaa-san saja yah," kata Mikoto tersenyum manis ke arah menantu pirangnya itu, yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan cepat oleh Naruto.

"Cari mati," seru Kyuub terkekeh begitu melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang datar tan tanpa minat memandang buket bunga tersebut.

"Itu apa Kaa-san?" kata Sasuke tanpa minat untuk menanggapi selorohan Kyuubi dan lebih tertarik pada benda yang di bawa tangan kanan Mikoto.

"Ah! Ini ada tiket liburan gratis dari _clien_ Tou-sama pemilik _onsen_ dan penginapan untuk empat orang, tadinya Kaa-san dan Tou-san ingin mengajak Minato-san dan Kushi-chan untuk berlibur berempat, tapi ternyata mereka sedang ke luar negeri. Jadinya Kaa-san berniat untuk memberikannya pada kalian berempat," kata Mikoto. "Berminat?"

Mendengar kata onsen dan penginapan menimbulkan seringai mengerikan dari kedua Uchiha. Yang entah mengapa membuat kedua Namikaze dengan kompaknya bergidik ngeri. Jadi apakah Namikaze-Uchiha menerima liburan tersebut?

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

.

Ampunnnn! Kuro telat update. Dichap ini Kuro sengaja ngga nampilin flashback, biar Itachi aja yg ngoceh, takut ada yg bosen nampilin flashback mulu. Eh, rencananya chapter depan Kuro mau nampilin Sasuke and the gank (Sai, Sasori, Kyuubi, Utakata, Shukaku) bakal ketemu bareng, menurut minna-tachi mereka (kecuali Kyuubi) mau dibuat ikutan yaoi or straight? Terus, kayaknya fic SNS makin sepi aja yah, nyesek deh . Ini Kuro update juga ragu, takut ngga ada lagi yang suka sama tema yaoi, apa Kuro pindah jadi Author pair straight aja yah? ***digibeng***

Buat yang nanya kenapa Itachi nikah sama Kyuubi jawabannya adl stlah semua tahu ternyata Naru-chan pnya anak dri Sasuke dari stu Kyuu sama Itachi mulai dekat, sebenernya Itachi di fic ini gak jahat-jahat amat kok, doi Cuma possesif n terlalu protektif sama Naru-chan n sama sekali ga peduli sama sekitar ***dibacok* **entar deh Kuro bikin flashbacknya kalo lagi mood.

Terus ada yg nanya apa sekarang Itachi masih suka sama Naru or sebaliknya? Di sini Cuma di ceritain Itachi yang suka sama Naru-chan, n udh kejawab kan kalau Naruto ternyata sukannya sama si Ayam ***dibom***.

Kenapa Naruto nikmatin waktu di cium sama Itachi? Ini... yg ngga pinter buat alur ceritanya Kuro apa readers-san yg salah paham ***dihajar*. **Naruto masih trauma kalau di deket Itachi, gmn ngga trauma coba disiksa sedemikian sm org yg ngga disukai tuh kenangan buruk, kan? Jadi, ngga ada acara Naruto nikmtin ciuman Itachi. Doi Cuma kaget n keburu takut dlu sama Itachi jdnya doi diem aja. xp

Kenapa Naruto n Sasuke bisa nikah muda? Kayak yg udh diceritain chapter sblumnya, yg awal di jdohin tuh Itachi sama Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi nolak n malah nglimpahin sma Naruto. Dari situ Sasuke yg ga trima mlah hmilin Naru-chan, dr situ akhirnya mereka nikah muda.

Kira-kira Kyuubi bisa punya anak or SasuNaru bisa punya ank lagi ngga? Entar yah sabar, masih Kuro pikirin xp

Untuk chapter 5 yang lalu itu ada flashback di dalam flashback, maaf kalau ada yang bingung Kuro tuh masih kesulitan kalau nentuin tanda pembatas begitu, xp

Makasih yang udah review**: Guest. Ega EXOkpopers. Name oooo. Dark . aikhazuna117. FujoshiFujo. Baka2Neko. Widiyastuti. Zyln. Mi naru. Naruchibi. Hatakehanahungry, Yuzuru Nao, dairyou, collitha, koutaniwavian, Wookie, Qeem, miira, sasunaru 4ever, reiasia95, , akara katsuki, ChukeNalu 4ev, mirror2, Herpaairiry, MyDiarrt, , ky0k0, Heiwajima Shizaya, irmasepti11, , Qnantazefanya, LemonTea07, MimiTao, Inez Arimasen, chika, Vianycka Hime, Atarashi ryuuna, neko 1412, Naomi Rane, Dewi15, hanazawa key, Noname, RisaSano, DheLoveSasuNaru, Neko Twins Kagamine, funny bunny blaster, Naru-dobe, lemonade, , miszhanty05, Nona Shion dari Negri Iblis.**

Makasih jg yang udah **review**, **pollow**, **paporite**, **silent readers, n yang udah mengkoresi fic abal ini**, tanpa kalian fic ini ngga bakal lanjut. Walaupun kali ini Kuro ga bsa bales satu-satu tp Kuro ttp baca review kalian kok^^. Buat yang masih bingung sama fic ini PM Kuro aja langsung.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
